Mass Effect 3,5 : Descendance
by Mirlina
Summary: Shepard est face au Creuset, armée de son courage, de ses souvenirs et de sa volonté. Les choix sont exposés. Elle reste ferme et refuse de courber l'échine. Une action, une volonté, une catastrophe. Elle a fait un choix, et maintenant, toute la galaxie va en payer les conséquences. "Nous avons échoué contre les Moissonneurs."
1. Chapter 1

**Première partie : Les conséquence d'un choix.**

_**Chapitre 1 : Le prix à payer.**_

"- Ce serait facile pour un vaisseau isolé de se perdre là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ? (Lança l'Asari en regardant l'humaine, un sourire aux lèvres.) Pour trouver un endroit bien éloigné, où vous pourriez passer le reste de vos jours... en paix. Et heureuse.

Elle reporta son attention sur la grande vitre au dessus d'elles, admirant la beauté indescriptible de l'espace. L'humaine dévora l'Asari du regard, ses yeux pétillants d'amour, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amante avant de se redresser.

- A l'instant, c'est ici que je veux être. (Déclara-t-elle doucement.)

L'Asari se redressa également et dévisagea intensément son amante.

- Et moi aussi.

Elles échangèrent un baiser plein de tendresse.

- Je vous aime, Shepard. (Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.)

- Moi aussi, Liara.

L'Asari se fendit d'un sourire coquin.

- Prouvez-le... (Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.)

Mirlina l'embrassa et l'allongea sur le lit. Sa main glissa le long de la fermeture de la combinaison de l'Asari, dévoilant petit à petit son corps au teint bleu. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts, et sourit, ravie des frissons qu'elle procurait à son amante. L'Asari glissa hors de ses vêtements avant de se redresser. Elle embrassa langoureusement l'humaine, son corps glissant contre le sien, et la déshabilla en humant son parfum."

"Mirlina se redressa et commença à se rhabiller lentement. Plusieurs choses traversaient son esprit et l'encombraient. La main de Liara caressa sa peau et ce contact lui plut. L'Asari poussa un léger soupir, se leva et imita sa compagne.

- Vous me quittez toujours trop rapidement. (Déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix légèrement boudeuse.)

Mirlina dévisagea son amante un moment avant de l'enlacer.

- Nous aurons plus de temps pour nous quand tout sera terminé. (Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et poursuivit.) L'éternité ?

- Vous le promettez ?

Elle opina.

- Dites-le... (Demanda l'Asari dans un souffle.)

- Je vous le promets, Liara.

Elles s'embrassèrent et l'Asari quitta la chambre une fois habillée. Mirlina garda les yeux fixés sur la porte un long moment. Puis elle se détourna et se posta sur son terminal afin d'écrire une lettre, la gorge serrée."

"Amour. C'est le mot qui me décrit le mieux. Un sentiment fort, un sentiment puissant, un sentiment qui étreint mon coeur et nourrit mon âme. L'amour de la vie, envers mon peuple, mais également les autres races. L'amour de la liberté...Pour mes compagnons. Pour elle... C'est ce qui anime mon combat. Elle est la flamme de mon être, l'étincelle de mon esprit, celle qui détient mon coeur. Je l'aime. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai encore la force de combattre. Liara."

"- **Vous avez le pouvoir de nous détruire. Mais je vous préviens, d'autres seront aussi exterminés. Le Creuset ne fera aucune distinction et détruira tous les synthétiques. Vous même, vous êtes en partie synthétique.** (Lâcha-t-il d'un ton entendu.)

- J'ai fait tout ce chemin... On vous détruira sans le Creuset.

**- Impossible, vous ne faites pas le poids. **(Il marqua une pause.)** Il y a cela dit une autre solution. Vous pouvez toujours utiliser l'énergie du Creuset pour prendre le contrôle des Moissonneurs.**

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivera ?

**- Vous mourrez, vous nous contrôlerez, mais vous perdrez tout ce que vous avez. Votre forme physique se désintégrera, mais vos pensées, vos souvenirs, survivront. Votre lien avec les vôtres sera rompu, mais vous aurez toujours conscience de leur existence.**

- Je n'ai pas mené ce combat pour abandonner tout ce que j'ai.

**- Oui, il existe une autre solution. La synthèse.**

- Et c'est ?

**- Ajouter votre énergie au Creuset. La réaction en chaîne combinera vie organique et synthétique pour donner un nouveau système, un nouvel... ADN. **

- Mais comment mon énergie sera associée au Creuset ?

**- Votre énergie organique, l'essence même de ce que vous êtes, sera décomposée, puis dispersée. L'énergie du Creuset, ainsi libérée, transformera la matrice de toute la vie organique de la galaxie. Les organiques seront perfectionnés en étant entièrement intégrés à la technologie synthétique. Quant aux synthétiques, ils obtiendront une compréhension complète des organiques. C'est la solution idéale. Maintenant que nous savons que c'est possible, nous arriverons à la synthèse, c'est inévitable. Optez pour cette solution**. (Termina-t-il d'un ton impérieux.)"

**"Nous sommes éternels, infinis, immortels."**

**"Votre défaite est inéluctable."**

**"Ceux que vous nommez Moissonneurs, sont votre salut par l'extermination."**

_**"Il n'y a pas de guerre, il n'y a que la moisson."**_

_**"- **_Et maintenant, nous payons tous pour votre erreur...

_**- Ce n'était pas une erreur. L'intelligence fait exactement ce pour quoi elle a été programmée."**_

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- La seule chose qu'on puisse faire est de se battre ou de mourir !"

" Ce n'est pas une guerre... Mais... Une extermination."

"Le groupe avançait dans les couloirs de pierre, se taillant un chemin sanglant parmi les Krogans et les Geths qui leur barraient la route. Shepard comptait les mètres parcourut vers Ashley et le commando Galarien quand un vaisseau passa au dessus d'elle. La voix de Williams résonna alors dans son communicateur.

- Un convoi Geth se dirige droit sur vous, Lieutenant !

- Vous pensez pouvoir les retenir, Kaidan ? (Renchérit Shepard.)

- Non, ils sont trop nombreux. Je vais activer la bombe ! (Il marqua une pause.) C'est fait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Lieutenant ?

- Je m'assure que ce truc explose. Vous, allez sauver Williams et Kirrahe, et foutez le camp d'ici.

- Négatif, on pourra se débrouiller ! (Rétorqua Ashley.)

Shepard resta interdite un instant, sentant le poids du commandement peser sur ses épaules. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait faire un choix et ferma les yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour chasser son stress.

- Ashley, dites à Joker de nous retrouver sur la tour anti-aérienne.(Dit-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.)

- Je... Compris Commandant.

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. (Approuva Kaidan.)

- Kaidan, je suis désolée, je...

- Pas moi, commandant. Ce fut un honneur.

Shepard opina puis reprit sa route, le coeur lourd. Elle déchaîna sa rage contre les quelques ennemis qu'elle rencontra en chemin et rejoignit la tour. Malgré l'arrivée de Saren et sa fuite, elle parvint à sauver Ashley et Kirrahe. Le groupe embarqua à bord du Normandy et Shepard retrouva Joker. Le pilote engageait le vaisseau dans l'espace, loin du Lieutenant Alenko et de la bombe. La mâchoire de Mirlina se contracta à de nombreuses reprises alors que le vaisseau s'éloignait de la planète, ses pensées tournées vers Kaidan. Une violente explosion déchira l'air à la surface de la planète, et la jeune femme ferma les yeux, attristée."

" Kai Leng menaçait le conseiller Galarien de sa lame. Shepard se tenait derrière ce dernier avec son équipe, tenant en joue l'humain, prête à tirer à la moindre menace.

- Trois contre un, vieux, c'est la fin. (Lâcha-t-elle.)

- Non. On va s'amuser.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Leng et disparut aussitôt quand une arme cliqueta à son oreille. Il reconnut le bruit, un M-5 Phalanx. Et celui qui tenait l'arme n'était autre que Thane Krios, l'Assassin Drell. Kai dévia l'arme d'un revers de la main, évitant ainsi la mort in-extrêmis. Krios lâcha son arme et envoya un direct du droit que son ennemi évita avant de répliquer, écrasant son avant bras dans la figure du Drell. Thane encaissa et riposta aussi sec. Les combattants échangèrent quelques coups, se jaugeant l'un l'autre, cherchant une faille à exploiter. Kai avait pour lui la jeunesse, Thane, l'expérience. L'assassin de Cerberus trouva une faiblesse et agrippa le bras du Drell avant de le faire tomber au sol. Celui-ci fit une roulade et se remit sur pied en empoignant son arme au passage avant de faire feu. Mais Leng avait activé son champ de camouflage. Thane et Shepard cherchèrent l'homme du regard. Celui-ci réapparut à la droite du Drell, l'épée à la main et engagea le combat. Thane contra un coup de taille avant de faire tomber Leng au sol grâce à ses pouvoirs biotiques. Le jeune homme se releva bien vite et s'élança vers son adversaire. Il feinta, ramena son arme et passa sous la défense du Drell avant de lui enfoncer son arme dans le thorax. Thane resta figé un instant avant de s'écrouler.

- Thane ! (Cria Shepard avec horreur.)"

"Légion manipulait le paquet de données, entièrement concentré dans sa tâche. Shepard et Tali'Zorah étaient en retrait, négociant avec la flotte Quarienne.

- Erreur : Copier le code ne suffit pas. Diffusion directe de personnalité requise.

Le Geth cessa son action et se tourna vers l'humaine.

- Administrateur Shepard. Je dois y aller. Par... Pardonnez-moi. C'est le seul moyen.

- Légion, la réponse à votre question était "oui". (Déclara doucement Tali'Zorah en s'approchant.)

- Je sais Tali. Mais merci. Keelah se'lai.

L'être synthétique s'avança de quelques pas avant de tomber à genou puis de s'écrouler. La lumière animant ses circuits et ses récepteurs s'éteignit à jamais.

- Adieu, Légion... (Murmura l'humaine d'une voix rauque.)"

"La jeune femme courrait pour échapper au Moissonneur aux prises avec le dévoreur. Mordin était déjà en bas de la tour, s'affairant à préparer la machine pour soigner le génophage. De nombreuses explosions secouaient l'édifice et décrochaient des morceaux de roches qui tombaient autour d'eux. Mordin se tourna vers l'ascenseur au moment où celui-ci ouvrit ses portes.

- Nécessaire de contrer verrouillage du GSI manuellement.

- Vous allez monter ?!

- Oui.

- Mordin, tout va sauter, c'est de la folie !

- Pas le temps d'ajuster remède selon variations thermique. Intervention manuelle nécessaire au sommet. Non, je dois monter.

Il partit vers l'ascenseur d'un pas résolu et Shepard se lança à sa suite.

- Mordin, non !

- Shepard, s'il vous plaît. C'est le seul moyen. Mon projet, mon travail, mon remède, ma responsabilité. (Il marqua une pause et un petit sourire contrit se dessina sur ses lèvres.) Je voulais mener test sur coquillages.

- Mordin, je suis désolée...

- Moi pas. ça devait être moi.

Le Galarien referma la porte d'un mouvement de son omni-tech et l'ascenseur s'éleva sous le regard de Shepard. Les explosions le long de la tour se multipliaient, serrant le coeur de la jeune femme. Elle attendit de longues minutes, le coeur battant jusqu'à ce que le voile s'active, libérant un agent pathogène dans l'atmosphère. Elle regarda les particules, semblable à des spores, se déverser sur la planète, soulagée.

- Allez, Mordin... (Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.)

Elle garda les yeux fixés sur le sommet de la tour durant de longues secondes. Ses espoirs furent balayés quand une puissante explosion ravagea le dernier étage. La jeune femme sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes couler sur ses joues. Les spores tombèrent autour et sur elle. Elle tendit la main pour en attraper un qui tomba aussitôt en poussière. Finalement, le coeur lourd, elle se détourna."

"Le vieil homme était assit, en partie adossé contre une plateforme, visiblement las. Du sang coulait d'une blessure à l'abdomen et des hématomes marquaient son visage. Ses yeux semblaient perdu dans le vide, admirant la Terre à travers l'immense baie vitrée. La planète bleu semblait paisible et sans défaut. Mais de larges traînées rouges couraient à sa surface, lui donnant un coté sombre et effrayant qui ne faisait que rappeler à l'Amiral ce qu'elle avait subi au fil des derniers mois.

La jeune femme passa près de lui et se laissa glisser à ses cotés.

- Commandant. (La salua-t-il.)

Shepard tourna la tête vers lui, du sang coulant des ses nombreuses blessures au visage.

- On a réussi. (Lança-t-elle doucement.)

- Oui. C'est vrai. (Il marqua une pause.) Quelle vue splendide !

- On est aux premières loges.

Anderson grogna légèrement de douleur.

- ça fait du bien... De pouvoir s'asseoir. (Lâcha-t-il d'une voix éteinte.)

- Vous méritez une pause. (Dit-elle d'un air légèrement narquois, avant d'ajouter.) Restez avec moi, on y est presque.

L'amiral poussa de nouveaux grognements.

- Vous avez assuré ma petite, vous avez assuré. Je suis... Fier de vous... (Dit-il tout bas.)

Les muscles du vieil homme se relâchèrent et sa tête alla sur le coté alors que son corps s'affaissait légèrement. Shepard tourna le regard vers lui avec fierté et reconnaissance.

- Merci.

Anderson n'eut aucune réaction et l'inquiétude gagna la jeune femme.

- Anderson ? (Appela-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.)

Mais le vieil homme était mort. La mélancolie s'empara de Shepard, qui détourna le regard."

La guerre en était à son point culminant et la tension était à son comble. L'humaine faisait face à cette apparition aux traits enfantins, la dévisageant avec un mélange d'horreur et de dégoût. La jeune femme se sentait bizarre, presque comme dans un rêve, mais cela pouvait être dû à son état physique et aux grandes quantités de sang qu'elle avait perdu. Le liquide écarlate avait coulé sur son visage, dessinant des sillons rouges qui recouvraient les hématomes et dissimulaient en partie les cernes qui creusaient ses yeux.

- Vous devez faire un choix. (Déclara l'enfant d'une voix froide et éthérée.)

Shepard tourna son regard vers le Creuset, s'arrêtant un instant sur l'immense pilier de lumière bleu qui s'en échappait et le reliait à la Citadelle. L'énergie palpitait et faisait vibrer l'air et le sol. Au dessus d'elle, la bataille continuait de faire rage, illuminant l'espace proche à chaque tir ou explosion et créant des ombres mouvantes. Des rayons écarlates traversaient cet océan ténébreux et frappaient les croiseurs, raclant contre les coques, tordant et perçant le métal comme du papier. Un vaisseau Geth intercepta un tir Moissonneur, sauvant ainsi un croiseur Turien d'une mort certaine.

Que devait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Destruction, contrôle, synthèse... Sauver les Moissonneurs était hors de question, mais pour les détruire, elle devait trahir IDA et les Geths qui combattaient contre les monstres de métal aux cotés des organiques... Ces synthétiques là défendaient la vie, prenant parti pour les organiques face à d'autres synthétiques. Elle ne pouvait pas les trahir. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Mirlina détourna les yeux et les posa sur l'enfant qui attendait visiblement qu'elle fasse son choix.

- Non. (Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton las.) Je mettrais un terme à cette guerre selon mes conditions.

- Alors vous mourrez sans avoir pu sauver tout ce que vous défendiez. (Répondit l'apparition d'une voix monocorde.)

Mirlina baissa les yeux et prit le temps de choisir ses mots.

- Je me bats pour la liberté. La mienne et celle de tous. Je me bats pour notre droit de choisir notre propre sort. (Elle plongea son regard dans celui de l'apparition.) Et si je meurs, au moins, je saurais que j'ai tout fait pour vous arrêter. Et je mourrais libre.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Mirlina se redressa et bomba le torse dans un signe de courage et de défi.

L'enfant la considéra un instant avant de gronder d'un ton sec et mauvais.

- Ainsi soit-il. Le cycle continue.

Et il s'en retourna, laissant la jeune femme seule. Comme pour ponctuer sa menace, un grondement synthétique résonna loin au dessus d'elle. Un Moissonneur se jeta sur un croiseur, écartant ses tentacules avant de libérer un rayon qui transperça la coque. L'immense monstre de métal percuta le vaisseau à pleine vitesse et referma ses pattes dessus en vue de le déchiqueter. La coque fut percée, brisée et découpée sur toute la longueur du croiseur. L'épave vibra une seconde avant d'exploser, envoyant des bouts de métal dans toutes les directions. Le monstre passa au travers des débris sans même ralentir. Un peu partout, des scènes similaires se produisaient, éclairant l'espace durant un instant funeste. Chaque mort, chaque destruction poignardait le coeur de la jeune femme, dont le visage ne reflétait plus que l'horreur et l'impuissance.

Un sifflement strident retentit, accompagné d'un éclat lumineux. La jeune femme tourna son regard vers le Creuset avec appréhension. Des arcs électriques s'échappaient de l'immense pilier énergétique reliant l'imposante machine à la Citadelle. Le conduit vibrait, palpitait et se tordait de manière inquiétante. Il grossit un instant avant de s'atténuer jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Mirlina garda les yeux rivés sur le vide, sans parvenir à y croire. Que venait-elle de faire ? L'énergie du Creuset s'était dissipée, emportant avec elle l'occasion d'en finir avec cette guerre. Les combats continuaient, les survivants combattant avec l'énergie du désespoir. Les pertes étaient lourdes et ne cessaient de croître. Les armées organiques reculaient face à la violence et la puissance implacable des Moissonneurs. Trois vaisseaux explosèrent les uns à la suite des autres, emportant avec eux des centaines d'individus. Les flottes perdaient en efficacité et en précision. L'attaque tournait à la débâcle.

Le coeur de Shepard se serra et des larmes envahirent ses yeux.

- Non... (Murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.)

Ses espoirs, ses rêves, de victoire et de liberté tombaient en poussière et s'envolaient, éparpillés par les vents. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Une voix résonna dans son oreillette, mais la jeune femme ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, comme hypnotisée.

- Shepard ? Shepard ! (Insista la voix.)

L'intéressée sursauta, revenant à la réalité. Elle reprit conscience de son corps, et de la douleur qui l'étreignait, aussi bien physique qu'émotionnelle.

- Shepard, répondez bon sang. (Jura la voix.)

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, légèrement tremblante.

- Joker ? (Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.)

Il y eut de francs soupirs de soulagement et quelqu'un, qui ne pouvait être que Liara, laissa échapper : _Par la Déesse, elle est en vie_, avec soulagement.

- Shepard, vous vous rendez compte de la peur que vous nous avez faites ? Que se passe-t-il avec le Creuset ? Pourquoi s'est-il éteint ?

Mirlina déglutit.

- ç... ça n'a pas marché. (Finit-elle par répondre.)

Le pilote lâcha un juron.

- ça tourne au cauchemar par ici. Je viens vous chercher.

La jeune femme se contenta d'opiner pour elle même et scruta les cieux. Elle entendit les moteurs du vaisseau avant d'en apercevoir la silhouette et son coeur bondit à cette vue. Une vague de soulagement s'empara d'elle, mélangé à une lueur d'espoir : Tout n'était pas perdu. Elle se dirigea vers le Normandy, d'abord d'une démarche faible, avant de littéralement courir, oubliant la douleur malgré ses muscles qui hurlaient. Le vaisseau avait entamé sa phase d'approche, se rapprochant du sol, sa rampe s'ouvrant lentement. Les compagnons de Shepard étaient tous là et l'attendaient en lui lançant des encouragements. Liara se trouvait parmi eux, son visage débordant de joie malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. La distance séparant la jeune femme du vaisseau se réduisait au rythme des mètres qu'elle avalait et des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Elle était à une vingtaine de mètres quand une ombre assombrit la plateforme. Elle leva les yeux vers les cieux et aperçut vaguement une forme sombre. Une violente douleur éclata dans son crâne et lui arracha un hurlement. Mirlina tituba et se prit la tête entre les mains, les yeux écarquillés. Ses compagnons se figèrent, incrédules et inquiets et Liara appela l'humaine en hurlant, affolée. Shepard poursuivit son avancée d'une démarche hasardeuse, s'arrêtant régulièrement quand la douleur s'accentuait. Elle était incapable de penser, noyée dans un océan de souffrances indescriptibles.

_**" Tout ceci est de votre faute !"**_ Tonna une voix à l'intérieur de son crâne, faisant vibrer ses nerfs et ses os.

_**" Votre faiblesse a conduit à cette débâcle ! Votre guerre, votre échec !"**_

La jeune femme poussa un gémissement mais continua d'avancer malgré tout. Ses compagnons la regardaient souffrir sans pouvoir intervenir. Liara et Garrus voulaient descendre la chercher, mais ils étaient comme figés d'effroi, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

_**" Nous pourrions vous tuer. Mais ce serait une délivrance."**_

Mirlina tomba à genou, des larmes roulant sur ses joues et du sang dégoulinant de son nez. La douleur ne cessait de croître et d'envahir son corps et son cerveau.

_**" Nous vous condamnons à vivre pour voir les conséquences de votre échec, la fin de votre civilisation, de votre espèce ! Ce cycle est perdu et vous assisterez, impuissante, à sa fin !"**_

L'humaine poussa un hurlement, le corps secoués d'un violent spasme pendant près d'une minute. Puis, les larmes aux yeux, elle se fit violence et se redressa mollement, les jambes flageolantes, et franchit les derniers mètres la séparant du Normandy. La voix continuait de résonner dans son crâne, appliquant une pression énorme sur son cerveau et noyant ses sens. Le sol tanguait sous ses pieds, lui donnant l'impression d'être totalement instable. Les sons étaient déformés et à peine perceptible et sa vision était troublée. Elle prit son élan et, avec un effort surhumain, bondit sur la rampe, les mains tendus. Ses bottes claquèrent contre le métal mais elle ne parvint pas à retrouver son équilibre. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle se sentit partir en arrière.

_**" Votre défaite, votre responsabilité !"**_ Reprit la voix. _**" La Moisson s'achèvera ! Vous verrez et vous assisterez à la chute de votre espèce. C'est... Inéluctable."**_

Alors que la voix s'estompait, une série d'image défila dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle vit mort et destruction, une galaxie plongée dans le chaos, des planètes entières, mises à feu et à sang. Et elle était impuissante face à cela, simple spectatrice dans l'incapacité d'agir. Ses pieds étaient collés au sol, ses jambes de plomb. Elle voulait bouger, les aider, mais ne pouvait faire le moindre geste. Elle assistait à la mort ou à la transformation de milliers d'êtres. Des organiques, par milliards, la dardaient de leurs yeux accusateurs, murmurant son nom avec haine. Elle hoqueta et aperçut ses compagnons par delà un voile obscur. Un puissant spasme traversa son corps. Elle sentit qu'on lui enserrait la taille et les bras et qu'on la tirait. Les sensations s'évanouirent, les voix s'estompèrent, et elle sombra dans le néant.

Les brèches dans la défense organique se comptaient par centaines, et le nombre de vaisseau diminuait à chaque seconde. L'offensive Moissonneur ne perdait jamais en puissance, dominant largement le champ de bataille. Le vieil homme avait les yeux fixés sur la représentation holographique de la bataille et essayait de ne pas trembler, de ne pas montrer sa peur et son désarroi. Des rapports de pertes lui parvenaient sans cesse, et malgré ses tentatives répétées, les flottes étaient entièrement désorganisées. L'Amiral savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer, que l'avenir des peuples reposait en grande partie sur ses épaules. Mais c'était le chaos et il était impuissant face à cela.

- Amiral ! (Salua un officier.) Les Quariens demandent la permission de quitter la bataille.

- Quoi ?

- Ils disent que tout est perdu, et sont soutenu par les Galariens.

- C'est de la folie ! Nous n'aurons pas d'autres occasions ! Et nous avons toujours le Creuset !

L'officier regarda la représentation de la bataille derrière le vieil homme et ne put contenir un tremblement.

- Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, ce ne sera bientôt plus le cas.

Hackett resta immobile un instant, n'osant se retourner. Finalement, il fit volte-face pour voir les Moissonneurs attaquer le Creuset, leurs rayons écarlates transperçant l'imposante machine. Le temps se figea pour le vieil homme, qui regarda avec horreur leur dernier espoir être détruit. La voix de l'officier le ramena à la réalité.

- Amiral ?

- Je suis à la tête de la plus grande débâcle de notre histoire... De la seule bataille qu'on ne pouvait se permettre de perdre... (Dit-il tout bas avant de secouer la tête pour se reprendre.) Sonnez l 'évacuation. Envoyez des navettes sur Terre, essayez de sauver le maximum de personne. (Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme.) Désormais, nous devons nous assurer de la sauvegarde de notre civilisation.

L'officier acquiesça avec gravité et s'en retourna transmettre les ordres. Hackett le regarda s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur la bataille, le coeur lourd.

- Cette guerre... Est perdue. (Murmura-t-il pour lui même.)

Le krogan émit un petit râle de fatigue. Sa gorge était sèche et la poussière lui piquait les yeux. Il regarda ses compagnons d'armes et s'attarda sur leur visage, essayant de deviner leurs pensées. Quelques humains et turiens se mêlaient parmi les krogans. Tous étaient tendu, mais aucun ne flancherait, il le savait. Wrex s'approcha de Grunt.

- C'est trop calme. (Lança le krogan d'une voix bourrue.)

Le chef opina. Les forces ennemis avaient afflué sur eux sans discontinuer durant plusieurs heures. Mais le flot s'était progressivement tari jusqu'à devenir quasiment insignifiant. Le groupe ne combattait plus que sur un seul front et cela inquiétait Wrex. Le chef avait envoyé des éclaireurs aux alentours, mais ceux-ci n'avaient rien trouvé. Une explosion illumina les cieux un court instant. Les forces Moissonneurs reculèrent et cessèrent les hostilités. Un grondement s'éleva tout autour d'eux, sombre et menaçant. Puis, un silence lourd et oppressant s'installa. Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans l'attente. Le sol trembla et des traînées de feu zébrèrent le ciel. Et les endoctrinés chargèrent de tous les cotés à la fois, sortant des bâtiments en ruines et même du sol. Le groupe fit feu, tuant les abominations à tour de bras, mais il en arrivait toujours d'autres. Les exterminateurs tiraient depuis des positions surélevées, obligeant les défenseurs à se mettre à l'abri. Le béton explosait et s'éventrait un peu partout, réduisant les cachettes. Les brutes chargèrent dans la masse, brisant les rangs et semant mort et désolation. Les organiques résistèrent moins de cinq minutes avant de flancher et ce fut le chaos. Les soldats couraient dans tous les sens pour essayer de se mettre à l'abri. Les brutes frappaient de gauche et de droite, faisant valser les corps et brisant les os. Wrex et Grunt échangèrent un long regard et opinèrent avant de se lancer dans la mêlée. Le chef krogan explosa la tête de la brute la plus proche avant de donner un coup d'épaule dans le corps frêle d'un zombi qui voltigea sur plusieurs mètres. Son fusil à pompe crachait ses balles dans tous les sens, envoyant de la chair et de l'hémoglobine un peu partout. A cela s'ajoutait les pouvoirs biotiques du krogan qui frappaient les ennemis un peu trop éloignés. Une balle toucha Wrex à la jambe, sans pour autant le ralentir. Le krogan chargea un groupe de zombi avec un rire effrayant. Il frappa dans tous les sens, massacrant les créatures à tour de bras. Ses boucliers finirent par céder sous la puissance des tirs ennemis. Wrex se précipita sur les marauders et les cannibales qui le criblaient de balles, transformant son armure en passoire. Le sang coulait de ses nombreuses blessures et il commença à ralentir. Il tira à plusieurs reprises, vidant ses cartouches thermiques sur ses ennemis avant de tomber au sol en crachant du sang.

Grunt se précipita vers lui, écrasant sous sa charge zombis et nuées. Le chef lança un dernier regard de défi aux forces Moissonneurs.

-C'est tout ce que vous avez ! (Lâcha-t-il d'une voix forte.)

Une grenade tomba devant lui. Wrex eut une dernière pensée pour Bakara et leur enfant à naître. Il ferma les yeux. L'explosion souffla le chef krogan et son corps calciné et sans vie s'écrasa mollement contre un pilier avant de glisser au sol.

La déflagration déstabilisa Grunt un instant et quelque chose le frappa dans les côtes, l'envoyant au sol. Une énorme masse sombre entra dans son champ de vision et il fit feu à plusieurs reprises. Mais les projectiles ricochèrent contre l'armure de la brute. Celle-ci tenta de l'écraser sous son poing. Grunt évita le coup puis s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au bras de son adversaire pour l'attirer contre lui. Il roula maladroitement sur le coté pour se retrouver en position dominante. L'arme à la main, il vida ses cartouches dans la tête du monstre, explosant son crâne. Le krogan se laissa glisser au sol, légèrement engourdi. Des tirs d'exterminateurs l'obligèrent à fuir à l'abri. Le sol explosa sous ses pieds et il s'étala de tout son long au milieu des débris. Son arme lui échappa des mains et glissa hors de portée. Grunt grogna et se releva quand quelque chose transperça sa jambe. Il poussa un hurlement guttural et essaya de se retourner. La patte d'un exterminateur traversa sa poitrine et le cloua au sol. Il sentit des dizaines de petites pattes courir sur son dos et entendit le bruit caractéristique des rachnis. Le krogan émit un ultime râle avant de fermer les yeux, le corps endolori et engourdi, plongé dans une mare de sang. Au loin, des navettes approchaient.

L'Asari combattait avec énergie, libérant ses pouvoirs biotiques dans une parfaite maîtrise. Elle contenait sa rage et sa fureur, refusant de les laisser prendre le pas sur sa raison. De nombreuses probatrices avaient succombé et les survivantes n'étaient plus qu'une poignée. Avec elles se trouvaient quelques soldats qu'elles essayaient de protéger quand elles le pouvaient. Des navettes survolèrent leur position et un humain opina, une main sur son oreille.

- Navettes d'évacuations ! Il faut les rejoindre ! (Hurla-t-il par dessus le vacarme ambiant.)

De nouvelles troupes Moissonneurs surgirent d'un peu partout et s'élancèrent vers le groupe. Les probatrices usèrent de leurs pouvoirs, enchaînant des explosions biotiques dévastatrices qui ralentissaient la progression des endoctrinés . Mais cela ne suffisait pas à endiguer le flot qui semblait intarissable. L'horrible marée perça les défenses avec à sa tête tout un bataillon de furies. Celles-ci prirent les Asaris pour cibles, les rejoignant en quelques bonds biotiques. Elles massacrèrent les rares soldats qui se trouvaient sur leur route, à l'aide de leurs griffes ou de leurs terrifiants pouvoirs biotiques, ouvrant la voie à leurs alliés et coupant toutes possibilités de retraite. Elles ponctuaient leurs assauts d'horribles cris terrifiants qui déstabilisèrent les survivants. Trois fois plus nombreuses que les probatrices, elles eurent tôt fait de les défaire, assurant leur domination sur le champ de bataille. Samara vit ses soeurs mourir les unes après les autres sans pouvoir les aider. Certaines n'eurent même pas l'occasion de se défendre face à la puissance écrasante des furies.

Samara lança une déchirure sur la plus proche qui répondit avec le même pouvoir. Les attaques se rencontrèrent à mi chemin et provoquèrent une puissante explosion. La probatrice évita le coup suivant en bondissant sur le coté, mais une décharge la frappa à l'épaule et l'envoya au sol. Le cri des furies lui vrilla les tympans mais elle se releva courageusement avant de libérer une onde de choc biotique qui repoussa les créatures proches. Elle concentra ses pouvoirs pour soulever un débris rocheux qu'elle projeta sur la furie face à elle, l'envoyant au tapis. Une autre se prit sa déchirure en plein visage. Samara poussa un grognement et tomba à genou quand les griffes d'une troisième raclèrent contre ses côtes. Elle sauta pour se mettre hors de portée et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Elle était la dernière debout et les furies convergeaient vers elle. Elle laissa son pouvoir croître et couler en elle avant de le décharger sur la furie la plus proche, lui arrachant un bras. La créature poussa un hurlement en reculant et fut noyée au milieu de ses soeurs qui continuaient d'avancer. Samara frappa de droite et de gauche, repoussant les monstres avec vaillance jusqu'à ce qu'une main griffue n'enserre son poignet. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais la furie lui brisa le bras d'un geste sec. Samara écarquilla ses yeux embués de larmes à cause de la douleur, mais n'émit pas le moindre son. La furie planta ses griffes dans le ventre de l'Asari et la souleva lentement, amenant son visage à hauteur du sien avant de souffler son haleine fétide.

- Jamais... (Murmura Samara.)

De sa main valide, elle attrapa son arme et posa le canon sur sa tempe. Elle eut une ultime pensée pour sa dernière fille, Falere, et s'en voulut de l'abandonner. Elle appuya sur la gâchette. L'arme tomba au sol avec un bruit mat et les muscles de l'Asari se détendirent. La furie huma le corps sans vie avant de le laisser mollement tomber sans lui accorder plus de considération.

Les heures s'écoulaient dans la mort et le sang. Les poches de résistance s'amenuisaient face à l'implacable avancée des endoctrinés. Les navettes d'évacuation étaient finalement parvenues à se poser à divers endroits, et un bon nombre de résistants et de réfugiés avaient pu être évacué. Jack regarda ses élèves avec fierté tandis qu'ils apportaient leur soutien pour évacuer les blessés ou qu'ils consolidaient les défenses avec des barrières biotiques. Malgré les morts et la mine défaite de bon nombres de soldats, ses petits demeuraient droit ce qui lui donnait du baume au coeur. Il y eut une explosion à l'est qui leva un nuage de poussière, à environ trois cents mètres. Jack plissa les yeux mais la vue était obstruée par des montagnes de débris et elle poussa un juron. D'autres explosions suivirent et un groupe émergea de la fumée, manifestement en train de fuir. Des tirs les encadraient et le sol explosait autour d'eux. Deux furent tués avant d'avoir parcourut vingt mètres et un troisième blessé. Jack appela ses élèves et se précipita au devant du groupe, déployant des barrières cinétiques pour dévier les projectiles menaçant. Elle posa ses yeux sur la foule et s'attarda sur deux visages familiers en grimaçant.

Grâce aux étudiants, les réfugiés parvinrent tant bien que mal jusqu'aux navettes avec peu de pertes. Des soldats se placèrent derrière les jeunes biotiques et firent feu sur les forces ennemis pour leur permettre de se replier. Jack rejoignit la navette la plus proche avec ses élèves et les fit monter à bord avant de les rejoindre. Les deux visages familiers étaient déjà dans le kodiak. Le premier appartenait à Miranda Lawson. La femme était occupée à nettoyer et soigner une blessure à sa jambe et était assistée de Jacob Taylor, qui éclairait la plaie à l'aide de son omni-tech et la scannait pour prévenir tout risque.

- La pom-pom girl est blessée ? (Lâcha Jack d'un ton légèrement sec.)

Miranda ne daigna même pas lever les yeux, terminant de nettoyer la plaie qui n'était pas très profonde.

- Merci pour votre aide. (Répondit-elle d'une voix froide.)

Jack renifla avec mépris mais ne répondit pas. La navette s'éleva dans les airs, imitée par les autres, fuyant les troupes ennemis qui avaient rejoint la zone d'atterrissage désormais quasi déserte. Ils essuyèrent quelques tirs, mais il n'y eut ni blessé ni dommage à relever. Les réfugiés poussèrent de franc soupirs de soulagement alors que le sol et le carnage s'éloignaient au fil des minutes.

Un grondement métallique s'éleva au dessus d'eux. Jack, Miranda et Jacob levèrent les yeux en même temps, soudain inquiet.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça... (Marmonna l'ancienne détenue.)

Miranda acquiesça silencieusement et claudiqua jusqu'au cockpit pour jeter un oeil. Il faisait nuit et un fort brouillard rendait la visibilité difficile. Soudain, un trait rouge transperça la brume et frappa une navette sur leur gauche. Le Kodiak explosa dans un geyser de flammes. D'autres traits écarlates jaillirent face à eux et frappèrent les navettes les unes après les autres. Les pilotes poursuivirent leur ascension en engageant les manoeuvres évasives, slalomant en partie à l'aveuglette. Un rayon racla contre le métal et perça un trou derrière Jack. Un bout de métal se ficha dans le dos de la biotique et la navette fit une embardée. Elle perdit l'équilibre et passa à travers l'ouverture. Ses élèves poussèrent des hurlements d'horreur. Miranda se précipita vers la brèche. Jack se tenait du bout des doigts au métal calciné, le visage déformé par la douleur. Elle tendit ses mains pour attraper les siennes.

- Tenez bon ! Jacob ! (Hurla-t-elle à l'intention du soldat.)

Mais celui-ci s'était cogné la tête et était étendu sur le sol, inconscient. Miranda reporta son attention sur Jack et tenta de la hisser à bord. L'ancienne détenue essaya de se redresser, mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus, ses bras étaient ankylosés. Les étudiants essayèrent d'apporter leur aide, mais la navette se pencha sur le coté, les empêchant d'atteindre la cloison percée, et la voix du pilote s'éleva.

- Il faut colmater cette brèche, où on va tous y passer !

Au fur et à mesure que le kodiak s'élevait dans les cieux, que la pression et la température chutaient, son vol devenait plus chaotique. Les doigts de Miranda étaient en train de geler et elle essaya une nouvelle fois d'hisser la biotique en gémissant.

Jack la regarda avec reconnaissance.

- Prenez soin de mes gosses... (Déclara-t-elle d'une voix rauque.)

Miranda considéra son ancienne équipière un instant en secouant la tête.

- Non, Jack, non... (Commença-t-elle.)

L'ex détenue sourit.

- Merci, Miranda.

Elle lâcha les mains de son équipière qui ne put la retenir plus longtemps et tomba dans le vide, disparaissant parmi la brume. Miranda fut rejetée en arrière et percuta la cloison opposée avec force, manquant se démettre l'épaule. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur la brèche qui se recouvrait d'un champ de confinement, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. La navette quitta l'atmosphère terrestre pour s'engager dans la noirceur de l'espace.

Au matin, rares furent les survivants à pouvoir admirer l'aube naissante. Les corps de diverses races jonchaient les rues, parfois dans des positions grotesques, et les rues étaient habitées par des créatures horribles, à la démarche ridicule, qui erraient sans but. Le ciel était teinté de rouge et constellé de Moissonneurs qui allaient et venaient à la recherche de survivants. Les pertes avaient été lourdes et nombreuses chez les organiques qui étaient désormais en déroute hors du système Hélios, à la recherche de survivants dans l'espoir de préserver leurs civilisations. Moins de la moitié des navettes avaient pu récupérer des réfugiés, et moins d'un quart étaient parvenues à rejoindre les croiseurs. Parmi les rapports de pertes figurerait le nom de Zaeed Massani, dont la navette fut abattue par un tir de l'Augure. Parmi les blessés grave répondrait une jeune femme du nom de Kasumi Goto, admise en urgence dans la baie médicale d'un croiseur pour une blessure à l'abdomen.

Les survivants de la nuit funeste demeurés sur Terre étaient tapies dans les sous-sols, plongé dans le désespoir le plus total, avec la simple volonté de pouvoir survivre un jour de plus. Tous savaient qu'il n'y aurait pas de mission de sauvetage, qu'ils ne seraient pas épargnés ou oubliés dans les souterrains. Et même si c'était le cas, le manque de nourriture, les conditions d'hygiène et le froid auraient tôt fait de tuer les plus faibles, fragilisant le groupe qui succomberait rapidement. La peur était palpable et la mort planait autour d'eux, étendant son ombre funeste, patiente et silencieuse. Il était une vérité simple qu'ils avaient accepté : Leur temps était compté.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Fuite.**_

" _Dans un futur lointain..._

L'appareil grésilla et siffla légèrement. Un mot ou deux s'élevèrent, hachés et incompréhensibles. La jeune femme secoua légèrement l'appareil vieillit par le temps avec une pointe d'agacement et une main se posa sur son bras.

- Doucement, tu vas le casser. C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste.

Elle opina sombrement.

- Elles me manquent... (Déclara-t-elle tristement.)

- A moi aussi.

- Les souvenirs s'estompent... Le temps les efface, mais la douleur, elle, ne disparaît pas.

Sa soeur la regarda, peinée, mais ne répondit rien. L'écran de l'appareil s'alluma brièvement et des lignes de codes défilèrent, indiquant le redémarrage. La jeune femme attendit que le menu s'ouvre puis navigua entre les fichiers avant d'en choisir un et de le lancer. Une nouvelle fois, le son qui sortait était haché et un sifflement rendait le tout inaudible. Il s'atténua, et malgré parfois quelques grésillements, la voix devint parfaitement compréhensible. Elle était douce et tendre, le plus beau son que les soeurs avaient jamais entendu. Elles fermèrent les yeux et essayèrent de se rappeler son visage. C'était parfois très difficile.

- Nous avons écumé un nombre important de planète, les armes à la main, prêts à nous défendre durant toutes ces années. (Commença la voix.) Nous avons vu des horreurs, nous avons combattu et détruit des abominations sans nom... Et pourtant, rien n'aurait pu nous préparer à tout ça.

Les soeurs conservèrent le silence et écoutèrent cette voix si belle qui fut autrefois chaleureuse et aujourd'hui teintée de mélancolie. Et elles essayèrent de se souvenir. Car c'était tout ce qui leur restait."

"_Il y a quelques heures..._

- Mais faites quelque chose ! (Hurla l'Asari, le visage en larmes.)

Shepard reposait sous elle, inconsciente, le visage déformé par la douleur. Du sang coulait de son nez et de ses oreilles. La pâleur de sa peau était des plus inquiétante. Ses compagnons étaient réunis autour d'elle, interdit et horrifiés. Personne n'osait la toucher. Le Normandy s'éloignait lentement de la Citadelle, secoué par de violentes explosions qui rendaient la progression à bord des plus chaotiques. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, semblable à une éternité pour Liara et finalement, le docteur Chakwas arriva. Elle se pencha au dessus du corps du commandant et l'examina attentivement. Elle fit un scanner complet à l'aide de son omin-tech et prit son pouls. Puis, elle souleva ses paupières pour tester les réactivités et écouta son coeur.

- Pas de réactions. Fonctions vitales stables. Vous deux ! (Dit-elle en indiquant Garrus et James.) Emmenez là à l'infirmerie. Tali'Zorah, apportez-moi de quoi retirer cette armure au plus vite.

Les concernés ne se firent pas prier. James et Garrus transportèrent prudemment Shepard à l'infirmerie, Liara et Chakwas sur leurs talons. Sur place, l'armure fut retirée et le docteur s'attela à s'occuper de sa patiente. Seule Liara fut autorisée à rester.

Après de longues minutes, Chakwas s'approcha de l'Asari, le visage grave.

- Je suis désolée, Liara.

La jeune femme se redressa, horrifiée.

- Elle... Elle est...(Hoqueta-t-elle.)

- Elle est en vie, mais plongée dans le coma. Et il n'est rien que je puisse faire.

Liara s'approcha de son amante en tremblant et tendit la main vers elle, refusant d'y croire.

- Shepard... (Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.)"

L'Asari émergea du sommeil avec lenteur, le corps engourdis de part sa position. Elle serra ses doigts et pressa quelque chose de chaud et de doux. Elle ouvrit les yeux. C'était la main de Shepard. L'humaine était allongée face à elle et plongée dans le coma. Liara se leva maladroitement puis caressa la joue de son amante avec douceur, le coeur serré. Chakwas pénétra dans la pièce et se figea en voyant le couple. Elle s'avança en essayant d'être aussi discrète que possible et demeura silencieuse. Liara poussa un petit soupir.

- Docteur Chakwas. (Dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.)

- Navrée Liara, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- C'est votre infirmerie. (Répondit l'Asari d'une voix morne sans se retourner.)

L'humaine s'approcha doucement.

- Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi ?

- J'ai dormi. Je me réveille à peine.

- Combien de temps ?

Liara regarda l'heure et garda le silence quelques secondes.

- Moins de trois heures. (Finit-elle par avouer.)

Chakwas poussa un soupir.

- Liara...

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Je peux vous donner un médicament pour vous aider.

Liara secoua négativement la tête.

- Non merci docteur.

- Vous mangez au moins ?

- Je veille sur elle.

- Shepard ne voudrait pas que vous vous négligiez.

- Elle ferait pareil pour moi.

Chakwas prit le temps de la réflexion.

- Je vais vous examiner.

- Non merci.

- Ce n'était pas une demande.

L'humaine se dirigea vers une table libre et tapota dessus à l'égard de Liara.

- Dépêchez-vous. (Finit-elle par dire.)

Liara céda et s'installa sur la table, laissant l'humaine l'ausculter en règle.

- Quelques carences en vitames. (Conclut Chakwas.) Je vous recommande de vous nourrir convenablement et de vous reposer !

L'Asari alla pour répliquer, mais Chakwas la coupa d'un geste de la main.

- Ordre du médecin !

Au début offusquée, Liara finit par opiner, presque reconnaissante. Elle retourna aux cotés de Shepard et caressa son front avant d'y déposer un baiser.

- Veillez bien sur elle. (Lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Chakwas.)

L'humaine acquiesça et offrit un sourire à l'Asari. Celle-ci hésita un long moment avant de finalement quitter l'infirmerie pour rejoindre sa cabine. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et essaya de dormir. Elle ne parvint à s'assoupir qu'au bout de deux heures.

A son réveil, elle ne se sentait guère mieux. A peine reposée et toujours mélancolique. Son ventre grognait et elle avait faim. Elle rejoignit la cantine et se prit quelque chose à grignoter. Cette nourriture, qu'habituellement elle affectionnait, n'avait pas de goût ce jour là et elle mangea plus par besoin que par envie. Ses yeux dérivèrent naturellement vers les vitres de l'infirmerie. A l'intérieur se trouvait Ashley, en grande discussion avec Chakwas. D'ici, l'Asari ne pouvait pas les entendre, aussi décida-t-elle de les rejoindre.

- ... nouvelles de la flotte. C'est chaotique. Les pertes sont nombreuses. Il nous faut les rejoindre pour en savoir plus. Les communications sont limitées pour éviter que les Moissonneurs ne les repèrent.

- C'est terrible.

- Quand le commandant sera-t-elle sur pied ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire, Ashley. Elle est dans le coma. Elle pourrait se réveiller aujourd'hui, demain, dans un mois, dans cinquante ans... Jamais.

Liara se figea en entendant ceci et les humaines remarquèrent alors sa présence. Chakwas détourna le regard, ne supportant pas la détresse dans les yeux de l'Asari.

- Je vois... (Reprit Ashley à voix basse, troublée.) C'est donc à moi que reviens le commandement. (Elle posa son regard sur Shepard puis sur Chakwas.) Prenez soin d'elle.

Et elle quitta l'infirmerie. Liara et Chakwas n'échangèrent pas un mot, pas un regard. L'humaine quitta la pièce à son tour, et l'Asari retourna au chevet de son amante, le coeur lourd. Elle resta à ses cotés durant de longues minutes, mais les paroles d'Ashley résonnaient dans son esprit. Finalement, elle rejoignit ses compagnons sur le pont.

Ils étaient tous là, discutant avec véhémence. Liara pouvait entendre la peur dans la voix de certains de ses amis, pas pour eux, mais pour leurs proches et les leurs. Et elle ne pouvait que les comprendre car leurs peurs n'étaient que les reflets des siennes, gravées au fer rouge au plus profond de son être. Elle s'inquiétait bien entendu pour Shepard, mais également pour ses soeurs, et s'en voulait de les avoir oubliées. Qu'en était-il de la civilisation Asari ? De Thessia ? Le coeur de l'archéologue se serra et elle crut étouffer. Les voix de ses compagnons la ramenèrent à la réalité.

- Je dois retrouver les miens ! (Lâcha Tali d'une voix inquiète.)

- Palaven va avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible. (Renchérit Garrus.)

- Le meilleur moyen d'aider vos peuples, c'est de retrouver la flotte de l'Amiral Hackett. De là, nous pourrons avoir des nouvelles. (Trancha Ashley.)

Bien qu'inquiets, personne ne trouva à répondre. Le Lieutenant attendit que quelqu'un la contre avant de se tourner vers Joker.

- Emmenez nous au Secteur Artémis Tau.

- C'est grand. (Se plaignit Joker.)

- Et bien, nous fouillerons...

Le Normandy navigua vers le relais le plus proche, piloté d'une main de maître par son timonier. Soudain, les alarmes hurlèrent dans tout le vaisseau, créant un vacarme monstre et accentuant la tension.

- IDA, qu'est-ce qu'est ?

- Moissonneurs en approche.

Joker jura.

- Combien ? (S'enquit Ashley d'une voix tendue.)

- Quatre.

- Joker sortez-nous de là ! Il faut les semer avant de rejoindre la flotte !

Le pilote lança le vaisseau à toute vitesse en direction du relais, IDA programmant déjà le saut. Les Moissonneurs gagnaient du terrain et ouvraient leurs tentacules pour libérer des rayons rouge qui éclairèrent les ténèbres. Le Normandy zigzagua tant bien que mal, évitant les tirs ennemis en partie grâce au hasard et aux bons soins d'IDA et de Joker. Un trait racla contre le bouclier sans pour autant passer outre. Le vaisseau colla au relais et s'y connecta avant de le franchir. Les Moissonneurs étaient déjà sur lui. Joker compta les longues minutes jusqu'au passage du relais. Une fois de l'autre coté, il fit faire demi tour au vaisseau et le repassa immédiatement vers une zone plus éloignée.

Les heures s'écoulèrent et l'équipe franchit encore deux relais afin d'éviter tout soucis.

- Pas de trace Moissonneur. (Annonça fièrement Joker.)

- Bon, direction Artémis Tau en ce... (Commença Ashley.)

Un grondement résonna, ténu. Au loin, une forme sombre s'avançait, minuscule à cette distance.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'est ? (Jura le Lieutenant.)

- Systèmes furtifs enclenchés. On va voir ça.

Joker manoeuvra vers l'étrange forme à vitesse réduite. IDA de son coté lança les scanners.

- Pas de trace de métal. (Annonça l'IA.)

- C'est donc organique. (Conclut Liara.)

IDA utilisa les caméras du Normandy pour avoir une image de la créature et fit un zoom dessus.

- Léviathan... (Murmura Garrus.)

- Regardez, il se dirige vers cette petite planète. (Indiqua Tali.)

Les compagnons regardèrent l'imposante créature avec une tension manifeste.

- Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique...

- Joker, notez les coordonnées de cette planète, au cas où.

Le pilote s'exécuta.

- Voyons ça de plus près...

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, un grondement métallique résonna avec force suivi par de nombreux autres. Un Moissonneur sortit de l'atmosphère de la petite planète et se jeta sur le Léviathan. Une onde pourpre s'échappa de ce dernier et la machine stoppa sa course avant de dériver, visiblement sans vie. Une demi douzaine d'autres surgirent de la noirceur de l'espace selon le même angle d'approche que le Léviathan auparavant. Ils firent feu en se jetant sur leur ennemi. De nouveau, le Léviathan brilla d'un éclat violacé et deux Moissonneurs se retournèrent contre les leurs. Mais trois de plus arrivaient et les machines manipulées furent réduites en pièces en un clin d'oeil. Les rayons d'énergies écarlates frappèrent le monstre organique, lui arrachant des hurlements de douleur. Il contra et canalisa son pouvoir sur deux autres machines, mais l'une d'elle résista. Une patte du Léviathan fut sectionnée par un rayon et sa carapace explosa à de nombreux endroits. Un liquide noirâtre flotta autour de lui, s'échappant de ses nombreuses plaies. Il cessa de remuer et les Moissonneurs fondirent sur lui. Il y eut de maigres gémissements.

- C'est vraiment la fin... (Murmura Liara, effarée.)

- Joker, tirez-nous d'ici.

- A vos ordres Lieutenant.

Le Normandy fit demi tour et rejoignit le relais en quelques minutes pour bondir en hyper-espace. Les Moissonneurs ne le remarquèrent même pas.

Il s'écoula de nombreuses heures avant qu'ils n'atteignent le secteur Artémis Tau, et chacun essaya de vaquer à ses occupations, d'oublier pour un temps les horreurs de la guerre. Tali'Zorah et Garrus s'enfermèrent dans la salle du canon qu'ils stérilisèrent. Personne ne les revit de la journée. James et Ashley firent des entraînements dans la soute, sous le regard de Cortez et Traynor qui cherchaient là un moyen de s'occuper l'esprit en lançant des paris. Joker et IDA profitèrent de la présence de l'autre dans le cockpit et personne n'osa les déranger. Ils prétextèrent avoir des systèmes à vérifier. Javik resta la majeure partie du temps dans ses quartiers, seul. Il finit par rejoindre l'infirmerie et s'installa près de Shepard sans rien dire, la dardant de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de l'humaine, quels étaient ses sentiments à son égard. Camarade, supérieure, amie ? Un peu des trois sans doute. Il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir d'avoir échouer à en finir avec la guerre. Son propre peuple en avait été incapable. Pourtant, intérieurement, il était furieux. Il l'observa silencieusement durant de longues minutes, droit et les mains dans le dos. Il pouvait lire sur le visage de l'humaine toute sa détresse. Elle ne semblait pas paisible. Javik passa ses mains devant lui, dévoilant l'éclat d'écho qu'il caressa du bout des doigts.

_" Le prothéen serra la main de l'humaine et lui tendit l'éclat._

_- Désormais, c'est à vous de le remplir._

_Mirlina considéra l'objet sans oser le prendre._

_- Qu'est-ce que j'y mettrais ?_

_- Ce que vous voulez léguer aux autres. Ou ce que vous désirez oublier._

_Elle opina et toucha l'artefact sans pour autant le prendre._

_- Merci. Vous me le donnerez quand tout sera fini._

_Il hocha la tête._

_- Commandant."_

Depuis lors, le prothéen n'avait qu'une idée en tête, lui remettre l'éclat. Il poussa un maigre soupir et le déposa sur la table prêt de l'humaine avant de quitter la pièce. Il espérait qu'elle se remettrait. Elle valait mieux que la grande majorité des siens. Liara sortit de sa chambre et posa son regard sur le prothéen. Mais Javik ne s'arrêta pas et poursuivit sa route. L'Asari haussa les épaules puis rejoignit Shepard. Elle avait de petits yeux à force de travailler sur ses écrans. Elle avait mit à jour les bases de données dans sa boîte noire mais se demandait toujours comment en fabriquer d'autre. A moins que...

Elle se figea en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Shepard s'était redressée. Elle s'approcha d'elle, n'osant y croire, une main tendu avec espoir. Mais l'humaine avait les yeux fermés et ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence.

- Mirlina ? (Appela l'Asari d'une voix hésitante.)

L'intéressée n'eut aucune réaction durant de longues secondes. Puis, elle poussa un hurlement et retomba lourdement sur ses oreillers, prises de violentes convulsions. Liara se précipita vers l'intercom.

- Docteur Chakwas ! (Hurla-t-elle terrifiée.) Venez vite !

Elle retourna vers Shepard et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour essayer de la maintenir. Mais les convulsions de la jeune femme étaient si puissantes que Liara fut violemment repoussée en quelques secondes. L'Asari regarda son amante, impuissante et horrifiée. Chakwas arriva moins de deux minutes plus tard, accompagnée de la moitié de l'équipe de Shepard qui avait entendu le hurlement.

- Vite, aidez-là ! (Hurla Liara.)

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? (S'enquit James.)

Chakwas souleva les paupières de l'humaine pour tenter de vérifier ses pupilles, mais les convulsions rendaient l'exercice impossible.

- James, tenez-la, fermement ! (Elle aperçut Garrus pénétrer dans l'infirmerie du coin de l'oeil.) Garrus, prenez ses pieds !

Le Turien s'exécuta malgré son incompréhension. Il attrapa fermement les jambes du commandant et essaya de la maintenir immobile. Chakwas réussit tant bien que mal à faire ses tests, non sans se prendre un ou deux coups.

- Son activité cérébrale est en haussa constante...

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? (Insista Liara.)

- J'aurais pensé à un cauchemar, mais au vu de l'intensité, c'est autre chose.

Elle alla fouiller dans les tiroirs et revint avec deux seringues qu'elle planta dans les bras de Mirlina. Après quelques secondes, les convulsions se firent plus rares et au bout de quelques minutes, elles disparurent. Liara essuya le front de son amante. Elle était chaude et en sueur. Des larmes coulaient sous ses paupières closes.

- J'ignore ce qu'elle a... (Murmura Chakwas avec désespoir.)

- Que lui avez-vous donné ?

- Des sédatifs. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Les hauts parleurs grésillèrent et la voix de Joker s'éleva.

- Arrivée dans le secteur Artémis Tau dans deux minutes.

Ashley et ses compagnons restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis, voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus, ils quittèrent l'infirmerie pour rejoindre le cockpit. Liara les suivit avec regret tout en priant le docteur de veiller sur l'humaine. Celle-ci lui assura de le faire.

Le vaisseau sortit de l'hyper-espace.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? (S'enquit Ashley en arrivant dans le poste de pilotage.)

- Pour l'instant, rien. (Répondit IDA.) Il n'y a aucune émission aux alentours.

- Merde. C'est pourtant bien dans ce secteur qu'ils étaient quand ils ont émit...

- Oui, il n'y a pas de doute possible.

- Alors nous allons devoir fouiller système par système.

- ça risque de prendre des jours. (Intervint Joker.)

- Alors ne perdons pas un instant.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose. Shepard ne fit pas d'autres crises ce qui fut un bon signe d'après Chakwas. Mais Liara ne pouvait arrêter de s'angoisser et descendait régulièrement tenir compagnie à son amante. Elle passait également de temps à autres dans sa cabine mais personne ne savait ce qu'elle y faisait. Finalement, IDA trouva quelque chose.

- C'est un signal. (Elle se tourna vers Ashley.) De détresse.

Le Lieutenant opina mais ne dit rien. IDA et Joker tracèrent le signal et remontèrent à sa source. Et ce qu'ils virent les figea d'horreur : Un vaste champs de débris et de cadavres flottant dans l'espace. Au vu de la quantité, il y avait pas loin d'une centaine de vaisseau réduits en pièces, appartenant à diverses races. Un peu plus loin, flottaient trois cadavres de Moissonneur classe sovereign, et une dizaine de destroyer.

- Le signal provient de la planète un peu plus loin.

- Emmenez-nous là bas mais restez prudent.

Ils contournèrent le champ, évitant de compter le nombre de corps, de regarder les couleurs des vaisseaux, d'essayer de se remémorer qui servait à bord. Un goût amer dans la bouche, ils fermèrent les yeux.

De la fumée s'échappait de divers endroits à la surface de la planète, la majorité en passe de s'éteindre. Ils volèrent à basse altitude, constatant le passage des Moissonneurs à travers les larges traînées au sol et les corps éparpillés. Les modules de survie étaient tous détruits.

- Des signes de vies ?

Joker secoua négativement la tête.

- Mais on détecte un sous signal sur les canaux d'urgence. Crypté. Sur des fréquences quasiment indétectables.

- D'où vient-il ?

- Une centaine de kilomètre, au nord.

- Allons-y.

Ils pistèrent le signal et trouvèrent une épave calcinée. Ashley, IDA et James descendirent en reconnaissance. La mort flottait dans l'air ainsi que l'odeur du métal brûlé. Ils avancèrent prudemment et en groupe, encadrant IDA qui leur indiquait la route à suivre. Ils croisèrent quelques corps sur leur chemin, la plupart en charpie à cause des explosions. Une partie du vaisseau était profondément enfouie sous terre et ils durent se faufiler dans ses entrailles pour parvenir à descendre.

- Deux mètres. (Annonça IDA.)

Il y eut un brusque mouvement au milieu des ténèbres, sur leur droite. Ashley éclaira l'endroit, prête à tirer.

- Signe de vie ! ( Déclara IDA.)

- Montrez-vous. (Ordonna Ashley.) Nous ne vous ferons pas de mal.

- Vous n'êtes pas avec eux ? (Demanda une voix tremblante, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.)

- Avec qui ?

- Les machines.

Ashley baissa légèrement son arme.

- Non. Vous étiez de la flotte ?

Une femme sortit des ténèbres en claudiquant, une main posée sur son abdomen. Du sang s'écoulait entre ses doigts, provenant d'une plaie béante qui menaçait de vomir ses entrailles. Elle tremblait des pieds à la tête, entre horreur et frissons.

- Ils sont partit... (Murmura-t-elle avant de tomber à genou.) Plus de grondement...

IDA se précipita vers elle et la femme poussa un hurlement de terreur.

- Tout va bien ! (Lança Williams d'une voix forte.)

- Elle est en état de choc.

La synthétique utilisa son omni-tech pour scanner les blessures de la femme et établir un diagnostic.

- Vous faisiez partie de la flotte ? (Insista Ashley.)

L'inconnue opina, apeurée.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Les machines sont arrivées... Elles ont poussés leurs grondements sinistres... Il n'y a pas eu de sommation, pas de revendication... Seulement les rayons rouges, les grondements, les explosions, la mort...

Les tremblements secouant son corps étaient de plus en plus violent. Le sang coulait de sa blessure avec abondance, emportant avec lui les couleurs de sa peau qui devenait pâle. Sa voix n'était guère plus qu'un murmure et son discours perdait en cohérence avec les secondes.

- Les explosions, la mort, partout, tout autour...

- Savez-vous si l'Amiral Hackett était là ? Si son vaisseau à pu s'enfuir ?

Le nom de l'amiral la fit réagir. Elle tourna ses yeux exorbités vers le Lieutenant et celle-ci put y lire la peur et la folie.

- Je servais sur son bâtiment. Ingénieur... Je l'ai supplié de venir, mais il ne voulait pas... Une explosion... Puis plus rien... Plus rien...

Ashley se mit à genou devant la blessée, essayant d'être la plus claire et aimable possible.

- Avez-vous vu le corps de l'Amiral ? Est-il mort ?

- Plus rien... Tous morts... Tous morts... (Répéta-t-elle tout bas, sa voix s'éteignant peu à peu.)

Un spasme traversa son corps et elle poussa un gémissement. Puis, elle expira une dernière fois et se figea. Ses muscles se relâchèrent. La vie déserta son regard en même temps que son corps. Ashley détourna les yeux avec dégoût.

IDA relâcha le corps et le regarda un long moment, ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir. Elle plia et déplia ses doigts, observant le sang sur ses membres synthétiques avec curiosité et une pointe d'écoeurement. Puis, elle se leva et fouilla parmi les décombres. Elle sortit un objet partiellement brûlé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? (S'enquit James.)

- La boîte noire du module. Normalement, elle devrait être également reliée aux caméras du vaisseau avant son éjection. Nous pourrons en savoir plus. (Déclara-t-elle d'une voix morne.)

Elle s'approcha de la balise et coupa le signal.

- Allez, on remonte. (Déclara Ashley, le coeur lourd.)

- Lieutenant ?

- Oui, IDA ?

La synthétique baissa les yeux un instant, plongée dans la réflexion.

- Excusez-moi... (Commença-t-elle, troublée.) Quel effet cela vous fait-il de voir quelqu'un de votre peuple mourir ?

L'humaine conserva le silence durant près d'une minute qui lui parut durer une éternité.

- C'est dur... (Finit-elle par avouer tout bas.)

- J'ai lu de la détresse dans son regard, de la peur... J'ai ressenti comme un vide quand elle est morte. Je me suis sentie... Impuissante...

- Tu comprends ce que ça fait alors.

L'IA réfléchit à l'affirmation.

- Oui.

- Et qu'en conclus-tu ?

- C'est dur. (Répondit-elle après un moment.)

Ashley opina puis remonta, ses coéquipiers sur les talons. Le Normandy les attendait en vol stationnaire.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Cauchemar.**_

" _Dans un futur lointain..._

- Nous avons essayé, nous avons combattu. Mais rien de ce que nous pouvions faire n'était déterminant. Ce fut tragique, la période la plus sombre de nos vies. Une noirceur qui n'a jamais totalement disparue. Affaiblis, nous n'avions plus personne d'autre sur qui compter. L'espoir s'était éteint.

De courts bips résonnèrent autour des deux soeurs, annonciateur de l'arrivée imminente. Elles scellèrent leurs armures, uniques, et vérifièrent leurs armes. Leur équipement ne ressemblait à aucun autre, conçu spécialement pour elles. Itany déposa l'appareil sur la table à coté d'elle et ses doigts caressèrent un cadre où était affiché la photo d'une femme. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Tu crois qu'elles sont fières de nous ? (Demanda-t-elle tout bas.)

Sa soeur la dévisagea longuement.

- Tu as peur, Itany ?

L'intéressée opina sombrement, le visage crispé. Kayla la prit dans ses bras et la serra tout contre son coeur.

- Chuuut, je suis là. Tout va bien se passer. (Dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.)

Itany se blottit dans les bras de sa soeur. Kayla avait toujours été la plus forte, la plus sage d'entre elles. Elle avait toujours été présente pour elle et Itany ne doutait pas devoir tout à sa soeur.

Un sifflement s'éleva comme la porte coulissait.

- Nous arrivons bientôt, mesdemoiselles. (Déclara un homme d'une voix tendue.)"

" _Il y a quelques heures..._

Le vieil homme tenait un datapad à la main et vérifiait les arrivées des vaisseaux. Son visage était creusé par de larges cernes et une profonde détresse se lisait dans ses yeux. Pour autant, il restait droit et il émanait de lui un sentiment de puissance et d'autorité naturelle.

- Combien de bâtiments manquent au rapport ? (Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de l'homme qui se tenait sur sa droite.)

- Près d'une cinquantaine, Amiral.

Le vieil homme poussa un long et profond soupir. Environ trois cents vaisseaux avaient quitté le système Hélios sain et sauf. Seuls deux cent avaient donné signe de vie depuis, moins de cent cinquante étaient venus au rendez-vous. Le danger était omni-présent et désormais, les organiques ne pouvaient plus compter que sur eux même. Mais depuis la débâcle, les relations inter espèces étaient tendus. Chaque race souhaitait ardemment sauver son peuple et sa civilisation, les prémunir de l'annihilation, de la moisson. Chaque leader voulait avoir le contrôle de la flotte afin de l'envoyer sur son monde et sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Mais en définitive, tous savaient qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire seuls, que la seule chance de préserver ne serait-ce qu'un fragment de leurs cultures respectives étaient de travailler ensemble. Traqués par les Moissonneurs, les organiques étaient poussés à bout et il leur faudra bientôt bouger pour éviter tout danger. Hackett secoua doucement la tête. Il devait se préparer au pire.

- Nous leur laissons encore une journée. Puis, il nous faudra partir avant que les Moissonneurs ne nous repèrent.

L'intendant acquiesça.

- Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, Amiral.

- Et qu'en est-il de Shepard et du Normandy ?

- Nous avons reçu un signal de retour, mais aucune réponse. Nous ignorons s'ils sont en chemin ou non.

- Bien. Rompez.

L'intendant salua puis s'en alla, laissant l'Amiral seul avec ses pensées. Le vieil homme était las. Le poids des années pesait sur ses épaule et rendait son corps lourd. Il jeta le datapad sur son lit et se servit un verre de whisky écossais qu'il vida d'une traite. Le liquide roula dans sa bouche, coula dans sa gorge, mais ne lui procura aucune sensation, aucun plaisir. Il poussa un profond soupir et se prit la tête entre les mains. Que devait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Les alarmes du vaisseau retentirent, brisant les pensées de l'Amiral. Des coups rapides suivirent moins de trente secondes plus tard à la porte et Hackett reprit une expression déterminée en lissant rapidement son uniforme.

- Entrez !

La porte coulissa et laissa entrer un soldat en armure.

- Amiral, forces Moissonneurs en approche !

- Quoi ? (Le vieil homme écarquilla les yeux puis se reprit rapidement.) Evacuation immédiate ! Dites aux vaisseaux de passer le relais au plus vite ! Envoyez des coordonnées de saut, dispersez la flotte pour réduire les chances d'interception.

- Monsieur, ils nous encerclent...

Le sang du vieil homme ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita hors de sa cabine et rejoignit le pont, suivi par le soldat.

- Comment ont-ils pu nous encercler et nous prendre ainsi au dépourvu ? (Tonna-t-il, furieux.)

- On l'ignore, tout était calme, et soudain...

Une violente secousse traversa tout le vaisseau et envoya valser nombre de ses occupants. Hackett se raccrocha au fauteuil d'un ingénieur pour ne pas tomber et regarda autour de lui la panique s'installer.

- Bouclier à 20 % ! Pertes d'énergies dans les niveaux deux, trois et cinq !

- 5% de la flotte détruite !

- L'étau Moissonneur se resserre !

- Nombreux vaisseaux à la dérive !

- Portes du hangar bloquées, impossible de lancer les chasseurs !

Hackett se redressa et assimila les informations, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

- Coordonnez nos tirs avec ceux de la flotte, concentrez vous sur un seul coté afin d'ouvrir une brèche ! Nous ne pouvons pas éviter les pertes, mais nous allons essayer de sauver ce que l'on peut ! Marquez moi les cibles !

- A vos ordres !

Un nouveau tir toucha le vaisseau qui vibra intensément. Des écrans de contrôles explosèrent sous la surcharge, tuant certains de leurs occupants.

- Boucliers perdus ! Intégrité de la coque sous les 80 % ! On ne tiendra pas un tir de plus, Amiral !

- Engagez les manoeuvres d'évitements ! Appel à tous les bâtiments, demande de soutien !

- Arizona, Kansas et Paris répondent à l'appel et se mettent en formation !

- Et ces cibles, vous me les avez marqués ?

- Oui Amiral, un destroyer vient de céder !

- Poursuivez !

L'espace prenait une teinte rouge, constellé d'explosions et de Moissonneurs faisant feu. La flotte organique subissait de lourdes pertes continues. Les vaisseaux se tordaient et s'ouvraient, tombaient en morceaux. Des modules de survies partaient dans tous les sens. Ils ne faisaient rarement plus de quelques kilomètres avant d'être réduits en cendres. Hackett serra les poings jusqu'au sang, comptant les secondes. Une vingtaine de vaisseaux avaient répondu à son appel de détresse, autant qui furent détruit pour le sauver.

- Brèche dans la formation Moissonneur ! (Annonça une voix.)

- Engouffrez-vous dedans sans tarder, envoyez l'ordre à tous les bâtiments de se replier sur le champ !

- Ordres transmis, Amiral !

- Accélérez !

- Moteurs à pleines puissances ! On ne peut pas aller plus vite !

- Dérivez l'alimentation générale vers les moteurs, ainsi que celle des canons ! Et renforcez les boucliers par la même occasion !

- Mais sans canon, nous ne pourrons plus nous défendre !

- C'est déjà le cas !

Le vaisseau était secoué par des explosions de plus en plus puissantes.

- Hangar dépressurisé, cabines de l'équipage aussi.

- Activez les champs de confinement !

Ils sortirent de l'étau Moissonneurs, imité par moins d'un tiers de la flotte. Deux bâtiments explosèrent juste derrière eux. Ils prirent la direction du relais quand une nouvelle secousse fit vibrer le vaisseau et envoya tout le monde à la renverse. De nombreux postes explosèrent les uns après les autres, la fumée envahit le pont en même temps que les incendies et la panique. Et ils furent plongé dans le noir.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Plus d'énergie !

Les secondes s'écoulèrent dans le crépitement des flammes, le crissement du métal et les cris. Les lumières de secours s'activèrent et de l'eau sortit du plafond pour éteindre les feux, sans réel succès.

- Nous avons perdus trois réacteurs, impossible de rejoindre le relais. (Annonça une femme d'une voix tremblante.)

Hackett regarda les écrans encore allumés et posa son regard sur une planète un peu plus loin.

- Emmenez-nous là bas, c'est notre unique chance !

Le vaisseau se dirigea vers la planète à allure réduite, secoué par de violentes explosions le long de sa coque. Le métal vibra et grinça. Un tir écarlate transperça la coque et découpa le bâtiment en deux.

- Evacuation ! Evacuation !

L'avant du vaisseau partit à la dérive et l'arrière fonça à toute allure vers le sol. Ses occupants courraient dans tous les sens, se précipitant vers les modules de survies. Une femme se précipita sur Hackett et attrapa sa manche pour le tirer.

- Venez ! (Hurla-t-elle.)

- Partez ! (Ordonna le vieil homme.)

Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre et de nouvelles explosions retentirent autour d'eux. La jeune femme fut soufflée et se cogna la tête. Elle se redressa maladroitement et regarda autour d'elle. Quelqu'un attrapa sa main et la tira vers les modules. Elle suivit cet inconnu sans réellement comprendre.

Hackett regarda les gens autour de lui partir, les incitant à le laisser, malgré leurs protestations. Il baissa les yeux vers ses jambes, osant regarder pour la première fois la blessure qui le faisait souffrir depuis de longues minutes. Un morceau de métal avait traversé son mollet et le maintenait prisonnier. Il ferma les yeux un instant et prit une profonde inspiration pour oublier la douleur. Puis, il tapota sur l'écran face à lui.

- Ici l'Amiral Hackett. Si vous recevez ce message...

Les grincements du vaisseau redoublèrent d'intensité et les secousses s'accentuèrent. Hackett parla d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit ambiant. Et alors qu'il appuyait sur l'écran, une violente explosion souffla les restes du pont. Hackett ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les flammes fondre sur lui. Le vaisseau se crasha et s'enfonça profondément dans le sol."

Une journée et demi. C'est le temps qu'il fallut à IDA pour analyser et décrypter le contenu de la boîte noire. Enormément de données furent impossible à récupérer, beaucoup d'images furent perdus, et beaucoup d'interférences rendirent le son inaudible à de nombreux moments. Mais l'équipage put voir les derniers moments du croiseur ainsi que ceux de Hackett. Ils demeurèrent silencieux, le visage grave.

- Ici l'Amiral Hackett. Si vous recevez ce message, alors il reste un espoir. Vous êtes peut-être parmi les derniers survivants de la galaxie. Mais tout n'est pas perdu. Il existe une base souterraine sur un monde d'Eden non habité. Le dernier recours en vue de protéger notre héritage et notre culture. Vous y serez à l'abri. Ne laissez pas...

Le bruit d'une explosion rendit le reste inaudible. Le silence s'installa dans la cabine.

- Les coordonnées sont dans un fichier joint. (Finit par dire IDA.)

- Je dois retourner parmi les miens. Sauver ce qui peut l'être. (Murmura Tali'Zorah.)

- Je pense que nous devrions sauver autant de monde que possible avant de penser à nous cacher ! ( Intervint Garrus d'une voix forte.)

Ashley opina.

- Joker, direction Palaven, ensuite nous irons sur Rannoch.

- A vos ordres, Lieutenant.

- Merci.

Ashley inclina la tête, puis quitta la pièce. Une fois seule, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et des tremblements secouèrent son corps. Elle tapa du poing sur un mur.

- Merde...

Et elle demeura immobile un long moment. Traynor arriva dans le couloir et se figea, prise au dépourvu. Elle s'approcha et posa maladroitement la main sur l'épaule de Williams. Celle-ci releva la tête et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Vous allez bien ? (Demanda doucement Traynor.)

Ashely repoussa la main de Traynor d'une manière un peu sèche.

- ça va.

Et elle s'en alla. L'officier la regarda partir sans oser la suivre.

Palaven était la proie des flammes. Les Moissonneurs pullulaient à sa surface et dans les cieux, semant la mort sur les survivants qui se terraient un peu partout. Il y avait des milliers de signaux de détresse et plus aucune flotte en orbite. Les réseaux de communications étaient morts. Garrus regarda sa planète sans oser y croire, la détresse se lisant dans son regard.

- Impossible de passer. On se fera détruire. (Annonça Joker d'une voix sombre.)

Tali'Zorah se rapprocha de Garrus et lui prit la main. Le turien ne le remarqua même pas.

- Trois Moissonneurs quittent la planète et viennent vers nous.

- Sortez-nous d'ici. (Ordonna Ashley.)

Le Normandy fit demi tour et repassa le relais, fuyant les Moissonneurs et Palaven. Les heures s'écoulèrent, les planètes défilèrent, et le constat était le même partout. Les horreurs de Palaven touchaient toute la galaxie. Thessia, Rannoch, Tuchanka, la Terre... Joker et IDA étaient seuls dans le cockpit, naviguant de planète en planète, d'horreur en horreur. Le timonier cracha et tapa soudainement du poing sur le mur à sa gauche, la rage prenant le pas sur lui.

- Jeff ! ( S'écria IDA avec inquiétude.)

Du sang coulait le long du bras du timonier et gouttait sur le sol.

- On les a abandonné... (Murmura-t-il entre ses dents.)

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- On les a tous abandonné ! La galaxie est en train de mourir, et nous, nous sommes toujours là...

- Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu.

- Ce n'était pas assez...

- Qu'auriez-vous voulu faire de plus ?

- Je... (Il baissa les yeux.) Je ne sais pas. Simplement plus... Hackett est mort, Shepard est dans le coma, les mondes que nous avons connu sont à feu et à sang... (Il poussa un profond soupir.) Nous avons perdu.

IDA ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle se leva et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Le timonier prit une profonde inspiration et posa sa main sur la sienne pour se redonner du courage. Il secoua légèrement la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées et se concentra de nouveau sur ses écrans.

- Combien de temps avant l'arrivée sur ce fameux monde d'Eden ? (Demanda-t-il d'une voix morne.)

- Deux jours.

Il opina, l'esprit ailleurs.

Le Normandy sortit de l'hyper espace deux jours plus tard et se dirigea vers la petite planète bleu. Il en fit le tour, scannant sa surface avec minutie à la recherche d'un danger, d'une base, d'un quelconque signe de vie. Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans une attente tendue.

- Je ne détecte rien. (Annonça IDA.) Mais il semblerait qu'à cet endroit, il y ait une grotte souterraine.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, elle afficha la zone sur les écrans. Les détecteurs renvoyaient l'image d'un trou sous la terre et le signal se brouillait jusqu'à disparaître.

- Des brouilleurs... (Marmonna Ashley.) On va descendre.

Accompagnée d'IDA et de Tali'Zorah, Williams se dirigea vers le hangar. Liara intercepta le groupe dans l'ascenseur.

- Lieutenant, je voudrais parler à Tali s'il vous plait.

- Faites vite.

La Quarienne et l'Asari s'écartèrent des autres.

- Que puis-je pour vous, courtière de l'ombre ?

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça s'il vous plait... (Déclara l'Asari d'une voix triste. Elle tendit à la jeune femme une boîte.) J'aimerais que vous scanniez cet objet et que vous me disiez à votre retour si je pourrais le brancher dans la base et créer un réseau.

La Quarienne regarda l'objet avec curiosité et s'exécuta, passant son omni-tech par dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un héritage... (Devant le regard de Tali, elle ajouta :) Je vous en dirais plus en temps voulu, vous avez ma parole.

Tali opina et termina son scanner. Les propriétés de l'appareil s'affichèrent sur son écran.

- C'est complexe. Il vous faudra une source d'énergie capable de l'alimenter.

- C'est pour cela que je vous demande de voir si une telle chose sera possible.

- Je vous fais confiance, Liara. Je reviendrais avec les informations que vous me demandez.

- Merci.

La Quarienne s'inclina puis rejoignit Williams et IDA à bord du Kodiak. Le vaisseau les emmena sur la planète. Elles restèrent de longues heures au sol, à chercher une ouverture pour entrer dans la base.

Les sensations étaient étranges. Les sons semblaient éthérés, les objets et les personnes vaporeux. Le sol tanguait sous ses pieds et se déformait, rendant ses déplacements chaotiques. Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer une personne d'une autre. Les visages se mélangeaient, anonymes dans la foule. Parfois, elle reconnaissait quelqu'un, une personne qui fut un ami, un compagnon, une connaissance. Mais ils disparaissaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de leur parler. D'ailleurs, elle n'y parvenait pas. Sa langue était de plomb et ses bras ankylosés.

Soudain, une lumière aveuglante emplit son champ de vision. Des traits écarlates noyèrent le ciel au dessus d'elle, les cris et la panique résonnèrent comme les gens essayaient de fuir. Des immeubles explosèrent et le sol s'ouvrit en deux. La fumée et la mort flottèrent dans l'air en l'espace de quelques secondes. Et ce bruit horrible, annonciateur de la mort, ce grondement métallique... Elle ressentit des picotements à la base de sa nuque et en eut la chair de poule.

- Impuissante... (Murmura une voix caverneuse.)

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait personne. Le sol explosa sous ses pieds et elle fut soufflée plus loin. Elle poussa un gémissement et essaya de se redresser. Quelqu'un arriva vers elle en courant et en l'appelant.

- Shepard ! C'est pas le moment de dormir !

La vue de l'intéressée était troublée et elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaître la voix qui s'adressait à elle, à voir son visage. Mais elle pouvait deviner que c'était une Asari. Des sons gutturaux résonnèrent autour d'elles et l'Asari se mit en garde. Elle déchaîna ses pouvoirs biotiques dans un concert d'explosions, déchiquetant tout ennemi à sa portée. Mirlina essaya de se redresser, mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Son corps était comme figé. Les monstres s'accumulèrent autour de son alliée, de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus nombreux. Elle essaya de l'appeler, de la prévenir du danger, mais ses lèvres restèrent figées, sa langue demeura inerte. Et une voix résonna à l'intérieur de son crâne.

- Impuissante... (Répéta-t-elle.) Responsable...

Les zombis encerclèrent la biotique et lui sautèrent dessus, s'agglutinant sur son corps frêle. Celle-ci relâcha une puissance onde de choc qui fit voltiger ses ennemis dans tous les sens. Elle manqua chuter et posa genou à terre, à bout de souffle. Mais déjà, d'autres monstres se jetaient sur elle et elle ploya sous le nombre. Un cri retentit suivi de craquements horribles. Les zombis se retirèrent sans prêter attention à Shepard. La jeune femme sentit que son corps se débloquait enfin et se redressa. Elle avança vers le corps d'un pas mal assuré et se pencha au dessus. Baignée dans une mare de sang, le corps contusionné, tordu et brisé, reposait Aria T'loak, reine pirate d'Oméga. La tête de l'Asari bougea et son regard sans vie plongea dans celui de l'humaine. Des dizaines, des centaines de corps, apparurent tout autour de la jeune femme, affreusement mutilés. Tous la dardèrent de leurs yeux morts d'un air accusateur.

- Impuissante... (Dirent-elles en choeur.) Responsable...

Les voix résonnèrent autour et en elle. Elle gémit et se prit la tête entre les mains. De légers spasmes secouèrent son corps. Une multitude de souvenirs remontèrent et la mort de dizaines, de centaines, de milliers d'êtres lui revinrent en mémoire, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Et chaque fois, elle fut impuissante. Elle revit les flammes lécher le corps d'Hackett et gémit. Les cadavres autour d'elle se relevèrent et l'encerclèrent, continuant de déclamer de leur voix monocorde avant de lui sauter dessus.

- Votre faute ! (Hurla Aria, son corps tombant en lambeaux, ses yeux perforés sortant de leurs orbites.)

Shepard poussa un hurlement de terreur.

Mirlina convulsa fortement sous les yeux horrifiés de ses amis. Chakwas tenait à la main des seringues et essayait de les planter dans le bras de sa patiente. Mais les spasmes de cette dernière la repoussait à chaque fois.

- Tenez-là fermement ! (Hurla l'humaine à l'égard de ses compagnons.)

James et Garrus s'exécutèrent. Il leur était de plus en plus difficile de retenir l'humaine dont les crises s'accentuaient. Garrus fut violemment repoussé en arrière et s'étala au sol en maugréant. Chakwas plongea les seringues dans le bras de l'humaine et en vida le contenu avant d'être rejetée en arrière à son tour. Elle se cogna la tête contre le mur et poussa un maigre grognement. Les convulsions continuèrent durant de longues minutes avant de ralentir pour finalement s'estomper. Le docteur se rapprocha de sa patiente et l'ausculta, le visage grave. Le coeur de Shepard battait à tout rompre, son corps était brûlant et en sueur et son activité cérébrale atteignait des pics dangereux. Cela faisait maintenant la quatrième crise depuis la découverte de l'épave, et la vieil femme se sentait toujours aussi impuissante. Les calmants perdaient en efficacité et elle n'avait pas de solution.

- Combien de calmants vous reste-t-il ? (S'enquit Garrus.)

- A peine cinq. Après ça, je ne pourrais plus lui venir en aide. (Elle marqua une pause, la mine sombre.) Et je doute qu'elle survive bien longtemps sans aide... Son coeur ne pourra pas résister à ces crises indéfiniment.

- On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose ! (S'écria Liara tout en caressant le front de son amante.) Je refuse de la laisser ainsi...

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de l'Asari comme la vision de Thessia changée en champ de mort lui revenait.

- Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste... (Murmura-t-elle tout bas.)

Javik s'avança.

- Alors aidez-là !

Liara le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Comment ? (Demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée.)

- En liant votre esprit au sien.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Un plan.**_

" _Dans un futur proche..._

La jeune femme était en sueur et gémissait sous la douleur, la respiration saccadée. Sa position n'était pas des plus confortable ni des plus pudique, mais à ce moment là, elle n'en avait cure. La main du père de son enfant à naître tenait la sienne et ce contact lui donnait de la force.

- Poussez ! (Ordonna le médecin.)

La jeune femme prit appui sur les repose-pied et poussa en gémissant de plus belle. La douleur venait par vague successive et épuisait son corps.

- Je suis là chérie, tout va bien.

Le père déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme et celle-ci en fut reconnaissante.

- Inspirez... Poussez !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, bloqua et poussa. Les minutes s'écoulèrent pareilles à des heures dans la souffrance et les halètements. Puis, elle cessa et un sentiment de vide s'empara de la jeune mère. Le docteur sourit au couple, l'enfant dans les bras. Son père vint le prendre et le contempla d'un air béa en se tournant vers sa femme avant de déclarer d'un ton léger.

- C'est une fille.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

- Tu as décidé d'un nom ?

Elle acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres comme l'enfant était posé sur son ventre. Elle le caressa du bout des doigts, exténuée.

- Kayla... (Murmura-t-elle.)"

" _De nombreuses heures auparavant..._

Garrus quitta le cockpit d'une démarche hasardeuse, Tali'Zorah sur ses pas. Les images de sa planète en proie aux flammes étaient encore vives dans son esprit. Il rejoignit la salle des canons et s'enferma dedans, seul. Des jurons s'élevèrent de la pièce et le bruit du métal contre le métal résonna, comme des coups que l'on donnerait avec un outil. Tali'Zorah resta devant la porte un long moment avant de finalement rejoindre le pont, anxieuse. Et quand le Normandy survola Rannoch, la quarienne quitta ses compagnons et s'isola à son tour. Plus personne n'eut de nouvelle du couple durant de nombreuses heures.

James frappa à la porte de la salle du canon et attendit. Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il insista et patienta durant de longues minutes en réitérant régulièrement. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Garrus visiblement grognon.

- C'est pas le moment Vega.

- J'ai envie de botter les fesses d'un Turien. Vous êtes le seul que j'ai sous la main.

Garrus jeta un regard haineux à son compagnon.

- Non.

Et il referma la porte. Loin de se décourager, James toqua de nouveau à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que Garrus réapparaisse.

- Je savais que vous n'étiez pas de taille ! (Lança-t-il d'un ton narquois.) La légende d'Archangel est finalement très surfaite.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? (Demanda Garrus, la mâchoire serrée.)

- Parler.

- Moi pas.

- Alors contentez-vous de frapper.

- Vega... (Commença Garrus d'un ton menaçant.)

- Après, je vous laisserais tranquille. Sinon...

Le Turien dévisagea longuement son compagnon avant de pousser un soupir. Il jeta la clé qu'il tenait à la main et suivit l'humain jusqu'au hangar. Les deux combattants se placèrent l'un face à l'autre et se mirent en garde.

- Je vous préviens, je suis résistant ! (Lança James.)

- ça m'étonnerait.

Garrus s'élança avant même de finir sa phrase, son bras droit décrivant un arc de cercle vers la mâchoire de l'humain. Celui-ci dévia le coup de justesse, mais déjà le Turien en entamait un autre.

- Pas mal !

James répliqua avec un enchaînement gauche droite qui effleura la joue de Garrus. Vakarian grogna et reprit ses assauts sans temps morts, coupant les possibilités de réponses de Vega qui se contentait d'encaisser. A la première occasion, l'humain effectua une riposte vicieuse qui coupa le souffle du Turien.

- Allez, j'attendais mieux de la part d'Archangel !

Garrus grogna, la rage montant crescendo et reprit ses assauts avec plus de force. Si au début, il frappait avec précision et rapidité, désormais, seule la puissance brute comptait. James ne cessait de reculer, trouvant de temps à autres le temps de toucher son adversaire, que ce soit avec les poings ou des piques. Mais seule la colère du Turien répondait à ses agressions. Finalement, l'humain tomba au sol et Vakarian se jeta sur lui, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Il attrapa son adversaire par le col de son t-shirt et se prépara à le rouer de coups. Son regard croisa celui de Vega, et seulement alors, Garrus se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il relâcha James et se releva maladroitement, le dévisageant intensément.

- Je...

Il ne trouva rien à dire. Il regarda ses mains et serra les poings. La colère était toujours là mais elle s'atténuait lentement. Il repensa à son comportement, à la manière dont il avait froidement fermé la porte devant elle dans son désir de solitude, sans prendre en compte ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir... A ce qu'il avait faillit faire à l'instant. Et il se sentit affreusement honteux. Le turien inclina la tête et quitta le hangar sans un mot.

- De rien. (Marmonna James en massant son visage tuméfié.)

Garrus prit l'ascenseur direction le pont résidentiel et se dirigea vers le bar. Il prit une profonde inspiration et passa la porte. Tali'Zorah était là, comme il l'avait supposé, affalée contre le bar, un verre dans une main, un tuyau dans l'autre. Le turien se rapprocha de la quarienne et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Hé...

- Vakarian ! (Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.) On est enfin sortit de son trou ?

Elle but une grande gorgée.

- Je... (Il prit une profonde inspiration.) Je suis désolé, Tali.

- Moi pas. ça m'a rappelé que nous sommes tous seuls... Tous...

- Je suis là moi.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Vous avez fait votre bonne action Vakarian, vous pouvez partir.

Elle allait boire une gorgée de plus mais Garrus posa sa main sur son poignet et la força à poser le verre.

- Je crois que vous avez assez bu.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je pense tout le contraire !

La quarienne se défit de la prise de son compagnon et se remit en tête de vider son verre.

- Allez nettoyer votre canon et laissez moi tranquille.

- Non.

Il se leva et la força à faire de même, enserrant ses poignets avec ses mains.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Pourquoi m'en voulez-vous autant ?

- Vous n'êtes pas le centre de mon univers, Vakarian !

Tali'Zorah se débattit avec fougue. Peiné, Garrus la lâcha et elle s'étala au sol de tout son long. La quarienne hoqueta et trembla avant d'éclater en sanglot. Le turien la regarda sans savoir quoi faire puis l'aida à se relever.

- Tali, je suis désolé, je...

- Morts... (Dit-elle tout bas.) Ils sont tous morts... J'ai vu la flotte... Anéantie... Les corps qui flottaient dans l'espace, et Rannoch, en proie aux flammes...

Garrus prit la mesure de la détresse de sa compagne et après un instant d'hésitation, la serra dans ses bras. Tali'Zorah s'y blottit et pleura à chaude larmes.

- Vakarian...

- Je suis là Tali. Je serais toujours là..."

L'Asari ferma les yeux et fit le vide en elle en inspirant profondément. Elle caressa le corps de sa compagne du bout des doigts et la visualisa durant un instant qui lui parut durer une éternité. Puis, elle rouvrit ses yeux d'un noir de jais. La réalité se tordit autour d'elle comme elle pénétrait dans l'esprit de Shepard. Un courant électrique traversa son échine et la fit frémir. Il remonta le long de son corps pour parcourir son cerveau comme la connexion s'opérait. Aussitôt, un flot d'image assaillit ses sens et menaça lui faire perdre pied. Elle se concentra pour les chasser et étendit son esprit vers celui de son amante. Mais seules les visions de Shepard lui parvenaient. Elles noyaient ses sens et tourbillonèrent autour d'elle, l'enfermant dans une tornade assourdissante et multicolore. Elle vit des gens mourir les uns après les autres, trop rapidement pour distinguer ne serait-ce qu'un seul visage. Elle poussa un hurlement comme les visions devenaient plus intense. Une douleur naquît dans son crâne et elle poussa un gémissement. Un grondement métallique retentit et la tornade se volatilisa, la laissant seule au milieu d'un océan de cadavres pourrissants. Elle regarda lentement autour d'elle, sur le qui-vive. Le grondement métallique reprit et elle frémit. Elle se trouvait dans une ville en ruine en proie aux flammes. Le ciel était d'un rouge sang et une brume légère flottait dans l'air. Au loin, elle aperçut la silhouette d'une femme lui tournant le dos. Elle avança vers elle et reconnut bien vite Shepard.

- Shepard ! (Hurla-t-elle avec joie.)

L'humaine fit volte-face et fouilla les alentours du regard avant de sourire.

- Liara !

L'asari se figea et tourna son regard vers sa droite. Elle demeura interdite un long moment. Elle courrait vers Mirlina. Pas elle, mais une vision d'elle même. Elle reporta son attention sur l'humaine.

- Shepard ? (Appela-t-elle doucement.)

L'intéressée regarda autour d'elle, troublée. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur la vision de Liara qui courait à sa rencontre et fit de même. Un rayon rouge traversa les cieux et frappa le sol qui se fissura et s'ouvrit en deux entre les amantes. Elles se regardèrent, paniquée, chacune d'un coté, sans espoir de traverser le gouffre qui les séparait.

- Liara...

Le grondement métallique résonna une fois de plus, plus fort, plus menaçant. L'autre Liara leva les yeux vers le ciel. Des tentacules surgirent du néant et un Moissonneur la recouvrit de son ombre menaçante. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle coula son regard vers Mirlina.

- Adieu, mon amour... (Murmura-t-elle.)

L'Asari regarda la vision du couple de loin et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Le Moissonneur relâcha un trait d'énergie sur l'autre Liara et Mirlina hurla. Il y eut une explosion de lumière aveuglante. La peur, la douleur...

- Impuissante ! ( Murmura une voix.)

Puis, ce fut le néant.

Liara se réveilla en sursaut et en hurlant. La respiration saccadée, elle resta figée durant de longues minutes, encore sous le choc. Ses doigts caressèrent machinalement ses draps et son regard parcourut la pièce. Elle mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'elle se trouvait sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. L'éclat lumineux provenant du rayon du Moissonneur était encore vif dans son esprit. La peur et la douleur demeuraient présentes et elle revit son autre elle se prendre le trait d'énergie. Une violente nausée s'empara d'elle pour disparaître aussitôt. Elle frissonna quand on toqua à la porte.

- Entrez. (Finit-elle par dire.)

La porte s'ouvrit et Javik pénétra dans la pièce de sa démarche droite et militaire.

- Je vous ai entendu crier. (Lâcha-t-il d'une voix sans émotion.)

Elle déglutit.

- Juste un cauchemar.

Il la dévisagea longuement.

- Une réminiscence ? (Hasarda-t-il.)

- Alors, ce n'était pas un rêve ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas avoir lié votre esprit à celui de Shepard ?

Confuse, l'Asari fouilla dans sa mémoire.

- Si... (Finit-elle par avouer.) C'est encore confus.

Elle se massa le crâne avant de se lever.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Vous avez fait une crise, comme celles de Shepard. Seulement, il était bien plus facile de vous y soustraire.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

- Près de 72 heures.

Liara dévisagea le prothéen sans y croire.

- Trois jours ?

Il opina. Liara se dirigea vers la sortie quand la voix de Javik la retint.

- Racontez-moi.

Elle se retourna et demeura silencieuse un long moment.

- Quoi donc ?

- Votre expérience. (Devant l'hésitation de l'Asari, il ajouta : ) Afin de comprendre ce qui a mal tourné.

- C'est difficile à expliquer.

- Essayez tout de même.

L'asari prit une profonde inspiration, se remémorant son songe.

- Quand j'ai lié mon esprit au sien, j'ai tenté de communiquer avec elle et j'ai eu des visions horribles.

- Des visions ?

Liara plongea son regard dans celui du prothéen.

- La mort. Elle rôdait tout autour de moi et je ne pouvais pas communiquer avec Shepard. Quand ça a cessé, je me suis retrouvée dans une ville en ruines et... (Elle se tu.)

- Et ?

- Elle était là, moi aussi... Une vision de moi même...

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? (Insista-t-il.)

- Je crois que... Je suis morte...

Le corps de la jeune femme était secoué de quelques tremblements. Javik la dévisagea longuement, avec curiosité, plongé en pleine réflexion.

- Hum...

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je crois comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Son esprit est torturé, brisé par des visions de morts. Et il semblerait que plus le temps passe, plus les visions l'accablent et la détruisent.

- Comment y remédier ?

- Vous dites avoir essayé d'entrer en contact avec elle ?

Elle opina.

- Il semblerait que cela ait déclenché la vision suivante. ( Déclara le prothéen d'un ton pensif.) Que se passait-il dans les visions que vous avez vu ?

- Il n'y avait que la mort.

- Celle de Shepard ?

Liara força sa mémoire pour se remémorer les visions qu'elle désirait simplement oublier.

- Non, je ne pense pas... Lors de ma mort, elle était spectatrice. Elle était...

_" - Impuissante ! "_

Liara écarquilla les yeux comme le mot résonnait dans son esprit.

- Elle était impuissante.

- Alors, quoi qu'il lui arrive, cela se nourrit d'une façon ou d'une autre de sa culpabilité et l'y enferme.

- Comment la libérer ?

- C'est à vous de trouver.

Liara dévisagea le prothéen de façon implorante. Celui-ci se rapprocha d'elle et posa un doigt sur le coeur de la jeune femme.

- S'il y a une solution, vous la trouverez ici.

Liara plongea son regard dans le sien, incrédule.

- Seul votre amour peut la sauver. (Dit-il d'un ton légèrement dédaigneux, comme si cela l'écoeurait.)

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant l'Asari seule avec ses pensées, ses doutes et ses peurs. Elle resta immobile durant de longues minutes avant de finalement rejoindre l'infirmerie. Chakwas était là et massait le corps de Shepard avec expertise. Elle leva les yeux vers Liara.

- Je suis soulagée de vous savoir remise, Liara. (Elle stoppa son massage et se plaça à coté d'une seconde table qu'elle tapota légèrement.)

- Venez ici.

Liara s'exécuta.

- Comment se porte-elle ?

Chakwas ausculta calmement et complètement l'Asari.

- Pas de grand changement.

- Pourquoi le massage ?

- Eviter l'atrophie des membres inférieurs. Regardez moi. (Ordonna-t-elle tout en allumant une petite lampe sur son omni-tech. Elle testa la réactivité des pupilles.) Tout me semble en ordre. Pas de nausées, de douleurs, ou de maux de tête ?

- Non. Enfin, si, mais c'est passé.

- Bon. Prévenez moi si jamais ça recommence.

- Entendu.

- Prenez un bon repas, il vous faut des forces. Et le Lieutenant vous attend sur le pont. Dès qu'elle sera remise, voilà ses mots.

L'humaine se détourna.

- Je voudrais réessayer.

Chakwas se figea.

- Je... Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée Liara.

- Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça.

Chakwas lui fit face, le visage grave.

- Regardez dans quel état cela vous a mit !

- Je le sais. Tout comme je sais que Mirlina ferait n'importe quoi pour me ramener. (L'Asari se leva et rejoignit son amante.) Son esprit est torturé et je suis la seule à pouvoir l'aider.

- Elle ne voudrait pas que ce soit au péril de votre santé.

Liara garda le silence un long moment.

- Ma mère m'avait raconté une histoire quand j'étais petite, sur une forme de médecine utilisée par notre peuple pour réparer des esprits brisés. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'entrer en contact direct avec la personne pouvait créer des complications. Car cela se passait dans l'esprit du patient et non en tant qu'être de chair et de sang.

- Comment parvenaient-elles à contourner ce problème alors ?

- En modifiant le contexte.

- Elles changeaient la psyché de la patiente ?

- Non. Elles amenaient des souvenirs à remonter à la surface. Par la suite, cela s'est démocratisé dans la lutte de la dépression. A travers des souvenirs positifs.

- Et c'est là ce que vous voulez essayer ?

Elle opina et Chakwas prit le temps de la réflexion, pesant le pour et le contre.

- Liara, je...

- Je ne vous demande pas votre accord, docteur Chakwas. (La coupa Liara avec douceur, se tournant vers elle pour plonger son regard dans le sien.) Seulement votre compréhension et si possible, votre soutien.

L'humain resta bouche bée un instant puis offrit un sourire plein de tendresse à l'Asari.

- A une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Occupez-vous d'abord de vous et de cette affaire avec le Lieutenant.

- Très bien. (Elle marqua une pause.) Je vous remercie.

Ashley s'étira en baillant et frotta ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil.

- Et donc, ça pourrait fonctionner ?

- Si les données de Liara son justes, oui. (Répondit Tali'Zorah.)

Ashley opina.

- ça ne changera rien pour nos peuples, mais ça pourrait être utile pour d'autres.

- Comme la balise proothéenne. (Intervint Liara en arrivant sur le pont.)

Ashley et Tali'Zorah sursautèrent.

- Tali, vous en avez parlé à Ashley ?

- Désolée. Comme vous n'étiez plus disponible suite à votre... liaison avec Shepard...

- Pourquoi, vous vouliez que je reste dans l'ignorance ? (Demanda Ashley d'une voix suspicieuse.)

- Du tout. Je voulais juste être sûre avant d'en parler à tout le monde. (Liara se tourna vers Tali.) Donc, c'est possible ?

- Il nous faudra trouver d'autres sources d'énergies, pour alimenter la base suffisamment longtemps.

- Il n'y a pas assez ?

- Et bien, techniquement, si. Mais uniquement pour votre plateforme interactive.

Liara dévisagea Tali'Zorah sans comprendre.

- C'est le but, non ?

- Dans la base, se trouvent également des caissons cryogéniques, manifestement basés sur la technologie des prothéens. (Intervint le Lieutenant.)

L'Asari resta silencieuse un moment, surprise.

- Combien ?

- C'est là le problème... (Répondit tristement l'humaine.) Il n'y en a que cinq. Pas assez pour tout le monde.

- Mais ces caissons tirent énormément d'énergie. Il nous faut d'autres sources pour les alimenter.

- Mais qui les connectera ? Si on les branches toutes en même temps, elles risquent de se vider trop vite.

- Je me porte volontaire pour le faire. (Annonça IDA par le haut parleur.)

- Et comment déciderons-nous qui y va et qui n'y va pas ?

- Nous verrons cela en temps voulu. Pour l'heure, il nous faut préparer tout ceci. Trouver des sources d'énergies que nous pourrons déplacer, et poser le relais de signaux menant à la base. Ils ne devront pas s'activer avant des années.

Liara opina.

- Je dois d'abord installer la plateforme dans la base. Après, je pourrais relier le reste.

- Alors allons-y sans tarder.

- Je prévoyais de me lier à nouveau avec Shepard.

Ashley se pinça les lèvres.

- Je sais que c'est important pour vous. Mais vous aurez tout le temps une fois la plateforme installée.

A contrecoeur, l'asari opina.

Trois jours. C'est le temps qu'il fallut pour installer la plateforme. Liara indiqua qu'il en faudrait cinq de plus au minimum pour qu'elle soit opérationnelle. L'équipe installa des antennes à l'extérieur de la base et essaya de les camoufler au mieux. Puis, ils retournèrent au vaisseau et après avoir décider des planètes à visiter, franchir le relais le plus proche.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : La fin de tout.**_

" _Il y a quelques heures..._

La jeune femme concentra son énergie et la libéra sous la forme d'une déchirure, brisant le corps frêle du zombi qui s'écroula au sol dans un râle.

- Vous ne la toucherez pas ! (Hurla-t-elle en réitérant son attaque sur deux autres endoctrinés.)

Les monstres tombèrent à leur tour et le silence s'installa. L'humaine resta immobile et engloba la zone du regard à la recherche du moindre danger, tendue. Rassurée, elle se précipita vers sa soeur qui était allongée au sol.

- Ori, tout va bien ?

L'intéressée opina doucement, du sang coulant d'une blessure à la tête.

- Oui, Miri, ça va aller... (Dit-elle tout bas.)

- Je crois qu'ils sont partis. (Intervint Jacob.)

Miranda prit sa soeur dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

- Tout va s'arranger, tu verras. Jacob, aidez-moi.

Le biotique passa parmi les débris, évitant un câble électrique à nu crachant des étincelles et se positionna à la droite d'Oriana. Il passa le bras de la jeune fille par dessus son épaule, puis attrapa ses jambes et la souleva.

- Doucement... (Murmura Miranda, inquiète.)

- ça va aller. Miranda, où en est la réparation de la balise ?

- Presque achevée. (Déclara-t-elle d'une voix sans émotion, les yeux rivés sur le dos de Jacob tandis qu'il emmenait Oriana à l'écart.)

- Il faut terminer les réparations.

Elle opina.

- Et prier pour qu'il reste un vaisseau quelque part... (Murmura-t-elle tout bas.)"

" _Dans un futur proche..._

La jeune femme se racla la gorge et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Son doigt survola une touche, mais elle n'osa appuyer dessus. Un tremblement secoua son corps. Un mélange de tristesse et de joie habitait son regard. Elle se sentait coupable d'être heureuse alors que la galaxie était plongée dans le chaos, que la mort frappait partout. Les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement tragique. Elle coula son regard vers le lit et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Finalement, elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'humecta les lèvres avant de presser le bouton.

- Journal du docteur Liara T'Soni, à bord de ce qui fut le SSV Normandy SR2, année 2187. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Je pense que la première chose à faire est de vous parler de la guerre que nous avons mené..."

" _Dans un futur plus ou moins proche..._

L'Asari caressa le cadre photo du bout des doigts, un sourire plein de mélancolie sur les lèvres. Elle se leva péniblement et regarda par la vitre les deux jeunes femmes se préparer.

- Ce sera bientôt l'heure. (Murmura-t-elle.)

- Tout ira bien. (Répondit une voix dans les hauts parleurs.)

Elle opina doucement.

- J'espère qu'elles comprendront.

La voix demeura muette et Liara s'installa dans son fauteuil.

- Je me sens fatiguée... A bout de forces. Je ne devrais pas... Pas maintenant... Pas aussi vite...

- Vous ne vous en êtes jamais remise. (Affirma la voix.) C'est pareil pour moi.

Liara opina sombrement et se ferma aux souvenirs qui menaçaient de la faire chavirer.

- Mais tu en souffriras bien plus longtemps que moi... (Dit-elle tout bas.)

Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas. Les doigts de l'Asari survolèrent le clavier virtuel qui clignota et menaça de s'éteindre un instant avant de se rallumer. Elle pressa le bouton sous son index.

- Journal du docteur Liara T'Soni, à bord des restes du Normandy SR2. Ceci sera certainement ma dernière entrée et elle est pour vous, mes filles chéries, Kayla et Itany. Vous devrez être forte..."

- Ok, tout est en place. (Annonça Tali en se redressant.)

Ashley porta la main à son oreille.

- Joker, venez nous chercher.

- A vos ordres Lieutenant. Normandy en phase d'approche.

Le vaisseau apparut au dessus du petit groupe qui se prépara à embarquer. C'était la quatrième planète sur laquelle ils plaçaient un relais et pour l'heure, tout se déroulait sans encombre. Le Normandy se posa et ils montèrent à bord.

- Lieutenant, IDA a détecté quelque chose. Ce serait une bonne idée que vous nous rejoigniez.

- J'arrive.

Suivie de ses compagnons, Ashley se rendit dans le cockpit.

- Qu'as-tu découvert, IDA ? (S'enquit-elle d'une voix fatiguée, le manque de sommeil se lisant dans ses yeux.)

- Mieux que de vous expliquer, laissez moi vous montrer.

L'IA inclina la tête sur le coté et pressa quelques touches. Les hauts parleurs grésillèrent et une voix s'éleva.

- SOS. Je répète, SOS. Nous sommes un petit groupe de survivant, situé sur Terra Nova. Les forces Moissonneurs nous assaillent de jour en jour, mais uniquement leurs forces terrestres. Nous ignorons si leur flotte se trouve en orbite, mais notre stock de nourriture arrive à son terme. Nous avons des blessés et demandons une extraction de toute urgence. SOS. Je répète, SOS. Nous sommes...

Ashley demeura silencieuse un instant.

- C'était la voix de Miranda. (Commenta Tali.)

- De quand date cet appel ?

- Quelques heures, tout au plus.

- Nous sommes loin de Terra Nova ?

- Non. (Répondit Joker.) C'est dans le système voisin.

- Liara, où en êtes-vous dans vos raccordements ?

- Il me reste suffisamment de matériel pour trois ou quatre relais supplémentaires.

- Que faisons-nous, Lieutenant ? (S'enquit Joker.)

Elle demeura silencieuse un instant.

- Je ne sais pas. (Finit-elle par avouer.)

- Vous comptez les abandonner ? (S'exclama Tali, éberluée.)

- Nous avons une mission à remplir, pour les cycles suivants.

- C'est hors de propos ! Ce sont nos amis !

Le Lieutenant baissa les yeux.

- Miranda pourrait nous aider. Elle a des connaissances qui pourraient s'avérer précieuses, Lieutenant. (Intervint Liara calmement.)

L'humaine opina.

- En route pour Terra Nova.

- A vos ordres. (Déclara Joker d'une voix sombre.)

Le Normandy rejoignit le système de la planète et la survola.

- A priori, aucune flotte Moissonneur en orbite.

- Bien. On va descendre. James, Javik, avec moi.

- J'ai repéré leur position. (Indiqua IDA.)

- Tu pourras nous guider ?

- Il serait plus simple que je vienne avec vous.

- D'accord. Javik, vous restez.

Le prothéen émit un grognement pour toute réponse. Joker se tourna vers l'androïde et la dévisagea longuement.

- Tu es sûre ? (Demanda-t-il.)

- Oui, Jeff, ne vous en faites pas.

Le timonier ne répondit que d'un bref hochement de tête. IDA pressa doucement son épaule avant de quitter la pièce. Le petit groupe rejoignit le hangar et embarqua à bord du kodiak. Cortez engagea la navette hors du Normandy et se posa dans une zone dégagée, à quelques distances du signal. L'escouade sortit du vaisseau et leurs regards se perdirent dans l'immensité en ruine qui leur faisait face. Ashley sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et se redressa à force de volonté.

- ça va aller, Lieutenant ? (S'enquit James d'une voix douce.)

Elle lui sourit.

- Il faudra bien. C'est juste que... Tout ça... (Dit-elle en englobant les ruines d'un geste de la main.)

- Ouais, ça craint.

- C'est partout pareil. (Déclara IDA.)

- ça ne rend pas les choses moins dures pour autant, tu sais. (L'humaine secoua doucement la tête et IDA opina de manière compréhensive.) Indique nous le chemin.

- Tout droit.

Le trio avança parmi les ruines, à l'affût du moindre danger, essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Ils s'arrêtèrent à de nombreuses reprises pour observer les alentours, chaque bruit devenant suspect, chaque ombre menaçant de dissimuler un ennemi. Mais il n'y eut rien à signaler. Finalement, IDA s'arrêta devant un bâtiment en ruine.

- C'est d'ici que provient le signal. (Indiqua l'IA.)

- Il n'y a personne. (Déclara James.)

- Mais du sang recouvre le sol. (Remarque IDA.) Et il est encore frais.

- Tu peux suivre les traces ?

L'androïde acquiesça et conduisit le groupe dans des couloirs sombres qui s'enfonçaient profondément dans le sol. Après quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent dans une petite pièce plongée dans les ténèbres. Ils se mirent en garde quand du bruit résonna autour d'eux, typique d'une arme en activation.

- Miranda ? (Appela Ashley en scrutant les ténèbres.)

- Ashley ? (Répondit une voix surprise.)

L'intéressée sourit et rengaina son arme, imitée par ses compagnons. Miranda sortit des ténèbres et regarda le trio avec incrédulité.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- C'est votre signal de détresse qui nous a attiré.

- Je n'imaginais pas que quelqu'un viendrait. (Avoua la biotique en observant le groupe.) Où est Shepard ? (Demanda-t-elle après un instant.)

Ashley baissa les yeux une seconde.

- C'est compliqué. Combien êtes-vous ?

- Moins d'une douzaine.

- Ils peuvent se déplacer ?

- Difficilement pour certains.

- Alors on a pas intérêt à traîner. Allez les chercher.

- Tout de suite.

Miranda retourna dans les ténèbres et demeura absente durant de longues minutes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? (Marmonna l'humaine entre ses dents.)

- Lieutenant, il y a un sou... (Commença IDA.)

Le comlink d'Ashley grésilla alors et la voix de Cortez s'éleva, coupant l'IA.

- Lieutenant ? (S'enquit le pilote, manifestement inquiet.)

- Qu'y a t-il, Cortez ?

- Dieu merci, vous me recevez.

- Pourquoi, un problème ?

- J'ai perdu le contact avec le Normandy.

Le Lieutenant se tourna vers IDA.

- Que ce passe-t-il avec le Normandy ? (S'enquit-elle.)

L'androïde demeura silencieux un long moment.

- Je ne sais pas. Je perds peu à peu ma connexion avec. Comme s'il y avait un brouillage.

- Lieutenant, ça sent pas bon ici ! (Reprit Cortez.) Beaucoup de mouvements dans les ruines !

Ashley jura et prit le chemin emprunté par Miranda un peu plus tôt.

- Miranda ? (Appela-t-elle.)

- Je suis là !

- Grouillez-vous, les forces Moissonneurs rappliquent !

- Nous avons des blessés, je fais aussi vite que je peux.

- Nous allons vous protéger aussi longtemps que possible. Mais il faut accélérer !

- Comprit !

Le trio remonta à la surface et se mit en position d'interception. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien n'arrive. Puis, ce fut comme une nuée. Des dizaines d'endoctrinés sortirent des ruines et convergèrent vers le groupe à vive allure. Ils firent feu et se débarrassèrent aisément des premiers rangs. Mais à peine une rangée tombaient qu'une autre prenait sa place. Ignorant la peur ou la stratégie, les monstres continuèrent d'avancer inlassablement, réduisant peu à peu la distance les séparant de l'escouade.

- Cortez, où êtes-vous ?

- Je survole la zone, mais je ne pourrais pas vous récupérer tant qu'ils seront aussi nombreux.

- Alors tirez dans le tas !

- Utilisez du fumigène, que je vous repère de visu !

James lança une grenade un peu plus loin et une fumée rouge s'éleva.

- Vas-y Esteban ! (Hurla-t-il.)

L'intéressé répondit d'un hurlement sauvage, ses canons crachant un feu continu sur les forces Moissonneurs et les réduisant en charpie.

- Miranda ?

La biotique se tenait en retrait et aidait un homme blessé à sortir des débris.

- Encore deux et c'est bon !

- Cortez, on va commencer à les faire monter.

- Affirmatif.

Le pilote se plaça en vol stationnaire au dessus du groupe et les réfugiés commencèrent à monter à bord du kodiak. Accompagné de Jacob, l'escouade repoussa les nouvelles vagues ennemies. Mais celles-ci regagnèrent rapidement du terrain et affluèrent sur le groupe. L'escouade recula de quelques pas, vidant ses cartouches thermiques avec désespoir.

- Accélérez ! (Hurla Ashley.) Jacob, montez.

- Hors de question Lieutenant, il vous faut toute l'aide possible ! (Lâcha-t-il en envoyant une projection sur un cannibale qui fut propulsé sur une brute. Déstabilisée, cette dernière faucha dans le tas et tua deux monstres d'un coup.)

- Dernier réfugié à bord ! (Cria Miranda.)

- Allez, on se replie !

Les soldats reculèrent vers la navette tout en continuant de faire feu, se protégeant les uns les autres. James arriva le premier devant le kodiak et monta à bord, suivi d'IDA. Jacob s'apprêta à grimper à son tour quand un tir le toucha au milieu du dos. Il poussa un grognement et s'écroula mollement. Ashley poussa un juron et rejoignit le biotique qu'elle souleva et tendit à ses compagnons. Mais ses bras et ses genoux cédèrent sous le poids du soldat et elle tomba à son tour. Les zombis sautèrent sur le duo. Un carnage les accueillit en plein vol et décima l'avant garde.

- ça pas les retenir longtemps ! (Hurla James en jetant quelques grenades pour retarder le groupe suivant.)

Ashley se releva et aida Jacob. Mais le biotique la repoussa vers la navette et tituba vers les ennemis.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Des courants d'énergies biotiques s'échappèrent du corps du soldat. Il les emmagasina puis les relâcha d'un coup, repoussant une vague de zombis qui virevoltèrent dans tous les sens.

- Barrez-vous ! (Hurla-t-il d'une voix faible à l'humaine.)

Ashley voulut le rejoindre, mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Il faut y aller Lieutenant !

- Je refuse de l'abandonner !

Mais déjà les zombis s'agglutinait sur le biotique. Il y eut une explosion et les corps des décérébrés volèrent un peu partout. Jacob tomba à genou avant de s'écrouler. Une nouvelle vague fondit sur lui. Ashley regarda sans y croire le massacre, le coeur serré, avant de détourner les yeux. Elle leva les bras vers James et le marine la hissa à bord.

- Sortez-nous de là ! (Ordonna l'humaine à l'adresse du pilote.)

- A vos ordres, Lieutenant !

Cortez lança le kodiak qui s'éleva loin au dessus de la masse. Il fit des embardées de droite et de gauche pour éviter les tirs des cannibales et des exterminateurs. Quelques projectiles touchèrent la navette, ricochant contre la coque avec des sons inquiétants.

- On est presque tiré d'affaire ! (Annonça Cortez.)

Les hauts parleurs de la navette grésillèrent alors et une voix haché résonna.

- ...Onneur en appr... Gagez de... Ite ! Je répè... Moissonneur en approc... Dégagez de là, et vite ! (Hurla la voix de Joker.)

Cortez leva les yeux et resta figé une seconde. Des dizaines de Moissonneurs descendaient vers lui. Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir et envoya toute l'énergie possible dans les propulseurs pour dévier la trajectoire de la navette, évitant de justesse un rayon d'énergie incandescent.

- Accrochez-vous !

Le ciel prit une teinte écarlate quand des dizaines de rayons le traversèrent et convergèrent vers la navette. Cortez les esquiva tant bien que mal, les traits raclant parfois contre la coque. Un tir toucha l'un des propulseurs qui partit en fumée et déséquilibra le kodiak. Cortez tenta de conserver son cap, mais la navette perdit rapidement de l'altitude et tangua dangereusement.

- On est touché !

- Stabilisez-nous !

- J'essaye !

Cortez tapota sur son écran. Il activa les répulseurs situés sous la navette et dériva l'alimentation du propulseur touché. Mais d'autres rayons tombèrent autour d'eux. Le second propulseur fut détruit et la navette commença à piquer du nez. Ashley regarda avec horreur les traits écarlates qui pleuvaient sur eux. Sa main chercha celle de James qu'elle serra sans savoir pourquoi et il lui rendit son étreinte. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Le métal se tordit et s'ouvrit. Des cris de terreur envahirent la navette.

- Mierda... (Murmura James.)

Un rayon transperça le kodiak. L'appareil vibra intensément avant d'exploser.

Joker resta un long moment interdit devant son écran, l'horreur déformant son visage. Ses compagnons ne firent pas le moindre geste, dans un état similaire au pilote. La frégate, comme animée d'une volonté propre, fit demi tour et passa le relais avant d'être rattrapée par les Moissonneurs.

- Ils sont... (Murmura Tali d'une voix éteinte.)

- Morts. ( Termina Javik d'une voix grave.)

- IDA... (Marmonna Joker sans parvenir à y croire.)

- Je suis là, Jeff... (Déclara doucement la voix de l'IA dans les hauts parleurs.)

- Tu as survécu...

- Mais pas les autres. Et j'en suis désolée...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- J'aurais du faire plus attention.

- Au moins, tu es sauve.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Et maintenant, que fait-on ? (Finit par demander Garrus.)

- Et bien, nous...

Une alerte résonna dans le cockpit.

- Problème à l'infirmerie ! (Hurla une voix dans les hauts parleurs.)

Liara fit volte-face dans la seconde et se précipita vers l'ascenseur, ses compagnons sur les talons.

- Shepard... (Murmura-t-elle, terrifiée.)

Elle déboula dans l'infirmerie et découvrit avec horreur son amante plongée dans une nouvelle crise. Chakwas tentait tant bien que mal de la maintenir, mais les spasmes du commandant était devenus trop puissants. Elle arracha les sangles qui la maintenaient et Garrus se jeta sur elle. Mais rien n'y fit.

- Rythme cardiaque en hausse, tout comme l'activité cérébrale. Son coeur va lâcher ! (Hurla Chakwas.)

Ils restèrent ainsi face à elle, impuissants, durant de longues minutes. Puis, la crise s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'elle avait débuté et seuls quelques légers spasmes agitèrent le corps de la jeune femme durant de longues minutes. Liara poussa un soupir de soulagement et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

- A chaque mort... (Murmura-t-elle avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus forte.) Je dois réessayer.

- Liara, non, c'est trop dangereux !

- Pour elle aussi ! Je ne peux plus attendre.

L'Asari fit face à la Quarienne.

- Vous finirez de poser les relais ?

Tali opina. Liara se tourna vers Chakwas et lui jeta un regard de défi.

- Sortez. Tous.

- Liara... (Commença Chakwas.)

- Sortez ! (Hurla-t-elle, son corps se recouvrant d'un champ biotique.)

Javik la dévisagea longuement avant d'encourager ses compagnons à sortir. Chakwas le suivit à contrecoeur. Le prothéen inclina respectueusement la tête à l'égard de l'Asari avant de verrouiller la porte, la laissant seule avec l'humaine. Liara prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux.

Le Normandy sortit de l'hyper espace et fouilla l'espace proche.

- IDA ?

- Aucun signe de dépôt de carburant.

Joker jura.

- On est repartit.

La frégate repassa le relais. C'était déjà le cinquième secteur qu'ils visitaient. Le carburant venait à manquer, et depuis la disparition tragique de leurs compagnons, la tension ne cessait de grimper. L'équipage leur avait rendu un petit hommage, en l'absence de Liara. L'Asari n'avait pas quitté l'infirmerie depuis près de vingt quatre heures.

- Si nous ne trouvons pas de carburant, on va rapidement être dans la merde. (Commenta Joker avec cynisme.)

- Pire que ça. Nous ne pourrons plus nous occuper des balises, ni rejoindre la base. (Intervint Tali.)

- Je sais.

- Combien de carburant nous reste-t-il ? (S'enquit Garrus.)

- Assez pour visiter une dernière planète avant de rentrer.

- Alors ne perdons pas de temps.

- Il a raison, Jeff. Les chances pour trouver un dépôt de carburant encore en état sont très faibles.

Le pilote secoua doucement la tête.

- Alors allons-y...

Le groupe termina de placer la balise après deux heures.

- C'est fini.

- On est partit. Joker, nous arrivons.

- Entendu.

Ils remontèrent à bord du Normandy et quittèrent l'orbite de la planète en quelques minutes.

- Je reçois un signal. (Déclara IDA.)

- Encore un ? Je suis d'avis de l'ignorer vu ce que le dernier nous a coûté.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un appel de détresse, Jeff.

- Hein ? C'est quoi alors ?

- Cela provient d'un croiseur turien. Ils proposent aide et assistance à quiconque en aurait besoin.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont du carburant en trop ?

- Un croiseur turien ? (Répéta Garrus, incrédule.)

- Où sont-ils ?

- Dans un système proche de notre base.

Joker questionna ses compagnons du regard.

- Nous devrions y aller. Peut-être y a t-il d'autres survivants. Une coalition. Peut-être... Peut-être tout espoir n'est-il pas perdu !

Garrus serra l'épaule de Tali avec douceur et opina pour montrer son accord.

- IDA ? (Demanda Joker.)

- J'ai calculé l'itinéraire.

- Alors en avant.

Joker lança le vaisseau et rejoignit le système visé. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le dit croiseur turien, flottant au milieu du vide intersidéral.

- Ils prennent contact. (Déclara IDA.)

Joker accepta l'appel.

- Ici le SSV Normandy.

- Bienvenue à vous, Normandy. Heureux de voir que nous ne sommes pas les seuls rescapés. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

- Il nous faudrait du carburant.

- Nous en avons un peu en stock. Amarrez-vous.

- Bien compr...

Le turien coupa la communication et Joker lança un regard à ses amis.

- Ils doivent pas aimer les remerciements. (Lâcha-t-il finalement.)

Le timonier amarra la frégate au croiseur et deux turiens montèrent à bord du Normandy. Garrus les salua et ils répondirent d'un vague hochement de tête.

- Voir d'autres survivants nous fait très plaisir. Nous allons vous offrir du carburant si vous nous donnez accès à votre réservoir.

- IDA ?

- C'est ouvert.

L'officier inclina légèrement le buste en signe de remerciement.

- Vous dites que vous êtes heureux de voir d'autres survivants. Sommes-nous les seuls ?

L'officier hésita une seconde.

- Que diriez vous de vous joindre à nous. Ainsi, nous pourrons échanger des informations et également un repas.

- Merci, mais pour ma part, je n'ai pas très faim. (Répondit le timonier.)

- Nous aimerions tous vous voir pourtant.

Joker les regarda, dubitatif.

- Sans façon pour ma part.

- Nous insistons.

Garrus opina.

- Oui, refuser ne serait pas très correct, Joker. Ils nous offrent du carburant après tout.

Joker marmonna légèrement dans sa barbe mais donna son accord. L'officier turien sourit, satisfait.

- Le commandant Shepard sera de la partie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle est dans le coma.

L'officier dévisagea le groupe avec curiosité durant un long moment.

- Bien. Suivez-nous.

Et ils repartirent. Les compagnons demeurèrent sceptique un long moment avant de finalement lui emboîter le pas. Ils progressèrent dans les couloirs du croiseur d'une démarche peu assurée. Les turiens leurs offraient des regards glacés et peu rassurant. Un sentiment d'insécurité s'empara peu à peu d'eux. Une certaine tension était palpable.

- C'est moi ou ils ont l'air franchement hostiles ? (S'enquit Joker, tendu.)

Garrus opina discrètement, à l'affût du moindre danger. Ils poursuivirent leur route en silence et rejoignirent le pont. L'officier les y attendait.

- Vous êtes le premier vaisseau que nous croisons depuis la débâcle d'Hackett. Mais pas les premiers survivants. Le célèbre Normandy et son équipage... Manifestement pas au complet.

- Nous avons rencontré par mal de soucis.(Répliqua Joker d'une voix sombre.)

- Où sont les autres survivants ? (Demanda Garrus.)

- Nous sommes tous logés à la même enseigne. (Affirma l'officier en ignorant la question, avant d'ajouter.) Enfin, presque.

- C'est à dire ? (S'enquit Javik d'une voix froide.)

- Dans ces temps sombres, rien n'importe plus que la survie.

- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de retourner à bord du Normandy. (Intervint Garrus.)

- Nous n'avons pas encore transféré le carburant.

- On s'en passera.

- Fermez les portes ! (Tonna le commandant turien.)

Les compagnons se mirent en garde, formant un cercle serré.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? (Grogna Garrus.)

- L'Augure sera très heureux de mettre la main sur Shepard et sur le Normandy.

- L'Augure ? (Répéta Tali, éberluée.)

- Endoctrinés. (Cracha Javik d'un ton méprisant.)

- Veuillez nous suivre sans faire d'histoire. Nous voudrions éviter des pertes inutiles.

- Vous croyez que nous allons nous rendre bien sagement ? (Gronda Javik.) Jadis, je me suis battu contre les traîtres à la solde des Moissonneurs. Jamais je ne courberais l'échine !

Il hurla la phrase en lâchant une onde de choc biotique sur un groupe armé. Les turiens volèrent dans tous les sens et firent tomber leurs armes. Javik fit volte face et libéra ses pouvoirs sur un autre groupe qui connut le même sort. Ses compagnons profitèrent du chaos ambiant pour récupérer quelques armes et ils firent feu.

- Tuez-les ! (Hurla l'officier.) Tuez...

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Il se plia en deux avec un gémissement, le corpsluisant d'une aura d'un vert maladif. Javik s'approcha du turien la main tendu, une lueur malsaine brillant au fond de ses yeux. L'officier tomba à genou en gémissant.

- Il... sera... bientôt... là...

- Et vous ne serez pas là pour le voir.

Javik tourna la main d'un mouvement sec. Le corps du commandant fut secoué d'un violent spasme. Puis, il s'affaissa, mort. Javik le regarda un long moment sans bouger avec un dégoût manifeste.

Les compagnons du prothéen avait sécurisé la pièce entre-temps et Tali'Zorah s'évertuait déjà à pirater les systèmes d'ouvertures des portes. Garrus s'approcha du biotique et lui lança une arme que ce dernier attrapa au vol.

- Il est temps de filer.

- En effet. (Répondit Javik. Il regarda les corps étendus au sol et poussa un grognement.) Primitifs.

L'Asari était en sueur. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle se préparait avec de nombreuses méditations, appelant chaque souvenir, chaque émotion dans ses pensées. Elle fit craquer son cou pour l'assouplir puis posa deux doigts sur le front de son amante. Elle inspira profondément et ses yeux virèrent au noir.

Aussitôt, une violente douleur naquit dans son crâne et un tourbillon noir la repoussa. C'était la cinquième fois que cela arrivait. Elle gémit, mais oublia la douleur et força le passage. Les secondes devinrent des minutes et quelques spasmes secouèrent son corps. Liara finit par outrepasser la présence étrangère et lia son esprit à celui de son amante. La peur et un sentiment d'échec la frappèrent. Elle vit Mirlina, à genou et en pleurs, manifestement désespérée. Une montagne de cadavre se trouvait devant elle et tous la dardaient de leur regard accusateur, murmurant la même phrase en continu.

- Impuissante, responsable, votre faute.

La première envie de l'Asari fut de la rejoindre et de la soustraire à cette vision, de la rassurer. Mais elle savait que c'était inutile et même dangereux. La chose qui maintenait le commandant enfermé était puissante et s'adaptait pour empêcher l'Asari d'interagir avec son amante. Celle-ci la voyait alors mourir sous ses yeux et cela ne faisait qu'accroître sa détresse. Le ciel était d'un noir de jais, agité de temps à autres de reflets écarlates. Liara inspira profondément et concentra son esprit. Elle toucha celui de Shepard avec douceur, mais celle-ci n'eut aucune réaction. Elle poussa un peu plus et Mirlina leva lentement les yeux. L'Asari continua sur sa lancée et fit revenir dans la mémoire de la jeune femme des souvenirs précis. Le décor autour d'elles commença à tourbillonner. Les pierres tombèrent en poussière ainsi que les cadavres et tout disparut. Un site de ruines prothéen se matérialisa alors. Shepard se redressa maladroitement et laissa son regard dériver autour d'elle pour se poser sur une Asari prisonnière d'un champ biotique. Devant cette dernière se trouvait une escouade de trois personnes avec à leur tête le premier spectre humain. Mirlina demeura abasourdie.

Le site n'avait pas de plafond et on pouvait voir le même ciel sombre qu'auparavant, striés de veines rouges de plus en plus nombreuses.

- Docteur Liara T'Soni ? (Demanda l'apparition de Shepard.)

- Oui. (Répondit l'Asari légèrement dubitative.) Qui êtes-vous ?

- Commandant Shepard, de l'Alliance. Je suis en mission pour le conseil. Je dois vous interroger au sujet de votre mère.

- Bénézia ? Cela fait des années que je ne lui parle plus.

- Il faudra plus pour me convaincre.

- Oui, sans doute. Mais pour l'heure, je suis prisonnière.

- Comment avez-vous fait votre compte ?

- J'ai essayé de me protéger des geths. Mais... J'ai dû toucher quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et maintenant, me voilà prisonnière.

L'apparition de Shepard dévisagea celle de Liara un long moment.

- Je vais vous sortir d'ici. (Elle marqua une pause avant d'ajouter d'une petite voix amusée.) Ne bougez pas.

L'Asari grommela légèrement et Shepard s'éloigna. Il y eut des coups de feu puis une explosion. Après quelques instants, Shepard arriva derrière Liara et désactiva le champ de confinement. L'Asari posa pied au sol et tangua légèrement, en proie à la fatigue. Mirlina se précipita vers elle pour la soutenir. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elles se dévisagèrent longuement, intensément. Un premier contact physique, un premier vrai contact visuel. Elles demeurèrent muette un long moment. Finalement, Shepard se racla la gorge.

- Je... Euh... Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, merci.

Shepard opina et le décor tourbillonna. Désormais, les deux femmes se trouvaient seule, à l'arrière de l'infirmerie, dans les quartiers de Liara, à bord du Normandy.

- Je... Me sens attirée par vous. Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi. (Déclara Liara d'une voix timide.)

Shepard s'humecta les lèvres, légèrement nerveuse.

- Vous savez, je... C'est...

- Ce n'est pas réciproque ?

L'humaine baissa les yeux.

Non, faillit-elle dire.

-Vous me troublez Liara. (Avoua-t-elle doucement.) Et m'attirez.

- Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

Shepard hésita un instant. Puis, elle se rapprocha et caressa de sa main le visage de l'Asari.

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

Liara eut un léger mouvement de recul ce qui déçu l'humaine.

- Je suis désolée commandant, je... Tant que la mission n'est pas terminée...

- Je comprend. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi.

Le décor changea à nouveau et fut remplacé par la cabine de Shepard. Liara pénétra dans la pièce et s'approcha de l'humaine.

- Shepard, je...

- Un problème Liara ?

- Nous y sommes. Saren, Ilos, le canal...

- Tout va bien se passer.

- Non, inutile de m'épargner. Il est temps d'être enfin sincère l'une envers l'autre.

Shepard dévisage l'Asari avec intérêt.

- Je... J'éprouve des sentiments pour vous, commandant.

L'humaine sourit et s'approcha de l'archéologue.

- Vraiment ?

Celle-ci opina, toute rouge.

- E.. Et vous ?

- Moi aussi.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Liara se jeta sur Shepard et la fit tomber sur le lit, l'embrassant avec ardeur.

La date changea, la cabine changea. Shepard et Liara se faisait face, toutes les deux vêtues de robes de soirée magnifiques aux tons violets.

- Vous devez me faire une promesse.

- Hum, vous m'en demandez beaucoup Liara... (Répondit l'humaine d'une voix langoureuse.)

- Oh, vraiment ?

Shepard huma le parfum de sa compagne, plongeant sa bouche au creux de son cou.

- Revenir, d'accord, mais vers quoi exactement ?

Liara poussa de légers soupirs de contentement, frémissant sous les baisers de son amante. Ses mains caressèrent les cheveux de l'humaine qu'elle serra contre son corps.

- Eh bien... A vous de me le dire.

Shepard laissa ses mains courir le long du dos de son amante, l'embrassant avec plus de douceur, laissant son souffle caresser sa peau et admirant avec amusement les frissons que cela lui procurait.

- Que pensez-vous de... ceci ?

L'Asari frémit de plus belle et colla l'humaine contre elle avec force, l'excitation montant en flèche.

- Oui, vers ceci... (Murmura-t-elle.) Promettez-le moi... Promettez-moi de toujours me revenir...

- Je vous le promet. (Déclara l'humaine dans un souffle.)

Les visions se suivirent et s'enchaînèrent. Au début, Shepard voyait les choses d'un point de vu extérieur, étranger. Mais désormais, elle incarnait sa propre personne dans les souvenirs. Elle revécu les moments de joies, de bonheurs, partagés avec son amante. Elle ressentit la douceur de sa peau, la tendresse de ses lèvres et de ses caresses. Elle lui refit l'amour avec tendresse et passion, cultiva la flamme de leur amour et se perdit dans son regard pour oublier sa douleur et sa détresse. Le temps s'étira et chaque instant, chaque sensation devint plus intense. Le monde n'existait plus et elles seules comptaient. Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent avec tendresse et amour et le ciel s'illumina, repoussant les ténèbres.

Entre chaque vision, Mirlina scrutait les environs. Parfois, elle apercevait une projection de son amante qui disparaissait bien vite pour laisser place à la vision suivante. Cette fois-ci, elle se trouvait au milieu d'un champ de débris et courrait vers un immense rayon bleuté, tout en évitant les tirs de l'Augure. Liara et Garrus la talonnaient. Le coeur de Shepard battait à tout rompre alors qu'elle revivait ce moment. Son corps ne lui obéissait pas, elle ne pouvait empêcher les choses de se dérouler, en changer le cours. Elle se coucha et se laissa glisser sur le sol pour éviter l'épave d'un char qui venait d'exploser. Un autre s'envola dans les airs et fondit sur ses compagnons qui n'eurent d'autre choix que de se jeter sur le coté pour l'éviter. Le mako explosa et des flammes léchèrent leurs corps. Mirlina se précipita vers eux et aida Liara à se relever avant de la mettre à l'abri. Elle appuya sur son oreillette et ordonna une évacuation au Normandy. Une fois le vaisseau à proximité et accompagnée de Garrus, elle conduisit l'Asari vers la rampe. Le turien passa un bras de son amie au dessus de son épaule et l'aida à monter.

- Shepard ! (Hurla Liara.)

- Vous devez vous tirer d'ici.

- Je vais bien...

- Cessez de discuter, Liara.

- Vous ne... m'abandonnerez pas... (L'Asari plongea son regard dans celui de l'humaine, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.) N'oubliez pas votre promesse, Shepard...

Mirlina monta la rampe et caressa le visage de son amante, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

- Quoi qu'il arrive... Vous êtes tout pour moi, Liara, et vous le serez toujours.

Elles se regardèrent langoureusement, partageant leur amour de ce simple regard. Tout avait commencé ainsi, et peut-être que tout finirait ainsi. Elles le savaient. C'était un point de non retour. Elles demeurèrent silencieux. Les mots étaient inutiles.

Une explosion ramena le couple à la triste et dure réalité.

- Filez ! (Ordonna Shepard.)

- Je suis à vous... (Murmura Liara.)

L'humaine reprit à contrecoeur sa course vers le rayon, se détournant de l'Asari et de sa main tendue qu'elle souhaitait prendre par dessus tout. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait désormais. Pourquoi poursuivait-elle sa route ? Parce qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir...

Une fois de plus, le décor changea. Mirlina s'avançait vers le Normandy d'une démarche hasardeuse, tremblant de tout son être. Elle sentit ses genoux fléchir et poussa un hurlement en tombant. Mais quelque chose la rattrapa. Elle sentit des mains se refermer sur ses bras. La douleur était toujours là, forte, l'aveuglant. Des larmes brouillaient sa vision et elle n'entendait rien d'autre que la voix du Léviathan qui résonnait dans son cerveau et l'accablait. Liara aida l'humaine à se redresser et ouvrit enfin son esprit au sien. La douleur dans le crâne de Mirlina explosa puis s'atténua progressivement jusqu'à disparaître. Les ténèbres enlacèrent le couple avant de voler en éclat et elles se retrouvèrent seules dans un océan de clarté.

- Liara ? (Hasarda Shepard, encore sous le choc.)

- Je suis là, Mirlina.

- Vous... Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans ton esprit.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Tu étais dans le coma. Mais tout va bien maintenant. C'est fini.

- Je...

_Impuissante..._ Murmura une voix au fond d'elle.

Mirlina frémit et se massa le front, la douleur revenant lentement.

- Le Lévitathan... Il... Il est toujours là...

- ça va aller.

- Tu es venue me chercher ? (Demanda doucement l'humaine, au bord des larmes.)

Liara opina et sourit tendrement à son amante.

- Tu vas te réveiller maintenant.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- ça n'a pas d'importance. Ferme les yeux.

Mirlina s'exécuta. Quelques visages passèrent dans sa mémoire, trop vite pour qu'elle les reconnaisse. Elle vit néanmoins Javik, combattant avec fougue contre des ennemis qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Puis, tout se brouilla. La présence de Liara, faible au départ, se fit plus forte en elle et accompagna son esprit. Elle se sentit flotter. Puis, toute sensation disparut et le sommeil s'empara d'elle.

- ça va aller ? (S'enquit Garrus en examinant la plaie de Joker au bras.)

- Ouais ! Mais faut qu'on sorte de là !

- Ils nous empêchent de passer !

- D'autres arrivent derrière. (Déclara Javik.)

Garrus poussa un juron. Tali'Zorah activa son omni-tech et scanna rapidement la passerelle.

- Même si on passe, ça ne servira à rien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils ont scellés la passerelle ! Et je ne pourrais pas contourner les fermetures.

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement les désactiver ?

- Car c'est sur le pont turien que cela peut se faire !

- IDA, tu ne peux pas t'en charger ?

- Non. Je n'arrive pas à pénétrer dans leur ordinateur central. Leur IV me contrecarre.

Joker jura.

- Alors on va les détruire en passant !

- On ne peut pas ! Dès qu'ils seront détruits, la passerelle va se détacher ! Il faudrait poser des charges, mais...

- Nous n'aurons pas le temps. (Termina Javik.)

- Non...

Le prothéen fit feu à plusieurs reprises, repoussant le groupe qui venait par derrière.

- Garrus, vous pouvez les escorter à bord et vous débarrasser des autres ?

- Si une brèche s'ouvre, oui.

Le prothéen opina.

- Remplacez-moi un instant...

Il concentra son pouvoir et son corps se recouvrit d'un champ verdâtre qui gagna rapidement en intensité. Il le relâcha d'un coup et fit tomber les turiens à la renverse.

- Maintenant ! (Hurla-t-il.)

Le groupe courut vers le Normandy en faisant feu sur leurs ennemis. Ils traversèrent la passerelle en quelques secondes, non sans tuer quelques personnes.

- ça ne règle pas le problème des scellés ! (Intervint Tali'Zorah.)

- Fermez derrière-moi. (Déclara Javik.)

- Quoi ?

Le prothéen acquiesça de manière entendu et repassa la porte.

- Attendez, non !

Garrus posa sa main sur l'épaule du biotique mais celui-ci le repoussa sans effort.

- Je dois y aller.

- Vous voulez mourir, c'est ça ?!

- Hors de question que je me cache une nouvelle fois !

Des balles passèrent la porte et ricochèrent autour du groupe qui se mit à l'abri.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous sacrifier !

- C'est ma décision, Garrus !

- Mais, je...

- Dites à Shepard que ce fut un honneur. Adieu... Mes amis.

Et il passa la porte en libérant une onde biotique et en hurlant. Son arme cracha des balles dans tous les sens. Deux explosions retentirent.

- Scellez la porte ! (Hurla-t-il à travers le vacarme du combat.)

Tali'Zorah s'exécuta à contrecoeur et Garrus aida Joker à rejoindre le cockpit. La troisième amarre lâcha et le vaisseau fut libéré. Ils mirent les voiles aussi rapidement que possible. Le croiseur ne les prit pas en chasse.

- Si on se dépêche, on disparaîtra avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de nous poursuivre.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent dans une tension manifeste puis le Normandy quitta le système pour rejoindre le suivant. Il y eut quelques exclamations de soulagement.

- C'était un grand homme. (Commenta Garrus, la mine sombre.)

Des voyants s'allumèrent dans le cockpit et les alarmes résonnèrent.

- Merde, merde, merde ! (Jura Joker.)

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Ils nous ont siphonné quasiment tout notre carburant pour nous immobiliser ! IDA ? Pourquoi tu les as pas empêché ?

- Le temps que je m'en rende compte, il était trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus les empêcher une fois dans le conduit. Et vous étiez déjà en combat.

- On a ce qu'il faut pour rejoindre la base ?

- Non. Accrochez-vous !

Liara se pencha au dessus du corps de sa compagne et caressa son visage. Elle était épuisée, mais repoussa la fatigue. Mirlina poussa de vagues gémissements alors qu'elle émergeait lentement. Elle bougea les doigts, ouvrit la bouche.

- Ouvre les yeux... (Murmura Liara.)

Il y eut une seconde de battement. Et Shepard les ouvrit.

De violentes secousses firent grincer le métal du Normandy comme il entamait sa phase d'approche de la planète.

- IDA, dérive la puissance de l'armement sur les réacteurs, on va les pousser à fond tant qu'on peut.

- C'est déjà fait.

- Et merde...

Le timonier se mordit les lèvres et lança le vaisseau vers la surface à toute allure. Le premier réacteur cracha avant de s'arrêter, rapidement suivi par le deuxième.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez vous attacher et vous préparer à un atterrissage mouvementé. (Déclara Joker avec cynisme à travers les hauts parleurs tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur ses écrans.)

Ses compagnons s'installèrent dans les fauteuils libre, tendus. Les secousses gagnèrent en intensité et le métal grinça, grogna, craqua. Des flammes léchaient la paroi externe dû à l'entrée trop rapide dans l'atmosphère.

- Allez mon beau, allez...

La frégate piqua du nez et commença à se déporter sur la droite.

- Réacteur droit éteint. (Déclara IDA.)

- Renforce les barrières. ça va faire mal !

Joker tenta de stabiliser l'appareil, mais le dernier réacteur cracha à son tour et menaça de s'éteindre. Le timonier envoya plus d'énergie dedans et celui-ci explosa. Le Normandy tangua dangereusement puis fonça vers le sol à toute allure. Joker fit courir ses doigts sur son écran mais les commandes refusèrent de répondre.

- IDA, stabilise-moi ! (Hurla-t-il.)

- Plus rien ne répond.

- On va se crasher !

Le nez du vaisseau racla contre le sommet d'une montagne et le métal se déchira sous ce contact. La frégate remonta légèrement pour retomber de plus belle. Les alarmes sifflaient en continu dans la cabine qui était teintée de rouge. Tali'Zorah et Garrus se prirent par la main et fermèrent les yeux. Le vaisseau toucha le sol dans un concert assourdissant et glissa sur de nombreux mètres. Divers explosions eurent lieu un peu partout comme les postes étaient surchargés. Des gens tombèrent à la renverse, des caisses bondirent dans tous les sens. Le métal se tordit et s'ouvrit.

- Attention !

- Non !

- Merde !

Le Normandy poursuivit sa course folle sur quelques kilomètres avant de percuter violemment une montagne. La frégate se tordit et se brisa en deux, sa coque s'ouvrant à de nombreux endroits. Divers incendies se déclarèrent et les flammes léchèrent le métal.

_**Fin de la première partie.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Deuxième partie : Notre héritage, leur futur.**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Nation galactique.**_

La jeune femme se tenait droite et fière sur son siège. Son charme naturelle se ressentait dans ses traits mystérieux, dans sa posture sauvage, dans son regard hypnotiseur. D'après les normes de sa race, elle était jeune, d'après celles des autres, elle était très âgée. Elle toisait son interlocuteur d'un regard froid, essayant de faire abstraction de la colère qui montait en elle et de son dégoût à l'égard de cet homme. Quelques siècles auparavant, elle l'aurait jeté dehors ou l'aurait tué sans autre forme de procès. Mais à l'époque elle était une guerrière, une combattante fière et farouche. Désormais elle était politicienne et devait faire preuve de diplomatie. Des milliards de vies pesaient sur ses épaules et elle devait faire abstraction de ses sentiments personnels. Sa peau était d'un éclat violet sans défaut et ses yeux étaient d'un marron tirant vers le rouge. Elle avait une grâce féline et une silhouette des plus fine et élancée qui ne faisait que rajouter à son charme. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et sensuelles, ses iris étaient similaires à ceux des chats.

Son interlocuteur continuait de parler et elle se massa doucement le front, la fatigue commençant à se faire ressentir.

- Et c'est pourquoi je vous réitère ma demande : Nous aimerions avoir la possibilité de coloniser une nouvelle planète. (Déclara l'homme.)

Elle lui jeta un regard froid.

- Vous avez fini ? (S'enquit-elle d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion.)

- Absolument.

- Bien. La réponse est non.

- Quoi ? (Bafouilla-t-il, décontenancé.) Mais les Yahg ont répondu à toutes les demandes de ce conseil !

- Qui n'a jamais dit que cela vous donnerait un quelconque droit sur une planète.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas poursuivre ainsi ! Notre monde est surpeuplé et la famine nous guette. Certaines régions n'ont plus de quoi se nourrir.

La jeune femme se redressa et toisa son interlocuteur avec mépris.

- Alors arrêtez de copuler.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous traiter ainsi ! Nous avons besoin de cette nouvelle planète, pour la survie de notre race !

- Vous en avez déjà une, contentez-vous en. Noyez vos enfants, égorgez vos vieillards ou ne faites rien, je m'en moque.

- Vous osez ?

- Oui, j'ose. (Déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre mais sensuel.) Vous avez fait bien pire, non ?

L'homme déglutit et éluda la question.

- Vous êtes à la tête de la nation galactique, et que cela vous plaise ou non, nous en faisons également partie. Pourquoi nous haïr à ce point, Haute Conseillère Sil ?

- Souvenez-vous des rébellions galactiques, Ambassadeur Torn.

- Mais c'était il y a des siècles ! (Se plaignit le Yahg.)

- Pas pour nous. (Répliqua froidement Sil.)

- Oui, mais notre peuple n'a pas la longévité des Alrans ! Tous les Yahg de cette époque sont morts ! Il est injuste que nous continuions à payer pour les crimes de nos aïeux !

- Tout comme il est injuste que la galaxie ait eu à supporter le soulèvement de l'éveil si peu de temps après la rébellion et sans avoir eu la possibilité de s'en remettre. Et pourtant, ce fut le cas.

Le Yahg demeura coi un long moment avant de finalement pousser un râle d'exaspération et de colère.

- C'est cela votre magnifique nation galactique ? (Hurla-t-il à l'intention des conseillers éparpillés dans la salle.) Laisser mourir de faim un peuple, le laisser mourir à petit feu pour des erreurs passées tout en vous narguant d'être civilisé ?!

Il y eut des murmures et quelques raclements de gorge gênés, mais personne ne prit la parole. Sil embrassa la salle du regard à la recherche d'une quelconque objection avant de se lever.

- La nation galactique a prit note de la détresse du peuple Yahg. A cet effet, nous vous enverrons de la nourriture, des médicaments et des matériaux de base pour aider votre peuple à surmonter cette épreuve. Mais pour l'heure, il est hors de question d'attribuer une nouvelle colonie aux vôtres. Les Yahg vont devoir prouver qu'ils sont capable de rejoindre la communauté galactique et d'en faire pleinement partie. Et cela mettra du temps.

- Mais... (Commença Torn.)

- Il suffit. La décision est prise. Au revoir, Ambassadeur.

Le Yahg jeta un regard implorant aux conseillers, à la recherche d'un quelconque soutien avant de finalement quitter la salle. Une fois partit, un homme prit la parole.

- Peut-être devrions-nous revoir la position des Yahg dans la vie galactique. (Hasarda-t-il.)

Sil dévisagea le conseiller un long moment. Yuleng, conseiller des Exirs. Il s'agissait d'un peuple pacifique, l'un des premiers a avoir subit la folie des Yahg. Leur imposante carrure et leur taille, rarement en dessous des deux mètres, en faisaient des géants. Ils ne disposaient que d'un seul gros oeils muni de trois iris leur donnant une vision périphérique au dessus de la moyenne et leur permettant de voir de très loin. Grâce à cela, et à leur talent pour se déplacer silencieusement, ils faisaient d'excellents pisteurs.

- D'autres partagent cet avis ? (S'enquit Sil après un moment, légèrement agacée.)

Il y eut un instant de silence et les conseiller échangèrent quelques regards. Sept races siégeaient au conseil galactique et toutes avaient vécu la rébellion galactique. Mais aucune ne partageait la longévité des Alrans qui étaient désormais les derniers témoins de la cruauté des Yahg. Parmi les douze conseillers, trois appartenaient aux Alrans, deux aux Exirs, aux Nules et aux Berns. Les autres races se partageaient les dernières places, à raison d'une chacun. En qualité de Haute Conseillère, Sil était le treizième membre et se devait de trancher. Le second conseiller Exir soutint son collègue, rejoint par les Nules.

- Et les autres ? (Demanda-t-elle calmement.)

Les Alrans se consultèrent du regard en opinant.

- Nous sommes contre. (Annonça l'un d'entre eux.)

Les autres conseillers décidèrent de ne pas prendre de partis.

- Je me range à l'avis de mes pairs. (Annonça la Haute Conseillère.) Cela fait quatre voix de chaque coté. (Elle marqua une pause pour prendre le temps de la réflexion.) Peut-être n'avez-vous pas complètement tord, conseiller Yuleng. Mais il est difficile d'oublier le passé, surtout quand il est encore si frais dans nos mémoires.

- Je comprend qu'il puisse être difficile pour les Alrans de tourner la page.

Elle opina.

- En particulier pour vous, Haut conseillère. (Ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce.)

Sil se figea une seconde avant de prendre une expression neutre, dissimulant au mieux la douleur qui venait de taillader son coeur.

- Je vous propose de tester les Yahg pour savoir s'ils ont aujourd'hui ou non leur place dans la nation et la politique galactique. (Finit-elle par dire.)

- N'est-ce pas déjà ce que nous faisons ? (Demanda l'Exir en haussant un sourcil.)

Sil plissa les yeux et observa longuement Yuleng avec calme.

- Oui. Et non. (Finit-elle par répondre.)

- Pourriez-vous êtes plus explicite ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, conseiller Yuleng.

L'Exir fit claquer ses deux langues dans un geste qui se voulait conciliant.

- Réunion terminée. (Annonça la Haute Conseillère.) Merci à tous.

Les membres du conseil quittèrent tous la pièce les uns après les autres. Sil demeura seule avec un conseiller de son espèce nommé Meran.

- Fatiguant, hein ? (Lança l'Alran.)

- Un peu.

- Je me demande s'ils avaient des soucis de ce genre autrefois.

Sil dévisagea son compagnon en silence durant un moment. La peau du jeune homme tirait sur le rose, certainement à force de se nourrir de protéines réhydratées. Chez les Alrans, les représentants de la gente masculine avaient une carrure bien plus imposante que celle des femelles, faisant jusqu'à deux fois leur corpulence. Et Meran ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il était même légèrement enveloppé par rapport a la moyenne. Son visage était juvénile mais tout de même marqué par des rides d'expressions qui ne lui allaient pas. Pour autant, il était assez séduisant. Sil l'avait déjà vu faire la cour auprès des jeunes femmes du présidium. Il avait un certain succès pour ce qu'en savait la Haute Conseillère. Mais elle n'avait aucune attirance pour lui. Meran était très jeune, à peine trois siècles. Pour les Alrans, il avait à peine quitté la tanière.

- Tu parles des Asaris, Turiens, Galariens, Humains et autres ? (S'enquit-elle.)

Il opina.

- Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas grand chose d'eux, ni même de leur façon de voir la galaxie. (Poursuivit-elle.)

- C'est vrai. Mais se dire que d'autres races ont autrefois été à notre place, qu'ils ont eu leur propre fonctionnement... Et puis pouf, ils ont disparut !

- C'est étrange. (Concéda-t-elle.) Et très dommage.

- Les Yahg disent avoir vu la fin de leur civilisation.

Sil prit le temps de réfléchir à cette affirmation.

- Ce n'est pas impossible. C'est la plus ancienne race connue de la galaxie.

- Tu penses que nous aussi on va disparaître comme ça, un jour ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je l'ignore.

- J'ai entendu une hypothèse sur le fait que les Yahg pourraient être les responsables.

Sil dévisagea son jeune collègue avec un sourire.

- J'ai de gros doutes là dessus.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Si c'est le cas, nous sommes saufs. Après tout, nous les avons vaincu.

- Moui... Ils ont peut-être une arme que personne n'a vu.

- Ils l'auraient déjà utilisé.

- Sans doute.

Le silence s'installa et Sil se dirigea vers un pupitre pour vérifier quelques données et préparer la clôture de la salle.

- Tu n'as jamais envie de tout plaquer ? (Lui demanda Meran.)

- Quoi donc ?

- Tout. La citadelle, ton poste et le conseil, la vie galactique...

Elle sourit, amusée.

- Pour aller où ?

- N'importe où ! La galaxie est vaste. On pourrait se trouver une planète paisible.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- On ?

Meran lui offrit son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Je t'offre un verre ?

- Tu n'as toujours pas abandonné cette idée à ce que je vois. (Déclara-t-elle, exaspérée, tout en éteignant les lumières de la salle.)

- L'espoir fait vivre, dit-on.

- J'ai refusé toutes les autres fois, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça va changer maintenant ?

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. (Récita Meran.)

Sil s'approcha de lui et le darda de son regard luisant. Les Alrans étant nyctalopes, Meran put noter l'amusement sur les lèvres de la Haute Conseillère.

- Mais... (Commença-t-elle en murmurant d'une voix charmeuse.) Même en tentant... Tu n'obtiendras rien.

- Une fois. Juste une fois. Tu n'as rien à perdre et je te promet que tu ne le regretteras pas. Qui sait, tu pourrais même y prendre du plaisir.

- Refuser me procure déjà une immense satisfaction.

- Tu me fends le coeur ! (Lâcha Meran sur un ton tragique.)

- Hum, savoir cela me rend toute chose.

Meran se figea une seconde, l'espoir renaissant.

- Vraiment ?

- Non. Mais à voir l'espoir dans tes yeux, ça valait le coup. (Répondit-elle en riant.)

- Ainsi donc tu me refuses ce plaisir et te joue de moi. Mais pire encore, c'est notre race que tu mets ainsi en danger !

- Evite de jouer dans le mélo, ça ne te vas pas vraiment.

- Imagine si toutes les femmes de notre peuple faisait la même chose que toi. Nous disparaîtrions en l'espace de quelques millénaires !

- Sur l'échelle de la galaxie c'est en effet court, mais par rapport aux autres races, c'est plutôt long. (Répondit-elle avec légèreté.) Cela dit, je suis certaine que nous trouverions un moyen de survivre... Entre femmes par exemple.

- Je trouve que c'est injuste pour ma part.

- Notre capacité à nous reproduire entre femmes n'est pas de mon fait. (Déclara-t-elle en quittant la pièce, l'Alran sur ses talons.)

La porte se verrouilla derrière eux et ils marchèrent dans les couloirs de la Citadelle vers le présidium.

- Dans tous les cas, tu n'es plus toute jeune. Il est peut-être temps de penser à fonder une famille.

Sil s'arrêta et jeta un regard noir à son compagnon.

- Merci pour le tact.

- Désolé. (Dit Meran en baissant les yeux.) Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

- C'est réussi.

- Mais je n'ai pas totalement tort. Tu as fait les deux guerres.

- Et tu n'en as fait aucune.

- Les aléas de la jeunesse. Mais je ne peux pas dire que cela m'ait manqué. La guerre est quelque chose... De barbare.

- La guerre est une monstruosité. (Admit Sil.) Mais elle est parfois nécessaire.

- Tu m'en diras tant.

- Sans la guerre, tu ne seras pas ici, à te pavaner dans ce costume ridicule. Tout ceci n'aurait jamais existé !

- Je le sais bien. Mais nous ne sommes plus en guerre. Tu n'es plus militaire. Tu y as renoncé, non ?

- Je ne suis pas la seule.

- Mais c'est toi qui est à la tête du conseil galactique, et là tu es la seule.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Nul part. J'essaye juste de te convaincre de venir boire un verre.

Elle poussa un soupir, exaspérée et reprit sa route.

- Tu me fatigues plus que les réunions, Meran.

- Dis oui et j'arrêterais.

- Ma patience arrive à son terme. (Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix froide tout en dépassant un couple interracial.)

Le présidium était bondé de monde, comme tout le temps. La citadelle était le centre de la nation galactique et des milliards d'individus la peuplait. Elle était le reflet même de la société galactique cosmopolite. Quelques personnes saluèrent le duo qui fit de même en continuant d'avancer.

- Sil ? (Insista Meran.)

La jeune femme s'arrêta et le regarda avec agacement. Elle tourna les talons et prit la direction du bar le plus proche pour la plus grande joie de l'Alran.

- Oui ! Je savais que tu finirais par succomber à mon charme.

Elle ne releva pas et pénétra dans la taverne qui était noire de monde. Ses yeux fouillèrent la masse grouillante.

- Si tu cherches une table, j'en vois une là bas. (Déclara Meran en pointant la dite table du doigt.)

Sil ne lui prêta aucune attention et poursuivit son inspection des lieux. Finalement, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur une jeune femme, accoudée au bar.

- Tu m'offres un verre donc ? (Demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.)

- Absolument.

Sil s'avança parmi la foule et la fendit pour rejoindre le bar. Elle prit un tabouret non loin de l'inconnue et fit mine de l'ignorer tout en s'installant de façon aguicheuse.

- Alors, que prends-tu ? (Lui demanda Meran.)

Sil ne répondit pas tout de suite et laissa son regard courir dans la salle.

- Surprend-moi. (Finit-elle par dire.)

- Euh...

Meran regarda le menu, légèrement perdu.

- Il me faudrait connaître un peu plus tes goûts...

Elle fit non de la tête, amusée. La femme à coté d'eux tourna son regard vers elle et la dévisagea longuement.

- Allez quoi, c'est pas marrant.

- C'est toi qui voulait m'offrir un verre.

- Oui, mais pas jouer aux devinettes.

L'inconnue dévora Sil du regard en souriant. Elle se leva et rejoignit le couple.

- Que diriez-vous d'une Litka ? (Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.)

- J'adore. (Répondit Sil avec un sourire.)

Meran fronça légèrement le nez.

- Je vous remercie. (Lâcha-t-il légèrement agacé.)

Mais la femme resta là, plongeant son regard dans celui de la Haute Conseillère qui faisait de même. Meran les regarda puis poussa un soupir et se leva.

- J'ai comprit, vous vous connaissez.

- Non. (Répondit l'inconnue.)

- Mais cela va peut-être changer.

- Je l'espère bien.

- Et pour ce verre, Sil ? (Demanda Meran, agacé.)

- Madame m'en offre un.

- C'était à moi de le faire !

- Tu n'as pas su saisir l'opportunité. Elle si.

- Tu préfères boire un verre avec elle ?

- Elle ne m'a pas harcelée.

Meran poussa un long soupir.

- Bon, j'ai comprit. On se voit demain.

Et il quitta la bar, furieux. Sil attendit qu'il soit assez loin avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je suis désolée, mademoiselle.

- Un courtisan un peu trop collant ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ça. Merci de m'avoir aidée.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, j'ai vécu nombre de situation similaire.

Sil sourit.

- Je me présente, mon nom est Sil et je suis...

- La Haute Conseillère. (La coupa la femme.) Vous êtes une personne plutôt connue, vous savez.

- Pas tant que ça dans les bars.

L'inconnue sourit et tendit sa main, paume vers l'avant.

- Vlavya, enchantée.

- De même.

Elles lièrent leurs quatre doigts pour se saluer comme il était de coutume dans la nation galactique.

- Je suis réellement partante pour un verre dans tous les cas. (Déclara Sil avec douceur.)

- Bien. Mais juste un alors.

- Vous n'appréciez pas ma compagnie ?

- Il est trop tôt pour le dire, mais je suis attendue ailleurs.

- Du travail ?

- C'est d'ordre plus personnel.

- Et après, que faites-vous ? (S'enquit Sil d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.)

Vlavya dévisagea la conseillère avec amusement.

- Serait-ce une proposition ?

- On verra. (Répondit-t-elle en haussant les épaules.)

- Je vais être honnête. Je vous trouve très attirante, Sil, mais je ne suis pas intéressée. Je partage déjà ma vie avec une autre.

Sil sourit pour dissimuler sa déception.

- Merci pour votre honnêteté. Mais je n'étais pas sérieuse de toute manière.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi cet air triste ?

Sil fit la moue.

- Prise sur le fait.

- Il n'y a pas de mal à être attirée.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour une histoire d'amour.

Vlavya ne répondit rien. Le barman s'approcha d'elles et prit leur commande. Il déposa deux verre qu'il remplit de Litka. Les deux femmes les vidèrent d'une traite. Puis, Vlavya se leva et s'inclina.

- Il est temps que je parte, mais ce fut un plaisir. (Elle déposa une note de crédit sur le bar.) Et si je n'avais qu'un seul conseil à vous donner, conseillère, ce serait celui-ci : Prenez-le.

Sil la dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Quoi donc ?

- Le temps. D'aimer. Nos vies sont trop longues pour demeurer seule. J'ai plus de sept siècles, j'en sais quelque chose. Je vivais pour le travail. L'amour ouvre d'autres perspectives, même si ça peut sembler niais et être parfois douloureux.

- J'ai 1158 ans. (Déclara Sil, amusée.) Il me reste un peu moins d'un millénaire encore.

- Profitez-en. A deux, c'est mieux. (Elle haussa les épaules.) Enfin, c'est ainsi que je vois les choses.

Vlavya s'éloigna et Sil conserva son regard fixé sur elle un long moment, songeuse.

- Se trouver quelqu'un... (Murmura-t-elle tout bas.) Elle avait encore quatre siècles devant elle avant que le temps ne commence à laisser une empreinte sur son corps en marquant son visage et en émoussant légèrement ses capacités. Elle était la Haute Conseillère de la nation galactique et avait un rôle de première importance. Elle ne pensait pas à la solitude. Elle évitait. Car la douleur d'avoir aimé et perdu cet amour ne lui était pas étranger. Et qu'elle ne voulait plus revivre pareille souffrance.

- Tout ça, c'est la faute des Yahg... (Murmura-t-elle d'un ton haineux.)

Meran était gentil. Mais elle n'avait aucune attirance pour lui comme pour personne d'ailleurs.

_Un jour_, se promit-elle. Elle fit signe au tenancier qui lui servit une autre Litka. Elle fouilla la salle du regard. Personne ne capta son attention.

Vlavya s'étira en baillant et se leva de son lit. Sa compagne dormait toujours et elle se fit aussi silencieuse que possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle apposa ses doigts sur un point précis près de son oreille et son virtech s'activa. Une plateforme virtuel se matérialisa devant ses yeux et elle vérifia ses messages. Un retint son attention.

_**"Vlavya,**_

_**Nous avons trouvé quelque chose. C'est important."**_

- ça, c'est à moi d'en décider... (Murmura-t-elle en désactivant son appareil.)

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se fit un café. Puis, elle s'habilla et quitta l'appartement pour aller à son bureau. Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure là et elle put se balader en paix un moment. Elle arriva dans le quartier des finances et pénétra dans son bureau. L'un de ses analystes était déjà là.

- Vous ne dormez plus. (Commenta-t-elle.)

- Vous avez reçu le message ?

Elle opina.

- Alors, qu'y a t-il de si important ?

- C'est une information qui peut rapporter gros, Vlavya.

- Je demande à voir.

L'analyste hocha la tête et tapota sur son écran. Il fit glisser un programme sur le socle au centre de la salle qui afficha l'image en trois dimensions.

- Un transporteur a eut une panne moteur dans le système Argos Rhô. Pas d'habitation ni de dépôt dans les environs, ils ont du se poser sur une planète. Ils ont envoyés un message de détresse et la flotte Alran a répondu.

Vlavya ne montra pas la moindre émotion.

- Et en quoi est-ce important ? Des vaisseaux qui tombent en panne dans des zones désertes, ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit.

- Comme la flotte est assez éloignée, ils ont reçu l'ordre d'attendre car il n'y aurait pas de secours avant plusieurs jours. Habituellement, je dirais que ça s'arrête là. Mais le vaisseau perdu a reprit contact. Et le nouveau message est tellement parasité qu'il n'y a quasiment rien à en retirer. Il n'a même pas atteint la flotte et c'est de peu que nous l'avons détecté.

- Et ?

- C'est dû à un signal sous jacent.

- Quel genre de signal ?

- C'est compliqué, il ne ressemble à rien de ce que nous connaissons. Ce sont des ondes radios et d'une autre source inconnue. Bref, c'est pas primitif du tout.

- Et que fait ce signal ? (S'enquit Vlavya, son intérêt piqué au vif.)

- Il transite dans l'espace. Nous avons eu du mal à trianguler sa source, mais cela devrait être juste ici. (Déclara l'analyste en faisant un grossissement sur une zone de la galaxie.) Mais il n'y a manifestement aucun message. C'est comme une balise.

- C'est fiable ?

- Oh oui.

- Beau travail. (Vlavya marqua une pause, plongée dans la réflexion.) Contactez la Haute Conseillère Sil. Je veux un entretien.

- La Haute Conseillère ? Pourquoi le vendre à la nation galactique ? Le conseil le saura bien assez tôt.

Vlavya dévisagea son analyste un instant.

- Vous traitez les données, je prends les décisions.

L'homme maugréa légèrement.

- Certains payeraient une fortune pour une telle information.

- J'ai prit ma décision. (Coupa-t-elle.)

L'analyste opina puis retourna s'asseoir. Vlavya ne lui accorda plus aucune attention, le regard fixé sur la carte galactique, songeuse. Elle ignorait tout de ce signal, mais son instinct lui disait que l'information était trop importante pour ne pas être transmises aux bonnes personnes. En 700 ans, elle avait apprit à se fier à son instinct. Et celui-ci ne l'avait jamais trompé.

Le virtech de Meran clignota, inondant ses yeux d'une lumière fort désagréable au réveil. Il maugréa et se redressa avant de quitter son lit, délaissant la créature qui y dormait. Il s'agissait d'un appel sécurisé et le conseiller rejoignit une autre pièce. Il tapota sur le virtech pour enclencher le brouilleur de voix avant d'accepter l'appel.

- Je vous écoute.

- J'ai une information qui pourrait vous intéresser. (Déclara la voix d'un homme.)

- Je vous écoute. (Répéta Meran avec agacement.)

- Il s'agit d'un signal émit sur des fréquences inconnues.

- Les Virs ?

- Non.

- J'envoie un agent au point habituel. Combien en demandez-vous ?

- Deux millions.

- Un million et demi, pas plus.

- ça vaut largement plus !

- Peut-être voudriez-vous renégocier cela avec lui ?

Meran entendit son interlocuteur déglutir.

- Un million et demi, ça sera très bien.

- Parfait. Dans une heure.

Meran coupa la communication et regarda le présidium par sa baie vitrée, songeur. Il espérait avoir de bonnes infos à transmettre à son maître, que celui-ci en fasse autant.

Les voyants lumineux s'activèrent les uns après les autres et un bourdonnement résonna dans le local. Quelques bips retentirent comme la machine s'initialisait. Un petit courant électrique traversa les caissons. Les bips accélérèrent et se firent plus fort. Le sang recommença à circuler dans les veines de la jeune femme. Ses poumons se remplirent d'air pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle ressentit des picotements dans tous son corps et poussa un gémissement. Son coeur se mit à battre, doucement au début, puis de plus en plus vite. Elle gémit de plus belle. Son corps était endolori, ses articulations raides. Ses paupières étaient collées, l'empêchant d'ouvrir les yeux. La panique commença à la gagner.

- Doucement. (Conseilla une voix.)

La jeune femme inspira profondément pour se calmer et grimaça de douleur. Elle finit d'émerger, oubliant peu à peu le songe qui avait animé sa vie durant environ 47 000 années. Elle poussa un nouveau gémissement quand une vague de douleur traversa son être.

- Ouvre les yeux. (Fit la voix.)

Un frisson secoua le corps de la jeune femme et elle ressentit une présence tout près d'elle qui touchait son esprit, chassant les ténèbres. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais sa vision était totalement brouillée et l'éclat lumineux, bien que faible, l'éblouit. Elle crut apercevoir une silhouette penchée au dessus d'elle.

- Maman ? ( Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 : The End of Era/ La fin d'une ère.**_

_Dans un passé lointain..._

Le crépitement des flammes résonnait à ses oreilles. Il poussa un gémissement en se redressant. La douleur noyait ses sens et la fumée irritait son nez et sa gorge. Son esprit était engourdi et tournait au ralenti. Il prit une profonde inspiration et étrangla un cri. Une violente douleur le cisailla de l'intérieur.  
- Côtes pétés... (Marmonna-t-il.)  
Ses yeux pleuraient à cause de la fumée et il entendit quelqu'un tousser à coté de lui.  
- Garrus ?  
Le turien déblayait des débris sans prêter attention au sang qui coulait d'une blessure à sa tête. Joker claudiqua jusqu'à lui en grognant.  
- ça va aller ? Où est Tali ?  
Garrus ne répondit pas et continua de déblayer les décombres. Finalement, il se figea et une expression d'horreur se dessina sur son visage. Tali'Zorah était là, étendue sur le sol. Son sang formait une flaque sur le sol et sa combinaison était ouverte à de nombreux endroits. Garrus n'osa pas la toucher. Quand elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et bougea, il poussa une exclamation de soulagement et la prit dans ses bras.  
- ça va aller, je suis là.  
- Vakarian ? (Demanda-t-elle, à moitié inconsciente.)  
- Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie.  
Et ils quittèrent le cockpit, délaissant Joker qui les regarda s'éloigner.  
- Je vais me débrouiller. (Murmura-t-il.)  
Garrus et Tali rejoignirent le pont résidentiel et trouvèrent l'infirmerie bondée de blessés plus ou moins grave. Le docteur Chakwas allait à droite et à gauche, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Des corps s'entassaient dans le couloir et le chaos régnait. Garrus pénétra dans l'infirmerie et héla l'humaine.  
- J'ai besoin d'aide ! Sa combinaison est percée !  
Chakwas rejoignit le couple et examina rapidement la quarienne avec gravité.  
- Dans le troisième tiroir il y a des seringues d'antibiotique.  
Le turien alla les chercher et les donna au médecin qui fit une piqûre sans attendre.  
- Allez dans l'une des chambre d'équipage, videz-là et stérilisez-là, je vais devoir lui retirer sa combinaison.  
- Tout de suite.  
Garrus sortit précipitamment de l'infirmerie. Il revint une heure plus tard pour découvrir encore plus de mort entassé dans le couloir. Fort heureusement, Tali n'en faisait pas partie. Il retourna dans l'infirmerie. Joker était allongé sur une table et un membre d'équipage le sondait à l'aide de son omni-tech. Chakwas était partout à la fois et la fatigue commençait déjà à se ressentir dans ses traits.  
- La chambre est disponible.  
- Bien. Emmenez-là dedans et préparez moi une tenue stérile.  
Garrus acquiesça puis emmena sa compagne comme demandé. Il la déposa dans la pièce avec délicatesse et resta à la regarder un instant. Tali tourna vers lui son regard.  
- Garrus...  
- Je suis là.  
- J'ai mal...  
- Je sais, le docteur Chakwas va vous soigner. Tout ira bien.  
- Je vous aime... (Murmura-t-elle.)  
Ses paupières étaient lourdes et s'abaissèrent doucement.  
- Non, ne faites pas ça ! (Cria Garrus avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce.) Ne faites pas ça... Ne vous endormez pas...  
- Je n'ai plus la force...  
Le turien déglutit et sentit un frisson de terreur parcourir son échine. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il parla d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.  
- Ne m'abandonnez pas, Tali... Ne m'abandonnez pas. Je vous aime.  
- Garrus...  
- Je vous en prie.  
Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la quarienne.  
- Je... (Commença-t-elle doucement.)  
Le docteur Chakwas arriva derrière le couple.  
- Garrus, vous risquez de la contaminer.  
Le turien ne la regarda même pas et prit la main de Tali dans les siennes, la pressant doucement pour la forcer à rester éveillée.  
- Ne faites pas ça. Ne faites pas celle qui me dit adieu.  
Chakwas se posta aux cotés du turien et commença à examiner la quarienne.  
- Tali, écoutez-moi, il est important que vous restiez éveillée.  
- Je ne peux pas, docteur...  
- Si, vous pouvez. Je sais que c'est dur, mais vous devez rester éveillée, c'est impératif. D'accord ?  
- Tali...  
La quarienne opina après quelques secondes.  
- Bien. Garrus, sortez s'il vous plait.  
- Je préférerais rester.  
- Nous devons réduire les risques de contamination.  
Le turien poussa un soupir de résignation.  
- D'accord. Je reviendrais vite, Tali.  
La quarienne regarda son compagnon partir, le coeur lourd. Une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce, elle se tourna vers Chakwas.  
- Dites-lui que je n'ai pas souffert... (Murmura-t-elle.)  
Et elle ferma les yeux.

Liara était épuisée. Elle avait apporté autant d'aide que possible durant les heures ayant suivi le crash, soutenant au mieux le docteur Chakwas. Mais désormais, elle tombait de fatigue. Le nombre de blessé grave était important et le bilan des morts plus encore. Et il ne cessait de grimper. L'Asari regarda les corps, la gorge serré et fut heureuse que Shepard ou ses amis n'y figurent pas. Elle se sentit aussitôt coupable pour de telles pensées et pourtant, son soulagement lui était agréable.  
IDA avait été absente durant de longues heures, déconnectée en même temps que la plupart des systèmes du vaisseau. Mais l'IA était de retour et avait rétabli tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Sa voix avait redonné espoir à Joker et son retour avait grandement facilité la gestion des blessés. Mais le corps d'IDA était à jamais brisé : Le Normandy était échoué et le resterait. Il ne volerait plus jamais. Garrus s'arrêta à coté d'elle et demeura silencieux. Quand elle le vit, elle sursauta.  
- Garrus ! Je ne vous avais pas vu.  
- ça fait beaucoup de monde, hein ?  
- Oui...  
- Alors, Shepard est tirée d'affaire ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Où est-elle ?  
- Elle est assoupie. Elle s'est cognée la tête lors de la collision.  
Le turien émit un petit râle de satisfaction.  
- Et Tali ?  
Vakarian baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.  
- Le docteur Chakwas a réussit à la stabiliser mais elle demeure faible. Elle a attrapé beaucoup de bactéries ou de virus, je sais pas trop. Enfin bref, elle n'est pas encore tirée d'affaire.  
- Elle va s'en sortir. (Affirma Liara, confiante.) C'est une battante.  
Le silence s'installa et l'Asari nota la peur dans le regard de son ami.  
- Garrus ?  
- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, si jamais elle...  
Il se tu, la voix brisée par l'émotion. Liara le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.  
- Ne pensez pas à ce genre de chose, Garrus.  
Le turien demeura silencieux un moment avant de s'écarter et d'opiner.  
- Comment faisiez-vous ?  
- A quel sujet ?  
- Pour regarder celle que vous aimez braver des dangers tous plus grands les uns que les autres. Pour la regarder souffrir ainsi. Sans pouvoir l'aider...  
- J'accompagnais Shepard à chaque fois. Et je partageais ses souffrances.  
- Vous n'étiez pas là, lors de l'attaque sur la base des récolteurs.  
- Et je crois n'avoir jamais autant souffert avant cela. Elle était loin de moi et je ne pouvais cesser de penser à elle, de m'inquiéter pour elle. J'avais peur Garrus. J'étais totalement impuissante. Et j'en souffrais énormément. Et depuis que je l'ai retrouvé, je ne l'ai plus jamais quitté. Même si cela signifie la regarder souffrir...  
Le turien opina sombrement.  
- Merci, Liara.  
- Je vous en prie.  
Garrus s'en retourna et la voix de Liara l'arrêta.  
- Elle va s'en sortir. (Déclara l'Asari, confiante.)  
- Vous pouvez me le promettre ? (S'enquit-il.)  
Elle ne répondit pas et il reprit sa route. Il y avait beaucoup à reconstruire. Liara regarda son ami s'éloigner avec peine puis alla dans sa chambre. Shepard était là, allongée sur le lit. Liara s'approcha et caressa du bout des doigts la peau à nue de son amante. Puis, elle se déshabilla et se plaça à ses cotés avant de s'endormir, épuisée.  
A son réveil, Shepard n'était plus là. Liara s'habilla en hâte et rejoignit l'infirmerie. La plupart des corps avaient été déplacés et le docteur Chakwas prodiguait des soins à ses patients. Liara s'informa et aida du mieux qu'elle put. Elle apprit que Mirlina, Garrus et quelques autres s'occupaient d'enterrer les morts. Au bout d'une dizaine d'heure environ, elle surprit Shepard et Chakwas en pleine discussion dans les quartiers de l'équipage.  
- Plus de la moitié de l'équipage est mort. (Commenta Chakwas, le visage creusé par la fatigue.)  
Shepard opina.  
- Cela aurait pu être pire. (Déclara-t-elle avec gravité.)  
- C'est triste à dire, mais oui. Laissez-moi vous examiner.  
- Comment se portent les blessés ? (S'enquit Mirlina, changeant ainsi de sujet.)  
Chakwas se pinça les lèvres.  
- Traynor s'en remettra ainsi qu'Adams et Donnelly. Daniels est morte hier soir. Et... Joker ne marchera plus jamais.  
- Je croyais qu'il n'avait que quelques côtes brisés ?  
- En sortant du cockpit. Mais il c'est cassé les jambes en descendant de la passerelle. Et je n'ai plus son traitement.  
Shepard opina sombrement.  
- Et pour Tali ?  
- Elle vivra. Mais elle ne se remettra jamais. Son coeur est très affaibli. Elle devra passer le restant de sa vie dans une seule pièce, condamnée à ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour.  
- Il n'y a plus de combinaisons ?  
- Aucune qui soit étanche et adaptée à sa morphologie.  
Shepard absorba les nouvelles, le visage grave.  
- Je vais l'annoncer à Garrus.  
- Je peux m'en occuper.  
- Non. C'est mon équipage. C'est à moi de le faire. (Elle marqua une pause.) Tout ceci est de ma faute. (Finit-elle par affirmer.)  
- Ne dites pas de bêtises.  
- J'ai échoué.  
- Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu.  
- Non ! J'aurais pu faire plus, j'aurais du faire mieux. Je suis responsable.  
- Shepard...  
- Je vais voir Garrus.  
- Et pour votre examen ?  
- Une autre fois, docteur. Il y a plus important.  
Et elle quitta la pièce, laissant Chakwas seule. Celle-ci secoua doucement la tête, peinée.  
Liara regarda son amante s'éloigner avec tristesse avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Mirlina se tenait dans sa cabine dévastée depuis de longues minutes, pensive. L'odeur de poisson mort flottait dans l'air et lui donnait la nausée. Son lit était enfoui sous un tas de gravats, et la moitié du plafond s'était écroulé. Son bureau était en miettes et ses maquettes dispersées dans la pièce. Elle avait ressentit la mort de ses compagnons, elle avait vu et vécu des horreurs. Son équipage avait souffert, beaucoup étaient morts par sa faute. Et l'état de sa cabine n'était qu'un reflet de plus de son pitoyable choix, de son entêtement, de son funeste échec. A l'image du Normandy. Elle laissa des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Comme il avait été difficile d'annoncer la nouvelle à Garrus. Plus dur encore de voir sa réaction. Elle lui avait demandé pardon. Il n'avait pas répondu. Shepard se détourna de ce triste spectacle et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle cabine, celle qu'elle partageait avec Liara. L'Asari était déjà là.  
- Bonsoir, Mirlina. (Dit-elle de sa voix douce et chaleureuse.)  
- Bonsoir, Liara.  
Shepard la contempla un long moment sans rien dire. Elle s'approcha et caressa son visage avec douceur. Liara sourit et ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant. La beauté de l'Asari frappa Shepard qui sentit le désir monter au fond d'elle, accompagné de son sentiment de culpabilité. A contrecœur, elle se détourna.  
- Mirlina ? (Demanda doucement Liara.)  
- Je ne te mérite pas... (Murmura l'humaine d'une voix tremblante.)  
Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et l'Asari ressentit toute la peine et la détresse de son amante.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
- Je vous ai tous abandonnés...  
Liara se colla dans le dos de son amante et la blottit contre elle.  
- J'ai surprit ta conversation avec Chakwas. Tu n'as pas échoué.  
- Tu ignores ce que j'ai fait.  
- En réalité... Si. Je le sais. (Répondit l'Asari après un instant d'hésitation.) J'ai vu ce souvenir en toi.  
- Je vous ai tous trahit. (Insista Shepard.)  
- Non, mon amour. Tu as refusé de céder, de devenir son jouet.  
- Et à quel prix ? Si j'avais choisit, si j'avais accepté, nous n'en serions pas là...  
Liara invita son amante à se retourner et essuya délicatement ses larmes avant de lui relever la tête avec douceur.  
- Tu ne peux pas savoir.  
- J'aurais dû faire un choix... Je pouvais les sauver... J'aurais dû les sauver !  
- Tu as fait ton maximum et ce que tu croyais juste. Comme lors de la destruction du relais Butarien.  
- J'ai trahit tout le monde ! (Hurla-t-elle, en larmes.) Hackett, mon équipage, l'humanité, toutes les races... Toi...  
- Tu n'as trahit personne. Le poids sur tes épaules était immense. Personne n'aurait pu accomplir autant, n'aurait pu faire ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que tu as fait.  
Mirlina dévisagea longuement son amante.  
- Je ne sais pas quoi faire... (Murmura-t-elle.)  
- Vit, mon amour.  
- Comment vivre après ça ?  
Liara caressa doucement son visage, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.  
- Comme ça... (Dit-elle dans un souffle.) Près de moi. Avec moi.  
- Je ne peux pas les oublier.  
- Cesse simplement d'y penser. Ne regarde que moi. Ne pense qu'à moi.  
Elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'humaine. Mirlina frémit légèrement. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec douceur et l'enlaça.  
- Je t'aime... (Susurra l'humaine.)  
- Moi aussi, mon amour.  
- Prouve-le... (Lui demanda Mirlina d'une voix presque suppliante.)  
Liara sourit et embrassa son amante tout en l'entraînant vers le lit. Elle se laissa glisser dessus et attira Mirlina contre elle. Elle lui enleva son t-shirt et déposa des baisers dans son cou. Ses mains caressèrent son ventre et son dos. Mirlina poussa des soupirs de plaisirs et la serra contre elle, son désir croissant. Ses mains coururent dans le dos de l'Asari et trouvèrent la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison. Elle la fit lentement descendre, découvrant peu à peu son corps, le dévorant des yeux et des lèvres. Liara glissa hors de son vêtement et retira lentement le pantalon de son amante. Elle se redressa et tâtonna le dos de l'humaine à la recherche de la fermeture de son soutien gorge qu'elle dégrafa. Elle embrassa ses tétons avec douceur. Sa langue les titilla et elle prit plaisir à les sentir durcir. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau de l'humaine jusqu'à son entrejambe et le caressa. Mirlina l'attira contre elle en gémissant de plaisir, tremblante de désir. Elle dévora les lèvres de l'Asari, attarda sa bouche sur sa poitrine et ondula contre elle. Ses mains caressèrent sa peau et s'attardèrent sur les zones érogènes. Elle vibra de plaisir en constatant celui qu'elle apportait à son amante. Liara étreignit l'humaine avec force, frottant son corps contre le sien. Elles soupirèrent de désir, de satisfaction, la respiration saccadé durant de longues minutes, intensifiant leurs mouvements en quête de plaisir. Les derniers jours ne comptaient plus. La souffrance et la mort avaient été balayés dans ce seul instant de bonheur, d'union passionnelle. Mirlina s'accrocha à son amante avec force, tremblante.  
- Je t'aime... (Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.)  
- Je t'aime aussi. (Répondit Liara avec tendresse.)  
Elles s'endormirent ainsi, lovées l'une contre l'autre.

Liara se réveilla la première. Elle contempla le corps de Shepard toujours assoupie et observa sa poitrine qui se soulevait de façon régulière. Elle caressa sa peau du bout des doigts, donnant des frissons à son amante. Elle sourit béatement. Elle se sentait bien, elle était heureuse. Un court instant, elle pensa à tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie et le chagrin l'accabla. Mais la joie reprit vite le dessus, ne laissant qu'un vague sentiment de culpabilité qui s'effaça bien vite. Elle caressa les cheveux de Mirlina, retirant une mèche rebelle de devant son visage avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, elle se leva et se racla la gorge avant de s'installer dans son fauteuil. La plupart de son matériel de courtière était détruit, et ce qui lui restait ne lui était pratiquement plus d'aucune utilité. Elle tapota sur son clavier et enclencha l'enregistreur vocal après avoir prit une profonde inspiration.  
- Journal du docteur Liara T'Soni, à bord de ce qui fut le SSV Normandy SR2, année 2187. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Je pense que la première chose à faire est de vous parler de la guerre que nous avons mené...

Les jours passèrent, les années suivirent et un semblant de vie communautaire s'installa. L'équipage était sans nouvelle du reste de la galaxie depuis bien longtemps, ignorant tout de la poursuite de la moisson ou de l'éradication des survivants. Ils n'avaient pas oublié. Ils avaient simplement cesser d'y penser pour se protéger eux même de la mélancolie et de la folie. Car se ronger les sangs n'aurait servit à rien. Car désormais seule comptait la survie. Car ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Un hommage avait été rendu aux morts. Une plaque au nom de l'Amiral Hackett avait rejoint celle de l'Amiral Anderson. D'autres noms avaient suivit dont celui d'Ashley, de James, de Cortez...  
Joker fut le premier des survivants à mourir. IDA demeura par la suite très silencieuse, n'acceptant de parler qu'à Shepard et Liara en de trop rares occasions. Tali'Zorah fut la suivante et Garrus se renferma sur lui même, inconsolable. Il y eu d'autres morts, souvent à cause de maladie. Petit à petit, la communauté se réduisit.  
Liara avait continué de travailler sur son projet, intégrant toutes les données possibles dans l'ordinateur pour guider les générations futures dans le cycle suivant. Elle avait vécu des années de bonheur auprès de Shepard, un bonheur sans faille. Elles étaient maintenant parents de deux petites filles qu'elles élevaient au mieux. Liara avait eu une idée dont elle n'avait pas parlé à Mirlina : Se faire cryogéniser toutes les quatre pour pouvoir vivre dans le cycle suivant, pouvoir vivre en paix, libre, sans le menace des Moissonneurs.  
- Je vais lui en parler. (Se décida-t-elle.)  
L'Asari quitta la base et partit vers les débris du Normandy qui avait été réaménagés autant que possible pour pouvoir y vivre correctement. Elle salua ses amis et ses filles qui jouaient dehors et rejoignit sa chambre.  
- Bonjour, mon amour ! (Lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.)  
Mirlina se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea longuement, comme pour la première fois.  
- ça ne va pas ?  
L'humaine se massa le crâne et secoua doucement la tête.  
- J'ai mal au crâne.  
- Encore ?  
- Ce n'est rien, ça va passer.  
- Tu en as parlé à Karin ?  
Shepard sourit.  
- Elle est à la retraite maintenant.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle.  
- Ce n'est rien, juste un petit peu de...  
Elle se figea et poussa un gémissement comme une violente douleur explosait dans son crâne. Liara regarda son amante avec horreur et se précipita vers elle. Quelque chose coula du nez de Shepard et goutta sur le sol. C'était du sang.  
- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.  
Liara passa le bras de Shepard par dessus son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais les jambes de l'humaine se dérobèrent et le couple tomba lourdement au sol.  
- Mirlina ! (Appela Liara, paniquée.)  
L'humaine avait les yeux fermés et peinait à respirer. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez et elle était en sueur.  
- Au secours ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! (Hurla-t-elle à la cantonade.) Mirlina ! Réveille-toi ! Mirlina !

Chakwas se pencha péniblement au dessus du corps de Shepard et utilisa son omni-tech pour scanner son crâne.  
- IDA, tu peux m'afficher ça sur l'écran là bas ?  
- Oui, docteur.  
Les résultats apparurent sur un grand écran au fond de la pièce et Karin s'en approcha pour examiner tout cela de plus près. Liara était aux cotés de Shepard et lui tenait la main, l'inquiétude creusant son visage.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? (S'enquit-elle d'une petite voix.)  
- IDA, grossit moi cette zone s'il te plait.  
L'IA s'exécuta. Chakwas observa attentivement l'image durant de longues minutes, la faisant pivoter, revenant en arrière, grossissant d'autres zones.  
- C'est une tumeur... (Finit-elle par dire.)  
- Quoi ? (Demanda Liara, effrayée.)  
Chakwas se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard dans celui de l'Asari.  
- Une tumeur maligne.  
- C'est impossible... On l'aurait vu plus tôt...  
- Sans savoir quoi chercher, c'est très dur à localiser. Surtout avec si peu d'équipement. Surtout dans cette zone.  
- Où est-elle située ?  
- Dans la zone de la mémoire.  
- C'est opérable ?  
Chakwas secoua doucement la tête.  
- Non, Liara. Pas avec si peu de moyen. C'est une opération trop délicate.  
Liara déglutit, les yeux embués de larmes.  
- Combien de temps ?  
- Je ne saurais dire. Je ne connais pas la vitesse de développement. Il me reste de quoi ralentir la dégénérescence. Six mois. Un an. Cinq ans. Au maximum une dizaine d'années si ça se développe lentement.  
- Que va-t-il se passer ?  
- Elle aura des migraines. De violentes migraines. Il est possible qu'elle ait également des pertes de mémoire et d'équilibre voir des sautes d'humeur.  
Liara regarda Mirlina en pleurant.  
- Va-t-elle m'oublier ? Nous oublier ? (Demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée.)  
- Je ne puis en jurer. Je pense que non. Mais il faudra que vous soyez fortes, toutes les deux.  
Liara opina et Karin la laissa seule avec son amante. L'Asari veilla sur elle durant de longues heures. Et quand Mirlina se réveilla, elle ne sut comment le lui annoncer.

Les mois passèrent. Mirlina eut de nouvelles migraines. Parfois, elle était joyeuse et souriante, d'autres fois maussade et grognon. Un rien pouvait la contrarier et elle s'enfermait parfois durant de longues heures, seule. Elle se brisa le bras une fois en tombant et son corps se couvrit peu à peu d'hématome suite à ses chutes. De temps à autres, sa mémoire flanchait. Parfois, elle se réveillait en pleine nuit en hurlant. Mais Liara ignorait pourquoi. Mirlina semblait rongée de l'intérieur et pas uniquement par sa maladie. L'Asari voulait l'aider, mais le silence de Shepard l'en empêchait et elle en souffrait.  
Ce jour là, quand Liara rentra dans la chambre, elle n'y trouva pas Shepard. Elle fouilla les restes du vaisseaux et les autres cabines, s'informa auprès de l'équipage. Shepard avait été vu du coté de l'infirmerie par quelqu'un, vers les tombes de l'équipage par un autre. Personne n'avait la même version. A la tombée de la nuit, Liara retourna dans sa cabine, très inquiète. Elle entendit un grattement et alla dans la salle de bain. Mirlina était là, assise par terre, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps. Elle grattait de temps à autre le mur, l'air ailleurs.  
- Mirlina ? (L'appela Liara avec douceur.)  
L'humaine ne réagit pas. Liara se plaça face à elle et se mit à genou. Elle posa une main sur la joue de son amante et l'amena à la regarder.  
- Mirlina ? (Répéta-t-elle.)  
L'humaine la dévisagea un long moment sans comprendre.  
- Je... (Elle regarda lentement autour d'elle, prenant enfin compte de son environnement.) Je ne comprend pas...  
- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
- J'ignore... J'ignore comment je suis arrivée ici... Je ne me souviens pas de ma journée...  
Liara la regarda avec peine et douleur. Voir son amour dans un tel état la faisait souffrir.  
- Allez viens, tu vas attraper froid à force.  
Liara aida Shepard à se relever et la sécha avant de la mettre au lit. Mirlina se laissa faire, perdue dans ses pensées.  
La maladie rongeait peu à peu son esprit et émoussait ses capacités. Elle était de plus en plus souvent absente, éloignée, coupée du monde. Mais parfois, elle était totalement présente et l'amour du couple explosait alors comme si le mal n'avait jamais existé. Liara chérissait ces moments là qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares avec le temps.  
Avec les années revinrent les cauchemars. Très faibles au début, ils se mirent à ronger l'esprit de Shepard et lui firent perdre pied à plusieurs reprises. Elle hurlait et se débattait, affolée. Les morts revenaient la hanter. Un jour, Liara pénétra dans la chambre et la trouva sous la douche, toute habillée. Shepard se tenait dos à elle, les yeux fermés. L'Asari s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Mirlina hurla et sursauta, le visage déformé par la terreur. Elle recula précipitamment contre la cloison du fond et fondit en larmes. Liara hésita un instant avant de la serrer contre elle.  
- Encore ?  
L'humaine opina et se blottit contre l'Asari en pleurant.  
- Je suis désolée.. (Murmura-t-elle.) Je suis désolée...  
Liara secoua doucement la tête.  
- De quoi ?  
- D'être un fardeau...  
Elle releva le visage de l'humaine et la regarda avec tendresse.  
- Ne dis jamais ça, mon amour. Ce n'est pas vrai.  
Elle coupa l'eau et l'entraîna dans la chambre avant de lui passer une serviette sur les épaules. Puis, elle l'aida à s'asseoir, dissimulant au mieux la tristesse et l'angoisse dans son regard. Shepard regardait le sol, sans volonté. Liara caressa son visage et l'attira vers elle.  
- Mirlina...  
L'humaine tourna son regard vers l'Asari, en pleurs.  
- Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je les vois. Ils m'accusent, me pointent du doigt. Leurs corps tombent en lambeaux, mais ils continuent. Inlassablement... Je les vois tout le temps...  
- ça va aller... (Répondit Liara.)  
Shepard secoua lentement la tête.  
- Aide-moi... (Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.)  
Liara la dévisagea sans comprendre, le coeur brisé de voir son amante aussi défaite.  
- Comment ?  
- Aide-moi à oublier...  
- Mirlina...  
- Je t'en prie...  
- Je ne peux pas faire ça...  
- Je t'en prie, Liara, fait que ça s'arrête... Fait que ça s'arrête... (La supplia Mirlina en pleurant.)  
Liara opina doucement.  
- D'accord, mon amour. D'accord.  
Mirlina se blottit contre elle et Liara la berça doucement. Elle inspira profondément. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses yeux virèrent au noir.

Les cauchemars diminuèrent et disparurent en quelques semaines. Le couple connut alors une accalmie de quelques années. Mirlina redevint souriante, pleine de joie de vivre. Elle s'occupa de ses filles, passa du temps avec Liara. La petite famille vécut des moments de bonheur que rien ne vint gâcher. Leur bonne humeur fut contagieuse et toucha leurs amis. Il y avait parfois des mauvais jours, mais ils demeuraient rare. Mirlina développa sa complicité avec ses filles et en particulier Itany. Elle fit l'amour avec Liara aussi souvent que possible, profitant de ce sursis. Le couple éduqua ses filles dans le respect de la vie, quel que soit la race, dans la volonté de se battre pour pouvoir vivre en paix. Avec pour projet de vivre dans le prochain cycle.  
Mais la tumeur était toujours là et lorsqu'elle revint, ce fut avec tant de force qu'elle assombrit l'avenir...

_Dans un passé lointain..._

Liara était au chevet de son amante, tenant sa main dans la sienne, la tristesse se peignant sur son visage. Elle caressa le front de Shepard avec douceur. Celle-ci grogna légèrement de douleur comme elle prenait une inspiration.  
- Nous n'avons pas eu assez de temps pour nous... (Déclara Liara, les larmes aux yeux.)  
- Je t'ai aimé. A chaque instant, d'un amour sans faille, sans jamais douter, sans ressentir le moindre regret... Si ce n'est n'avoir pu t'offrir une vie de paix. (Murmura Mirlina d'une petite voix.)  
Son visage était creusé par la fatigue et des cernes noires. Sa peau était devenu d'une pâleur des plus inquiétantes.  
- Je n'ai pas de regret non plus, mon amour.  
L'humaine sourit tendrement à l'Asari.  
- Tu prendras soin d'elles, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Comme de toi.  
Mirlina opina et tendit la main vers sa table de nuit pour attraper un paquet qu'elle tendit à son amante.  
- Quand elles seront prêtes.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Des souvenirs.  
Liara serra le paquet contre son coeur.  
- Je le leur donnerai. (Promit-elle.)  
Mirlina pressa la main de sa compagne pour la remercier.  
- J'ai froid... (Murmura Shepard après un moment.) Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?  
Liara opina, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.  
- Jusqu'au bout... (Dit-elle dans un souffle.)  
Mirlina plongea son regard au fond du sien.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi, Mirlina. Et... J'aurais voulu pouvoir te le montrer encore... Te le montrer plus...  
- Tu l'as fait. Chaque jour que nous avons partagé. Et tu m'as rendu heureuse.  
Liara éclata en sanglot.  
- J'ai peur. (Murmura-t-elle.) J'ai peur d'être seule, de ne pas être à la hauteur.  
- Je serais toujours avec toi, dans ton coeur.  
- C'est tellement injuste.  
- Ne pleure pas, mon amour, je t'en prie... Tu devras être forte. (Murmura Mirlina d'une voix faible.)  
L'Asari opina et essuya ses joues, les yeux toujours embués de larmes, mélancolique. Elle serra la main de son amante et embrassa ses doigts.  
- Je serais forte. (Lui assura-t-elle.)  
Mirlina sourit et elle tourna le regard vers le plafond avant de fermer les yeux. Elle gémit légèrement comme la douleur revenait, lui donnant l'impression que son cerveau était comprimé, enserré dans un étau. Elle rouvrit les yeux et inspira profondément, avec difficulté. Quelques spasmes secouèrent son corps.  
- Chuuut, je suis là, mon amour... (La rassura Liara, caressant son front.)  
- J'aurais voulu leur dire au revoir... Mais je ne veux pas qu'elles aient ce souvenir là...  
- Tu es sûre ?  
L'humaine opina.  
- Elles vont vivre... Et tu seras là pour elles. Je suis en paix.  
Liara épongea le front de son amante dont la douleur s'accentuait de seconde en seconde. Elle gémit de nouveau et l'Asari pressa ses doigts pour la réconforter. L'humaine respira avec difficulté et tourna son regard vers sa compagne. Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance avant de fixer de nouveau son regard vers le plafond.  
- Nous ne nous sommes même pas mariées... (Murmura-t-elle après quelques minutes, d'une voix éteinte.)  
- Il n'est pas trop tard. Cela te ferait plaisir, mon amour ? (S'enquit Liara avec tendresse.)  
Seul le silence lui répondit.  
- Mirlina ? (Souffla-t-elle avec inquiétude.)  
Mais l'humaine n'eut aucune réaction. Ses muscles se détendirent et ses doigts se desserrèrent. Liara sentit sa gorge et son estomac se nouer. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et son coeur accéléra ses battements, tels des coups de marteaux dans sa poitrine. Elle posa une main sur la joue de son amante et tourna son visage vers elle pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Les yeux de l'humaine fixèrent un point à la gauche de Liara et restèrent inertes, froids, vides et sans vie. Alors, l'Asari éclata en sanglot et se blottit contre le corps encore chaud de Shepard. Elle demeura ainsi, sans bouger, durant une éternité, inconsolable.

Les années passèrent et la communauté se réduisit encore jusqu'à disparaître. Liara demeura seule avec ses filles. Le chagrin de l'être aimé ne disparut jamais, même après plus d'un siècle. Aimante, tendre et attentionnée, Liara n'en demeurait pas moins mélancolique. Kayla et Itany ne la virent que rarement sourire. Régulièrement, l'archéologue pleurait. Shepard lui manquait, tout comme à ses filles.  
Le temps avait laissé son empreinte sur l'Asari, marquant anormalement son visage au vu de sa jeunesse. Itany avait questionné une fois sa mère à ce sujet : Pourquoi ? Mais celle-ci avait éludé la question et la jeune femme n'avait pas insisté. Désormais, elle se tenait dans l'ancienne soute du Normandy et se préparait aux cotés de sa soeur.  
- J'ai du mal à croire que le jour j soit arrivé. (Déclara Itany.)  
Kayla se tourna vers elle et lui sourit en voyant son air débraillé.  
- Finit de t'habiller. Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade durant le trajet.  
- Tu arrives à y croire toi ?  
- Difficilement. On va se réveiller dans un cycle dont on ignorera tout. Mais Maman sera là pour nous aider.  
Itany opina.  
- J'espère qu'elle retrouvera le sourire.  
- Papa lui manque.  
Itany conserva le silence un instant.  
- A moi aussi. (Finit-elle par confier tout bas.)  
Kayla se pinça les lèvres et prit sa soeur dans ses bras.  
- Papa nous aimait. C'est tout ce qui compte. Finit de t'habiller, chérie.

Liara regardait ses filles à travers la baie vitrée du poste de contrôle. Elle tenait dans ses mains un cadre photo à l'image de Mirlina.  
- Si tu pouvais voir nos filles maintenant, mon amour. Tu serais fière.  
Elle regarda le visage figé de son amante avec mélancolie.  
- Tu me manques tant.  
- Êtes-vous sûre de votre décision ? (Demanda la voix d'IDA.)  
Liara demeura silencieuse quelques secondes avant d'opiner et déposa le cadre.  
- Absolument.  
- Elles seront prises au dépourvu.  
- Je sais. Mais elles feront face.  
- Il y aurait suffisamment d'énergie pour vous, Liara. Vous pourriez les suivre si vous le souhaitiez.  
- Si je le souhaitais. (Répondit-elle d'une voix douce.)  
- Ne les aimez-vous donc pas ?  
- Oh, bien sûr que si, IDA. Elles sont toutes ma vie. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai fait tant d'enregistrement et que j'ai minutieusement préparé leur voyage.  
- Mais vous ne les accompagnez pas.  
Liara inspira profondément et la douleur passa dans son regard.  
- Je ne veux pas vivre dans un futur en paix sans Mirlina.  
- Shepard aurait voulu que vous viviez. Que vous continuiez avec vos filles.  
Liara sourit avec tendresse.  
- Mirlina voulait beaucoup de chose pour moi mais également pour les autres. (Elle marqua une pause.) Mais je n'ai plus la force.  
- Vous vous laissez mourir, Liara.  
- C'est plus compliqué que ça.  
- Vous êtes atteinte de mélancolie.  
- Je sais.  
- Vous pourriez la combattre.  
Liara secoua doucement la tête.  
- Non, IDA. Comme tu l'as dit, je ne m'en suis jamais remise. Je suis... (Elle chercha ses mots.) Sans volonté.  
IDA ne répondit pas immédiatement.  
- Je comprend. (Finit-elle par dire tout doucement, avec tristesse.)  
- Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ?  
- Oui. Je veillerais sur leur sommeil et je les réveillerais.  
- Merci. Je suis désolée de te demander un tel sacrifice. Mais Glyphe en serait incapable.  
Le drone se réveilla à l'évocation de son nom et tourna autour de Liara.  
- Je veillerais sur les données et je guiderais au mieux les générations futures, docteur T'Soni.  
- Je n'en doute pas, Glyphe.  
Le drone tourna encore un peu avant de retourner sur son support et de se désactiver.  
- C'est pour vous que je m'inquiète, Liara. Vous serez définitivement seule une fois que je serais téléchargée dans la base et que vos filles seront en sommeil.  
- Je le sais. Ainsi, elles seront en sécurité. Je ne veux pas qu'elles me voient décliner et m'éteindre.  
- Les Asaris ont une espérance de vie d'un millénaire.  
- Mais je ne vivrais pas aussi longtemps. Tu le sais très bien.  
- Oui... Cela me fait juste de la peine.  
Le silence s'installa. Liara reporta son regard par la baie vitrée et observa ses filles.  
- Elles sont prêtes. Et toi ?  
- Je suis prête également.  
- Alors allons-y.

La neige recouvrait tout d'un épais manteau blanc et un vent glacé soufflait. Le trio s'avança dans le froid, en silence. Elles mirent près de deux heures pour atteindre la base. La neige rendait la progression difficile, chaotique. Elles pénétrèrent tant bien que mal dans la grotte. Liara reprit son souffle puis se dirigea vers le terminal au centre de la pièce qu'elle mit sous tension. Elle vérifia les données et ouvrit les accès avant de faire un lien avec l'ordinateur du Normandy. IDA se transféra dans la base et Liara coupa les connections.  
- Tout est en ordre. (Annonça IDA.)  
Liara retourna auprès de ses filles et les prit dans ses bras. Itany trembla légèrement.  
- Tu as froid ? (S'enquit sa mère.)  
La jeune femme secoua la tête.  
- Non. J'appréhende, c'est tout.  
Liara sourit et lui caressa la joue.  
- Tout ira bien, mon trésor. Tu vas t'endormir et rêver. Et quand le moment sera venu, tu te réveilleras. (Elle marqua une pause avant d'ajouter.) Vous vous réveillerez toutes les deux.  
- Et toi aussi, Maman. (Lui répondit Kayla.)  
Liara opina simplement.  
- Je vous aime, mes chéries.  
- Nous aussi, Maman.  
Elles s'étreignirent, puis Liara les conduisit jusqu'aux caissons qu'elle mit en route. Kayla s'allongea dans le sien et Itany fit de même. Liara prit le temps de leur dire au revoir, de graver ces images dans son esprit. Elle les embrassa avec tendresse. Puis, avec regret, elle activa les caissons. Les cloisons se refermèrent, emportant ses filles loin d'elle à jamais. Liara sentit sa gorge se nouer et des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle demeura immobile et attendit que la cryogénisation soit effective pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre.  
- Fonction vitales stable. (Déclara IDA.)  
- Prends soin d'elles, mon amie.  
- Je vous le promet.  
- Merci. Merci pour tout, IDA. (Elle renifla avec tristesse.) Adieu.  
L'Asari se détourna puis quitta la grotte et en verrouilla l'accès. Et elle repartit dans le froid et la neige, seule.  
Trois heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne parvienne au Normandy. Elle fit le tour de l'épave et se dirigea vers une zone à l'écart. Elle passa devant les tombes de ses amis, englouties sous la neige et s'arrêta devant une en particulier située en retrait. Elle déblaya maladroitement la neige sur la pierre, dévoilant ainsi l'inscription gravée : [i][b]Mirlina Shepard. Commandant du SSV Normandy. Femme, amante, père.[/b][/i]  
- C'est fait, mon amour. (Déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, frigorifiée.) Leur voyage a débuté. Et le mien se terminera bientôt. (Elle marqua une pause.) Je te rejoindrais bientôt.  
Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, les embrassa, puis les fit glisser sur la pierre. Ensuite de  
quoi, elle retourna dans le Normandy pour s'abriter.

La solitude pesa rapidement sur les épaules de l'Asari. Shepard et ses filles occupèrent ses pensées à chaque instant. Les premiers mois furent particulièrement difficiles. Ils laissèrent place aux années puis aux décennies. Liara se perdit dans ses souvenirs au travers des holos et des enregistrements. Et quand l'énergie vint à manquer, elle se contenta de sa mémoire. Et un soir, plus de deux siècles plus tard, elle s'endormit pour la dernière fois, en rêvant d'un cycle en paix où ses filles pourraient s'épanouir. Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers Mirlina. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent. Ses muscles se détendirent. Et elle s'abandonna au sommeil.  
Mirlina était là, face à elle, lui tendant la main, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était rayonnante de beauté, dans une somptueuse tenue d'Amiral de l'Alliance. Sa jeunesse et son éclat frappèrent Liara et la rendirent heureuse. Elle prit la main de son amante et elles firent face à un homme d'âge avancé portant une tenue identique à celle de Shepard. Il s'agissait de l'Amiral Steven Hackett. Les amis du couple s'étaient tous réunit, vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours, tout sourire. Hackett commença à parler et Mirlina passa une bague au doigt de Liara. Celle-ci fit de même. L'Amiral joignit leur main et elles s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de leurs amis. Elles firent la fête, elles firent l'amour, elles firent leurs au revoirs. Puis, elles partirent. Liara ne put déterminer où et elle s'en fichait. Elles vécurent un bonheur complet. Aucune mort, aucune maladie, aucun monstre du passé ne vint les hanter. Elles eurent deux filles qu'elles aimèrent à la folie. Une vie s'écoula. Une vie d'amour. Une vie sans regret. Et quand Mirlina ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois, Liara s'allongea à ses cotés. Elle était bien évidemment triste, mais satisfaite de sa vie. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Elle vit ses filles grandir et prendre leur envol en l'espace d'un battement de cil. Elles vécurent et tombèrent amoureuse. Elles fondèrent chacune une famille, eurent leurs propres filles et les regardèrent grandir. Et elles se réunirent régulièrement autour de Liara jusqu'aux ultimes moments. L'Asari était dans son lit, entourée de ceux qu'elle aimait. Et quand elle s'éteignit, on la pleura.  
Liara se blottit un peu plus contre le corps encore chaud de Shepard. Une autre vie écoulée. Et elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant ainsi aux ténèbres en quête de son amour perdu.  
Et dans les restes du Normandy SR2, le dernier être vivant dormait. Liara se mit sur le dos. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle entrouvrit la bouche.  
- Mirlina... (Murmura-t-elle.)  
Et elle cessa de bouger. Elle était en paix. Sa respiration ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter. Son coeur battit une ultime fois. Et la vie quitta son corps.

_Maintenant..._

La jeune femme prit sa première respiration depuis longtemps en gémissant. Un frisson secoua son corps comme elle reprenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait, comme la vie circulait à nouveau en elle. Elle plissa les yeux et aperçut une silhouette penchée au dessus d'elle, trop floue pour déterminer qui cela pouvait être.  
- Maman ? (Marmonna-t-elle avec espoir, la bouche encore engourdie.)  
Elle battit des paupières pour chasser son trouble. Sa vue se stabilisa après quelques minutes et ce qu'elle avait prit pour une silhouette n'était en fait qu'un tas de câble qui pendait misérablement. Elle grogna en se redressant, le corps encore douloureux.  
- Maman ? Kayla ? (Appela-t-elle.)  
- Non. Tu es la première réveillée, Itany.  
- Oh, bonjour IDA. Merci.  
Itany glissa maladroitement hors de son caisson et s'étala au sol en gémissant, les jambes totalement engourdies. Elle tenta de se relever, mais n'y parvint pas.  
- Reste calme. Laisse le temps à ton corps de se réhabituer à ce qui l'entoure, à fournir un effort.  
Itany acquiesça et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Elle entendit quelqu'un gémir un peu plus loin. Après quelques minutes, Kayla s'éveilla à son tour, dans les mêmes conditions que sa soeur. Itany attendit encore un peu puis se leva et aida son aînée.  
- ça a marché ? (Demanda Kayla.)  
- Oui.( Confirma IDA.) Vous avez dormit environ 47 000 années.  
- Tant que ça ?  
- Le signal n'a été découvert que récemment. Ils sont en routes.  
Kayla opina puis secoua doucement la tête pour chasser le brouillard dans ses pensées. Elle regarda autour d'elle, prenant peu à peu conscience de son environnement. Ses yeux fouillèrent la pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.  
- Où est Maman ? (Finit-elle par demander.)  
- Je ne sais pas... (Répondit Itany, soudain troublée.)  
Une lumière s'échappa du centre de la pièce et un hologramme de Liara s'activa depuis le terminal. Elle était jeune, souriante et sa beauté rappela aux deux soeurs l'époque précédant la mort de leur père, quand leur mère souriait encore.  
- Si vous m'entendez... Tout n'est pas perdu. (Commença l'enregistrement.)  
- IDA, où est Maman ? (Insista Kayla.)  
Mais l'IA demeura silencieuse et l'hologramme poursuivit son discours. Puis, l'image se brouilla avant de se tordre. Liara apparut de nouveau. Mais la mélancolie se lisait dans ses yeux, le poids du chagrin se peignait dans ses traits et dans sa posture.  
- Journal du docteur Liara T'Soni, à bord des restes du Normandy SR2. (Annonça l'Asari d'une voix fatiguée.) Ceci sera certainement ma dernière entrée et elle est pour vous, mes filles chéries, Kayla et Itany. Vous devrez être fortes. Il n'y a pas de manière de vous l'annoncer doucement. (Elle s'humecta les lèvres et reprit d'une voix enrouée.) A votre réveil, vous aurez certainement remarqué mon absence. Il est inutile de m'attendre. Je ne viendrais pas. Quand vous recevrez ce message, je serais morte depuis longtemps. Et il est important pour moi que vous en compreniez la raison.  
Le visage des soeurs se décomposa et Itany mit une main devant sa bouche, en proie aux larmes.  
- J'ai aimé votre père, d'un amour sincère, profond et sans faille depuis notre toute première rencontre. Et elle m'a aimé avec la même ardeur. Et depuis sa mort... Je suis malade. (Elle marqua une pause, submergée par l'émotion.) Je suis plongée dans la mélancolie. Et pour cette raison, j'ai décidé de ne pas me mettre en hibernation. Je souhaitais plus que tout demeurer dans ce vaisseau, aux cotés de votre père. Le Normandy était synonyme de sécurité, de bonheur... C'est dans ce vaisseau que j'ai eu une famille, que j'ai vécu mes plus grands moments de bonheur. C'est là que vous êtes nées. Je sais que c'est quelque chose de difficile à comprendre. Que vous vous sentirez abandonnez. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Sachez que je vous aime. Et je vous confie les clés du futur. Bâtissez vous une vie de paix. Ne laissez pas les Moissonneurs vous en empêcher. Vivez mes filles. (Elle sourit.) Quoi que vous fassiez, votre père et moi seront fiers de vous. Soyez fortes. Car désormais, vous serez seules. Je vous aime.  
Le terminal s'éteignit et les soeurs demeurèrent silencieuses un long moment. Des larmes roulèrent sur leurs joues et Itany tendit la main vers le terminal d'un air suppliant. Une série de bip résonna.  
- Elle nous a abandonné... (Murmura Itany d'une voix brisée, en pleurs.)  
Kayla la prit dans ses bras et la berça.  
- Chut. ça va aller, chérie. Je suis là, d'accord ?  
Itany dévisagea sa soeur, le visage dévasté par le chagrin.  
- Elle nous a abandonné... (Répéta-t-elle, incrédule.)  
- Non, Itany. Elle nous a préparé pour que nous puissions vivre, pour que nous ayons un futur. Elle n'a jamais cessé de penser à papa, de souffrir de sa mort.  
Itany se blottit dans les bras de sa soeur et se laissa aller à son chagrin.  
- J'aurais tant aimé qu'elle vienne avec nous...  
- Moi aussi.  
Les bips reprirent comme le terminal se réinitialisait. L'hologramme de Liara réapparut et reprit son message du début.  
- IDA ? (S'enquit Kayla.)  
Mais l'IA ne répondit pas.  
- J'ai besoin de te parler.  
Un compartiment à la base du terminal s'ouvrit, dévoilant un paquet, un cadre photo et un bloc de donnée.  
- IDA ! (Cria Kayla.)  
Une petite boule de lumière s'échappa d'un objet à droite du terminal et les soeurs reconnurent Glyphe.  
- Je suis désolé, Mesdemoiselles, mais IDA ne répondra pas.  
- Pourquoi ?  
Le petit drone demeura silencieux.  
- Glyphe, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?  
- IDA s'est déconnectée.  
- Un soucis d'énergie ?  
- Non.  
Itany se figea.  
- Mais alors, ça veut dire...  
- Elle s'est déconnectée. (Répéta le drone.)  
Kayla déglutit.  
- Elle ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non.  
Le drone retourna vers son support et un arc électrique s'échappa de son corps. Une voix s'éleva dans la pièce et les soeurs reconnurent leur mère.  
_"- J'espère qu'elles comprendront. (Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre d'une voix fatiguée.) Je me sens fatiguée... A bout de forces. Je ne devrais pas... Pas maintenant... Pas aussi vite..._  
_- Vous ne vous en êtes jamais remise. (Affirma IDA.) C'est pareil pour moi."_  
Les voix moururent puis reprirent.  
_"- Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ?_  
_- Oui. Je veillerais sur leur sommeil et je les réveillerais."_  
Kayla ferma les yeux et secoua doucement la tête dans une tentative pour chasser son chagrin. Elle tourna lentement son regard vers sa soeur et la dévisagea intensément.  
- Car désormais, vous serez seules. (Récita-t-elle d'une voix monocorde.)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Merci à ceux qui me soutiennent et qui me lisent. Vos commentaires me fond chaud au cœur. Je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur.**_

* * *

_****_

Chapitre 8 : Complot.

Sil fixait la carte en trois dimensions avec intérêt depuis de longues minutes. Parfois, elle se redressait, penchait la tête et opinait avant de se replonger dans ses observations. Elle se trouvait dans le centre de commandement du vaisseau principal de la flotte concilienne aux cotés de Vlavya. La Haute conseillère plissa les yeux et coula son regard vers sa compagne. Celle-ci sentit ses poils se hérisser d'un soupçon de frayeur mais également de désir face à ce regard autoritaire et incroyablement envoûtant.

- Arrivée au relais dans une heure environ. (Annonça une voix par les haut-parleurs.)

Sil continua de dévisager sa coéquipière de son regard inquisiteur avant de reporter son attention sur la carte. Elle la fit tourner pour la regarder sous toutes les coupes. Cet espace de la galaxie lui était méconnu et elle détestait être mal préparée. L'Alran s'intéressa ensuite à la planète d'où le signal était émit et en observa les moindres détails, les notant dans un coin de sa tête. Finalement, elle se redressa, songeuse.

- Que pensez-vous trouver là-bas ? (S'enquit-elle de sa voix douce.)

- Rien en particulier. (Répondit Vlavya avec simplicité.)

- Je n'ose croire que vous faites cela sans arrière pensée.

- Avez-vous donc une si piètre opinion de moi ?

- Non. Mais de votre profession, si. D'ailleurs, je peine à comprendre pourquoi vous êtes venue me trouver au lieu d'aller vendre cette information.

- Croyez-le ou non, j'ai une éthique. J'ai fait partie de l'armée Alran lors du soulèvement de l'éveil. Je ne suis pas trafiquante mais courtière. Certaines informations méritent d'être vendues. D'autres doivent être remises à ceux qui en auront une réelle utilité.

- Tous ne pensent pas comme vous.

- C'est vrai. (Admit-elle.)

- Mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi vous avez tenu à venir.

Vlavya demeura silencieuse un instant.

- Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes sur le point de faire une découverte d'une importance capitale. Qui pourrait changer beaucoup de choses.

- Une information que vous auriez omis de mentionner ?

- Appelez ça de l'intuition.

Sil sourit avec douceur.

- Je pensais simplement que vous ne pouviez plus vous passer de moi. (Déclara-t-elle d'une voix aguicheuse avant de quitter la pièce.)

Vlavya la regarda partir, légèrement troublée. Elle resta dans le centre de commandement un long moment, seule, perdue dans ses pensées. Sil... La troublait. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'ôter de ses pensées et se sentait coupable vis à vis de sa compagne de vie.

- Oh, Irich, je crois que tu adorerais la détester... (Murmura-t-elle.) Ou plutôt que tu détesterais l'adorer.

Elle secoua doucement la tête en souriant. Ses yeux coulèrent finalement vers la carte et une lumière rouge clignotante retint son attention. Intriguée, l'Alran s'approcha et laissa ses doigts courir sur le clavier virtuel.

- Réception d'un message. (Indiqua l'IV embarquée.)

Vlavya marqua une temps d'hésitation avant d'accepter et de lire le message. La carte s'évanouit et un halo bleuté s'échappa du terminal. L'hologramme d'une femme d'une race inconnue à la courtière apparut au centre de la pièce. Elle possédait cinq doigts, deux yeux et sa peau légèrement écailleuse était d'un bleu profond. Son visage avait un air presque juvénile et innocent qui le rendait attirant. Elle n'avait pas de cheveux mais des tentacules partaient du haut de son crâne et étaient tirés en arrière. Bien qu'étranges, ils étaient loin de l'enlaidir et ne faisaient que rajouter à son charme. Vlavya dévisagea la créature avec intérêt et fut rapidement subjuguée par sa beauté simple.

- Si vous m'entendez... Tout n'est pas perdu. (Commença la femme.)

Vlavya fut surprise de comprendre l'inconnue malgré un léger accent qui était loin d'être désagréable. L'image tremblait par moment et de légères inférences s'invitaient parfois sans pour autant rendre le tout incompréhensible.

- Il est encore temps de ne pas refaire nos erreurs. (Poursuivit la femme. Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre d'un ton dramatique.) Nous avons échoués... Contre les Moissonneurs.

Vlavya frémit en entendant ce nom, sans savoir pourquoi.

- Nous avons tout essayé. Construire le Creuset n'a pas marché; réunir la galaxie toute entière n'a pas suffi. (Une image d'un appareil de conception inconnue apparu au centre de la pièce, remplaçant un instant la femme.) J'espère seulement que les informations contenues dans cette capsule vous aideront avant qu'il soit trop tard. (Elle se redressa et reprit d'un ton solennel.) Je suis le docteur Liara T'Soni. Voici le récit de notre guerre contre les Moissonneurs.

L'hologramme s'évanouit et Vlavya demeura interdite un long moment.

- Moissonneurs... (Murmura-t-elle, peu rassurée.)

De quoi s'agissait-il ? Et pourquoi l'hologramme avait-il disparu ?

- Sil ! (Hurla-t-elle en quittant la pièce.)

Itany déposa le datapad avec un soupir d'exaspération. L'appareil avait encore des ratés. Son regard coula sur les deux autres objets situés dans le petit tiroir : Un cadre photo et un paquet. Elle ignorait ce que contenait ce dernier. Mais quelque chose était inscrit sur le papier.

_**"Pour mes filles adorées."**_

Itany reconnaissait là l'écriture de son père. Elle caressa le paquet du bout des doigts mais n'osa le prendre. Ses mains glissèrent vers le cadre photo et elles tremblèrent un instant en s'en saisissant. Elle laissa ses doigts courir sur le verre et activa l'objet, souriant avec mélancolie. Une photo de ses parents apparut, du temps de leur jeunesse. Mirlina se trouvait derrière leur mère et l'enlaçait. Elles souriaient toutes les deux, manifestement heureuses. Kayla se pressa derrière sa soeur et regarda par dessus son épaule avec nostalgie. Itany appuya sur un petit bouton et activa le diaporama. Les photos défilèrent et dévoilèrent le couple à divers moments de leur vie. Elles souriaient, elles s'embrassaient, elles s'enlaçaient et se lançaient des regards amoureux et complice. Au fil des images, le ventre de Liara s'arrondit. Désormais, Mirlina était à genou devant l'Asari, sa tête reposant sur son ventre. Liara regardait son amante avec tendresse, une main passée dans ses cheveux. Le diaporama s'arrêta et Itany navigua dans les catégories pour lancer la sélection suivante. Celle-ci était consacrée à Kayla. La première photo montrait leur mère, un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres, un bébé dans les bras. Sur la suivante, c'était leur père qui tenait l'enfant, heureux mais visiblement mal assuré.

- Te voici. (Murmura Itany à l'adresse de sa soeur.)

Celle-ci déposa un baiser sur sa joue avec douceur. Des coups résonnèrent à l'extérieur, comme des grattements en partie étouffés. Quelques voix retentirent, trop faible pour déterminer ce qu'elles disaient. Puis, ce fut le silence. Les deux soeurs poussèrent un soupir et reportèrent de nouveau leur attention sur le cadre. C'était déjà la cinquième fois que de tels bruits résonnaient. IDA leur avait dit que des gens étaient en route. Kayla et Itany ignoraient tout d'eux. Elles espéraient être et demeurer en sécurité. Mais il n'était rien qu'elles puissent faire.

Le diaporama reprit, les années passèrent et Kayla grandit. Ses parents l'encadraient, l'enlaçaient et la contemplaient avec amour. Un sentiment de bonheur et de bien être s'échappait de ces images. La catégorie changea. Kayla avait maintenant cinq ans et le ventre de sa mère s'arrondissait de nouveau au fur et à mesure des photos. Et après quelque temps, un autre enfant rejoignit la famille. Ses parents l'accueillirent avec la même joie, la même tendresse. Les deux soeurs contemplèrent une autre photo. Leur père enlaçait le bébé avec douceur, un large sourire aux lèvres, le regard pétillant de joie.

- Et là, c'est toi. (Déclara Kayla avec un sourire nostalgique.)

D'autres photos défilèrent, reflétant d'autres moments d'amours. De nombreux clichés montraient Kayla s'occupant de sa jeune soeur.

- Je ne me souvenais pas que tu t'étais tant occupée de moi. (Déclara Itany.)

Kayla ne répondit rien.

Le sourire de leur père disparut petit à petit et une ombre noya son regard. Le temps entre chaque photo ne cessa de croître. La joie quitta peu à peu les traits de la famille pour être remplacée par le chagrin. Kayla et Itany sentirent leur gorge se nouer aux souvenirs de ces instants si sombre. Mais la tristesse finit par s'effacer laissant sa place à une nouvelle joie. De nouveaux clichés d'une famille heureuse défilèrent sous les yeux des deux soeurs. Elles notèrent la complicité retrouvée de leurs parents, leurs amours l'une pour l'autre mais également pour elles, leurs filles. Et elles sourirent de ce bonheur retrouvé, dont elles avaient le souvenir. Des souvenirs qu'elles chérissaient avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Les années passèrent au fil des clichés et le temps laissa son emprunte sur leur père. Des rides marquèrent son visage et des cheveux gris remplacèrent peu à peu les roux. Mirlina se fit de plus en plus rare sur les photos jusqu'à tout simplement disparaître. La tristesse marqua par la suite le visage de Liara et la mélancolie s'installa dans son regard pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Leur mère ne sourit sur aucune photo après cette perte tragique. Les années creusèrent le visage de l'Asari d'une manière peu naturelle, voir anormale. Et finalement, il n'y eut plus de photos. Les deux soeurs regardèrent le cadre avec nostalgie un long moment. Itany secoua tristement la tête et tapota les touches pour faire défiler les clichés en sens inverse jusqu'à trouver une photo où elles étaient toutes les quatre réunis, jeunes, et souriantes. Elle caressa alors le verre avec douceur, ses doigts s'attardant sur les lèvres de sa mère et sur les joues de son père. Et elle sourit, imitée par Kayla.

- C'est cette image que je veux conserver là dedans. (Murmura-t-elle en tapotant sa tempe.)

Kayla serra sa sœur un peu plus fort.

- Moi aussi. (Répondit-elle.)

Itany inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur du corps de sa soeur, de sa présence si rassurante.

De nouveaux coups résonnèrent derrière elles, juste de l'autre coté de la porte. Ils étaient presque là. Itany ressentit une pointe d'anxiété mais Kayla la pressa un peu plus contre elle pour la rassurer. La jeune Asari lui sourit, reconnaissante, puis attrapa un sac où elle rangea le cadre ainsi que le reste des souvenirs légués par leurs parents. Puis, accompagnée de sa soeur, elle s'installa sur un banc à l'écart et patienta, tendue.

De nouveaux bruits résonnèrent, plus forts, plus agressifs. Comme quelque chose ricochant contre les portes...

Cherl Meza était un homme dans la fleur de l'âge qui avait participé à de nombreuses missions sur de nombreux mondes. Il avait peu à peu gravit les échelons pour devenir chef de sa propre escouade. Désormais, il était à la tête des Alpha, le groupe de mercenaires le plus dangereux de l'espace concilien. On lui confiait régulièrement des missions, que ce soit de la piraterie, du terrorisme, des kidnappings. Et parfois, il était chargé de sauver des personnes particulières. Des gouvernements de planètes isolées étaient tombés sous ses assauts et d'autres s'étaient érigés grâce à son action. Il se fichait des conséquences; la plupart du temps. Peu de choses pouvaient l'émouvoir. La mort accompagnait ses pas et il n'était pas rare qu'un nombre important de ses gars se fassent tuer lors des opérations. Habituellement, il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas les portes flingues qui manquaient. Mais cette fois-ci... Il poussa un grognement en évitant une rafale énergétique. La roche à coté de lui explosa et envoya l'un de ses hommes au sol. Celui-ci demeura inerte. C'était déjà le quinzième qui y passait. Cette mission s'annonçait comme le pire ratage de sa carrière. Les forces conciliennes leur étaient tombées dessus et les avaient acculés au fond de la grotte. Et depuis, ils les tiraient comme des lapins. Pourtant, le travail aurait dû être facile, l'objectif étant d'une simplicité enfantine; Se rendre sur un monde non répertorié en prenant le conseil de vitesse, trouver la source du signal et rapporter à son commanditaire tout ce qu'il trouverait. Le groupe avait donc triangulé le signal et creusé la roche pour découvrir une porte blindée. Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu tenter de l'ouvrir, les forces du conseil leurs étaient tombées dessus.

Deux gars de plus venaient de passer l'arme à gauche. Cherl cracha puis activa son virtech après s'être mit à l'écart.

- J'écoute. (Fit une voix.)

- La flotte est déjà là. L'extraction est compromise.

- C'est regrettable. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de la mener à terme ?

- Négatif.

- Passez au plan B. Mais veillez à vous souvenir que je la veux vivante.

- A vos ordres.

Cherl coupa la communication en maugréant. Vivante... Il cracha puis compta les hommes qui lui restaient. Ce n'était ni les meilleurs tireurs, ni les plus malins, mais ils feraient l'affaire. Il leur fit signe de se tenir prêts. Un autre signe, et le groupe se lança dans la mêlée en évitant tant bien que mal les tirs. Puis ils bifurquèrent et quittèrent le combat par un tunnel adjacent. Quelques soldats conciliens les poursuivirent mais ils eurent tôt fait de s'en débarrasser. Une fois hors de portée des ennemis, Cherl activa son virtech.

- Ils ont le colis. On passe au plan B. Ordre à tous les vaisseaux d'attaquer la flotte concilienne. Mais interdiction de tuer tant qu'on ne l'a pas récupérée ! (Tonna-t-il.)

- A vos ordres !

Le silence régnait désormais dans le couloir. Des corps jonchaient le sol et des traces noires marquaient la roche. Les soldats de l'armée concilienne avançaient en rang serrés, l'arme au poing, prêts à faire feu à la moindre menace. Ils sécurisèrent le tunnel de façon méthodique. Tout au fond, ils trouvèrent une porte de métal vieillit par le temps, en partie découverte. Des traces d'impact énergétique étaient visibles sur sa surface. Bagel, le chef de l'escouade, l'examina attentivement et caressa le métal du bout des doigts. Puis, il ordonna le découpage de la porte au laser afin d'éviter tout risque d'endommager ce qui se trouvait de l'autre coté. Il mit également sur pied des rondes pour prévenir tout retour des mercenaires. Mais jamais ils ne revinrent.

Il fallut plus d'une heure aux soldats pour trouver comment attaquer correctement le métal et deux de plus pour ouvrir la porte. L'atmosphère s'alourdit comme les heures s'engrenaient. On pouvait déceler la tension chez les soldats, qui ne cessait de croître, aux regards qu'ils lançaient, aux grognements qu'ils émettaient parfois, à leurs façons de crisper les doigts ou de tenir leur fusil. Bagel les comprenait. L'attente pouvait s'avérer angoissante. L'inconnu plus encore. Et quand les deux étaient mélangés, cela pouvait devenir insoutenable. Bagel avait apprit depuis longtemps a conservé le contrôle sur ses émotions. Mais ce n'était pas chose aisée.

Les ingénieurs venaient d'achever leur travail, offrant une ouverture dans la porte blindée, assez large pour laisser passer deux hommes. Un faible éclat lumineux s'échappait du bunker. Et les soldats reculèrent d'un pas, plus nerveux encore. Bagel demeura immobile durant de longues secondes. Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration et s'engouffra dans le passage d'un pas lent, aux aguets. L'officier embrassa la pièce du regard et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur deux jeunes femmes. Il les pointa de son arme par réflexe.

- Pas de mouvements brusques ! (Leur conseilla-t-il.)

Il y eut quelques secondes de battements avant que son escouade ne se décide à le suivre. Les soldats pénétrèrent dans la pièce et encerclèrent le duo, toujours aussi nerveux. Bagel dévisagea les inconnues un long moment de son regard inquisiteur. Elles se serraient l'une contre l'autre et l'officier pouvait sentir la peur émaner d'elles, la lire dans leurs regards. Il réalisa soudain ce qu'impliquait la présence d'humanoïde vivant dans un bunker censé être fermé depuis des milliers d'années et baissa son arme, presque sans s'en rendre compte. Il laissa son regard courir dans la salle. En son centre, se trouvait un terminal assez imposant d'où s'élevait l'hologramme d'une alien qui déclamait en boucle son avertissement. Bagel ne l'écoutait pas. Il connaissait déjà le contenu du message qui avait attiré la Haute Conseillère elle même dans ce système. Il y avait des caissons dans un coin de la pièce et des objets qui traînaient un peu partout, en désordre. Des tuyaux pendaient du plafond et sortaient des murs, indiquant un travail et une installation peu soignés. Ou bien fait à la va-vite et avec peu de moyen. Bagel reporta son attention sur les deux jeunes femmes et les dévisagea de nouveau avec intérêt. Elles ressemblaient à l'inconnue de l'hologramme. Elles appartenaient à la même race, c'était certain, mais il y avait plus, comme un air de... famille. L'officier était conscient que des choses lui échappaient mais il était certain que ces femmes n'étaient pas une menace. Et il pressentait qu'elles étaient d'une importance capitale.

- Baissez vos armes. (Déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque à l'égard de ses hommes.)

Ces derniers hésitèrent. Mais devant le regard de leur officier, ils s'exécutèrent. Bagel s'approcha des Asaris et demeura silencieux un long moment.

- Qui êtes-vous ? (Finit-il par demander.)

Kayla hésita un instant.

- Nous sommes des Asaris.

Les soldats se figèrent et des murmures s'élevèrent.

- Asari ? (Souffla l'un d'eux.)

- Est-ce possible ? (S'enquit Bagel, décontenancé.)

- ça l'est. (Affirma la plus jeune des soeurs.)

- Comment vous croire ?

Itany dévisagea l'officier durant de longues secondes avant de se lever. Les soldats reculèrent d'un pas, nerveux, et raffermirent leur prise sur leurs armes d'un air menaçant. La jeune femme essaya de ne pas montrer sa peur et oublia son coeur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle tendit la main vers l'officier. Celui-ci considéra le geste un instant avant d'approcher son visage. La paume entra en contact avec la joue et les yeux de l'Asari devinrent d'un noir de jais.

- Contemplez l'éternité... (Murmura-t-elle.)

Un courant électrique traversa le cerveau de Bagel et des images défilèrent dans son esprit. Il poussa un gémissement, entre surprise et douleur. Ses muscles se tendirent, sa mâchoire se contracta et quelques spasmes secouèrent son corps. La tension monta d'un cran et les soldats mirent de nouveau en joue les soeurs.

- Reculez ! (Ordonna l'un d'eux.)

Mais Itany ne bougea pas et poursuivit son entreprise. Sa peau se couvrit peu à peu de sueur et sa respiration se fit plus chaotique. Elle gémit sous l'effort mais demeura concentrée, ignorant les soldats, absente à ce qui l'entourait. Les yeux de Bagel bougeaient rapidement sous ses paupières tandis qu'il voyait ce que l'Asari partageait avec lui, dans son esprit. Il poussa quelques grognements et se tendit un peu plus. Les souvenirs de la jeune femme se mêlaient aux siens et brouillaient ses sens, noyant son esprit sous une avalanche d'information. Un spasme secoua alors le corps d'Itany qui tomba au sol comme ses jambes se dérobaient et elle ne bougea plus. Kayla sentit la peur nouer sa gorge et retint de peu un hurlement de frayeur. Elle se précipita vers sa soeur et se laissa tomber à ses cotés avant de la serrer contre son coeur. De sa manche, elle épongea le front de sa soeur et la berça doucement.

- C'était de la folie, Tany... (Murmura-t-elle avec tendresse et inquiétude. )

Sa soeur sourit malgré la douleur et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- C'était nécessaire...

Kayla pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit rien. Itany grimaça et ferma les yeux, la douleur se peignant sur son visage. Inquiète, sa soeur continua de la bercer et coula un regard vers l'officier. Ce dernier les dévisageait toutes les deux, le visage livide, marqué par de larges cernes. Le choc avait été rude pour lui aussi et il avait dû reculé d'un pas pour réussir à ne pas chuter à son tour. Des images continuaient de défiler dans son esprit, mais elles se faisaient plus lentes, plus rares. Il déglutit.

- Baissez vos armes. (Murmura-t-il après quelques secondes.)

Ses hommes le regardèrent comme s'il était fou avant de s'interroger du regard.

- Baissez vos armes ! (Répéta l'officier d'un ton plus dur.)

Les yeux empli de méfiance et d'hostilité, les soldats obéirent bien qu'à contrecoeur et jetèrent des regards sombres aux soeurs. Bagel les ignora et s'avança vers les Asaris avant de mettre un genou à terre, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Itany était toujours dans les bras de sa soeur, les yeux clos et le corps en sueur. Celle-ci la berçait doucement. Elle souffrait de ne pouvoir l'aider plus.

- Pardonnez-moi. (Déclara le soldat avec remord.)

Kayla le dévisagea un long moment sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi ? (S'enquit l'Asari, perdue.)

Bagel n'osa relever les yeux et continua de regarder le sol.

- Pour n'avoir pas été à la hauteur. Pour vous avoir menacé de mon arme.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'était une terrible erreur.

- Vous ne faisiez que vous prémunir. Vous êtes un soldat.

- J'aurais dû ressentir votre détresse. J'aurais dû savoir que vous étiez des victimes et non des complices.

- Vous avez combattu devant la porte. (Demanda doucement Kayla. L'homme acquiesça.) Qui ?

- Des mercenaires, des couards sans honneur. (Cracha-t-il avec dégoût.)

- Que voulaient-ils ?

- Vous vendre au plus offrant, certainement.

Kayla caressa le front de sa soeur, pensive. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. L'aînée poussa un soupir muet, apaisée. L'inquiétude quitta ses traits et elle aida Itany à se relever. Puis, elle tendit la main vers le soldat.

- Vous êtes pardonné.

L'homme considéra la main un moment avant de la serrer et de se redresser.

- Vous êtes en sécurité, mesdames. Je puis vous l'assurer.

Kayla opina.

- Nous avons des informations d'une importance capitale à donner à qui de droit.

- La Haute Conseillère attend dans un vaisseau en orbite. Je vous conduis à elle sans plus tarder.

Bagel sortit du bunker et activa son virtech dans l'optique de se mettre en relation avec le centre de commandement.

- Falcon O6, ici le capitaine Bagel. Le périmètre est sécurisé. Colis prêt pour extraction.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Bagel renifla.

- Falcon O6, ici le capitaine Bagel. (Répéta-t-il.) Le périmètre est sécurisé. Colis prêt pour extraction. Je répète : Colis prêt pour extraction.

Seul le silence lui répondit, entrecoupé de quelques grésillements. Il maugréa et pesta dans sa barbe.

- Un soucis ? (S'enquit une voix dans son dos.)

C'était Itany. La jeune femme avait le visage encore quelque peu creusé, mais souriait avec douceur.

- Des interférences. (Affirma l'officier.) Sûrement.

- Cela arrive souvent ?

- Dans des régions inconnues ? Constamment.

Elle opina et un silence gêné s'installa. Bagel se racla la gorge pour se donner un peu de contenance.

- Et... hum... Vous allez mieux ?

- Oui. Merci de vous en soucier.

Il hocha la tête et tourna son regard au loin.

- Et vous ?

- Oui. (Dit-il sans la regarder.)

Elle se plaça devant lui et plongea son regard au fond du sien.

- Ma présence vous dérange ?

Il la considéra un long moment sans répondre, plongé dans la plus totale des incertitudes. Bagel savait faire beaucoup de choses. C'était un homme plutôt polyvalent et parler aux femmes n'avait jamais été un soucis. Mais après ce qu'il venait de vivre, après cette intrusion dans ses pensées...

- Non, Madame. J'ai juste... Besoin de m'habituer.

- A ma morphologie ?

- Non. A l'échange que nous avons eu.

- Oh.

Elle opina et lui sourit avec compréhension.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous bouleverser.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, Mada...

Bagel se figea au milieu de sa phrase. Son virtech s'activa et des voix résonnèrent dans son oreille.

_"- Ils ont prit le pont E !_

_- Le hangar est bloqué ! ... soucis chass..._

_Des coups de feu résonnèrent._

_- Du gaz toxique dans le système de ventilation !_

_- ...enlevée !_

_- Sys... ulsions détruits !_

_- Toute la puissance sur les boucliers !_

_- Trop tard !"_

Un vacarme assourdissant résonna dans l'oreille de l'officier qui grogna de douleur et éteignit son virtech. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel avec inquiétude. Au loin, les nuages se teintèrent d'orange et de jaune quelques secondes. L'effet se dissipa et se reproduisit une nouvelle fois, puis encore. Et après une dizaine de fois, il s'estompa totalement. Itany ne fit pas le moindre geste, tremblante. Bagel baissa les yeux, la mine sombre. Il appuya sur son virtech.

- Falcon O6, ici le capitaine Bagel. Répondez. (Fit-il, sans grande conviction.)

Il n'eut que des grésillements pour toute réponse.

- Est-ce que ?... (Commença Itany, incapable de terminer sa phrase.)

L'officier opina sombrement.

- La flotte a été détruite. (Déclara-t-il amèrement.)

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent à de nombreuses reprises. Elle sentait sa tête ballotter dans le vide et quelque chose presser son dos et comprimer son ventre. Son seul désir était de se libérer de cet étreinte qui lui coupait en partie le souffle. Mais ses paupières étaient lourdes et son esprit était trop embrumé. Il lui était impossible de demeurer consciente.

Elle lutta un long moment avant de finalement s'abandonner aux ténèbres.

Quand elle émergea, la lumière lui brûla les yeux et elle mit un moment avant de s'habituer. Elle battit des paupières et regarda lentement autour d'elle. La pièce était sombre et exiguë, et une unique lampe pendait au plafond, illuminant le centre de la salle d'un faible éclat jaunâtre. Les murs étaient fait d'un métal légèrement bleuté et une unique porte donnait accès à la pièce. En dehors de ça, elle était vide. Sil poussa un gémissement en essayant de se redresser. Ses mains étaient liées dans son dos et la position dans laquelle elle était, en plus d'être fortement désagréable, tirait les muscles de ses bras. Elle tenta de se redresser et la douleur s'intensifia, manquant lui arracher un cri. La Haute Conseillère inspira profondément fit une nouvelle tentative. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle se concentra sur son environnement et l'étudia au mieux, pour passer le temps, pour oublier la douleur, pour tenter de trouver une issue.

La porte s'ouvrit après de longues minutes et un homme entra. Il installa une chaise face à l'Alran et ressortit. La porte se rouvrit un peu après et quelqu'un pénétra dans la pièce. Il fit face à la captive et la dévisagea un long moment. Sil ne parvenait pas à voir son visage, dissimulé par l'obscurité omniprésente. L'homme évita soigneusement de passer sous la lampe et tourna autour de la prisonnière d'une démarche lente et assurée.

- Bonjour ma chère. (Dit-il d'un ton charmeur.)

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? (Lâcha-t-elle sans détour.)

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Sil fronça le nez. La voix ne lui était pas inconnue.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ce n'est pas la bonne question. (Répondit doucement l'inconnu.)

Il se plaça dans le dos de sa prisonnière et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal, j'espère.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour ma santé ? (Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton narquois.) C'est un peu tard.

- Je leur ai bien stipulé de ne pas te faire de mal.

- C'est chou. Pourtant, j'ai des douleurs dans les bras.

L'homme ne nota pas l'ironie dans la voix de sa prisonnière.

- Ce ne sont que des brutes stupides. (Déclara-t-il d'une voix peinée.) Mais ils ont leur utilité.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Ah. Voilà une bonne question.

Il se plaça face à elle et s'installa sur le siège. La lampe l'éclaira et dévoila son visage aux yeux de Sil. La Haute Conseillère le dévisagea quelques secondes d'un air ahuri.

- Toi... (Souffla-t-elle, entre surprise et horreur.)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Avant dernier chapitre. Je remercie tout ceux qui continuent à me lire (Et même ceux qui ont arrêtés mais bon :p) J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que la fin quant à elle ne vous décevra pas. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 :Un éclat de Lumière dans un océan de Ténèbre.**_

La femme ouvrit les yeux et poussa un vague gémissement. Douleur. Ce fut la première sensation qui traversa son être et s'imposa à elle. Sa vue était brouillée et elle battit des paupières à de nombreuses reprises afin d'y remédier. Elle avait du mal à prendre conscience de son environnement, la faute à son esprit encore embrouillé. Elle percevait la voix d'un homme juste à coté d'elle. Elle tourna lentement la tête et détailla rapidement son environnement. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce mal éclairée où il régnait une forte odeur de pourriture. Ses muscles étaient endoloris et sa position des plus inconfortable. Elle se redressa en essayant de rester discrète. L'homme tourna la tête vers elle et grogna.

- Elle est réveillée. (Déclara-t-il.) Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Vlavya se redressa un peu plus et gémit comme la douleur explosait dans son corps et le traversait par vague. Elle plissa les yeux pour affiner sa vue. L'homme avait une main posée sur sa tempe, et l'Alran comprit qu'il parlait via son virtech.

Il hocha la tête.

- Comprit.

Il désactiva l'appareil puis se rapprocha de Vlavya et la dévisagea de ses yeux pourpres.

- Dommage. (Déclara-t-il.)

L'homme sortit un couteau et l'approcha de la femme. Vlavya sentit la peur nouer son estomac. Elle regarda la lame descendre vers sa gorge. Elle se plaqua contre le mur et tenta maladroitement de reculer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle inspira profondément... Et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Son corps se tendit comme l'adrénaline circulait dans ses veines. Une énergie nouvelle s'empara d'elle en même temps que la rage, dissipant la douleur et la fatigue. Ses mains jaillirent et agrippèrent les bras de l'homme. Elle dévia le couteau de son visage et le planta dans le coeur de son geôlier. Celui-ci se figea et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, plongé dans la plus totale des incompréhension. Il retira maladroitement la lame en grognant avant de s'écrouler dans une mare de sang. Vlavya poussa un franc soupir de soulagement et se mit debout. Un vertige l'a saisit comme l'adrénaline s'évanouissait, la laissant faible et groggy. L'Alran inspira profondément et secoua la tête avant de se masser les tempes.

- Ne t'évanouit pas... (Murmura-t-elle pour elle même.)

Elle inspecta une fois de plus son environnement et se questionna : Ou suis-je ? Cette simple question en amenait une autre : Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Vlavya se massa le front en maugréant et fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche d'une réponse. Elle se souvenait de sa discussion avec Sil suite à la découverte du message, des rapports réguliers de Falcon O6... Et puis... Quelque chose s'était produit... Le son d'une alarme résonna dans son esprit. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la déclencher ? Vlavya se concentra davantage, triant ses souvenirs. Un frisson secoua son corps et des images défilèrent dans son esprit. Elle tomba à nouveau avec un gémissement.

Elle se revit dans le centre de commandement. Les alarmes hurlaient partout autour d'elle et résonnaient dans son crâne, brouillant ses pensées, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Les hauts parleurs crachaient les informations lâchés par les officiers de ponts dans une cacophonie monstrueuse.

"- Nous sommes attaqués ! Tout le monde aux stations de combat !"

"- Bouclier sous les 50 % !"

"- Multiples engins !"

Les deux Alrans avaient échangés un regard, tendues. Des soldats étaient venus à elles dans le but de mettre la Haute Conseillère en sécurité, malgré ses protestations.

"- Brèche dans le hangar et les quartiers résidentiels trois à huit !"

"- Perte des boucliers !"

Les avaries s'étaient alors multipliées à un rythme effréné. De violentes secousses avaient eu lieu un peu partout. Des mercenaires avaient envahit le croiseur et s'étaient taillé un chemin sanglant jusqu'aux appartements de Sil. Malgré leur bravoure, les soldats qui protégeaient les Alrans avaient été réduits en charpies en l'espace de quelques instants. L'un des tueurs avait alors pointé son arme sur Vlavya. Et il avait fait feu.

La courtière se massa le cou. Elle sentit très nettement sous ses doigts la trace laissée par la seringue qui avait pénétrée sa chair. Elle fronça le nez de dégoût. Ces lâches l'avaient droguée.

Elle tourna son regard vers le corps sans vie à ses cotés et commença à fouiller ses poches. Elle récupéra une arme blanche et des grenades ainsi qu'un peu de MédiGlo. Et une sacoche. Vlavya l'ouvrit et découvrit des seringues de combat. Elle s'en ficha une dans la jambe et laissa le temps au liquide de courir dans ses veines. Les effets des sédatifs s'estompèrent progressivement. L'Alran se mit en route. Elle ignorait où elle était, pourquoi, et les dangers qui l'attendaient. Mais elle n'éprouvait aucune peur.

Avant toute chose, trouver un plan de l'endroit. Puis, trouver Sil.

* * *

Bagel rejoignit le centre de commandement du Corline, Itany et Kayla sur ses talons. Le croiseur les avait récupéré, lui, son équipe et les Asaris, quelques heures après l'attaque. Malgré leur position de force, les mercenaires avaient fuit l'orbite de la planète sans laisser de trace. Le vice amiral Lardok avait écouté Bagel faire son rapport avec attention sans dissimuler son hostilité à son égard. Il jeta de brefs regards aux Asaris, entre animosité et désir.

- Est-ce tout ce que vous aviez à dire ? (S'enquit Lardok d'un ton doucereux.)

- Oui. (Affirma Bagel.) Mais tout ceci n'a pas de sens.

- Plait-il ?

- Les mercenaires sont venus pour elles. (Dit-il en indiquant les Asaris.) Ou tout du moins, pour ce que contenait le bunker. Ils ont détruit la flotte puis sont parti... Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils sont idiots. Parce qu'il s'agit d'une simple vengeance.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir attaqué alors que nous étions vulnérable ? (Insista l'officier.)

- ça suffit, capitaine Bagel ! Tout ce que je vois ici, c'est votre incompétence ! (Tonna le vice amiral.) La perte de vaisseaux, la mort de soldat ! Et pire encore, la mort de la Haute Conseillère !

- Mais, Vice Amiral...

Ce dernier leva la main d'un geste impérieux.

- Silence ! (Siffla-t-il.) Vous êtes responsable de ce fiasco ! De plus, vous avez introduits des aliens inconnus dans ce vaisseau, sans les faire passer par l'étape de quarantaine, mettant ainsi un autre bâtiment en danger. ça ne tiendrait que de moi, je vous exécuterais maintenant.

Lardok recula d'un pas et toisa l'officier du regard avec une immense satisfaction. Le visage de Bagel s'était peu à peu décomposé.

- Escortez l'ancien capitaine et ses associées en cellule. Nous déciderons plus tard quoi faire d'eux. (Lança le Vice Amiral à l'égard des deux soldats qui attendaient à l'entrée.)

Mal à l'aise à l'idée de mettre le capitaine aux arrêts, les soldats se jetèrent quelques regards avant de l'entourer.

- Navré, capitaine... (Murmura l'un d'eux.)

- Tu fais ton travail, soldat.

Lardok fit un geste de la main et les soldats emmenèrent Bagel ainsi que les Asaris hors de la pièce et les escortèrent à travers le vaisseau. L'ancien capitaine croisa le regard de nombreux hommes qui ne pouvaient que baisser les yeux. On s'écartait devant son passage, on détournait le regard... Bagel pouvait sentir la honte qui couvait. Mais personne n'essaya de les arrêter, ni n'osa s'interposer. Le groupe prit l'ascenseur, direction les cellules.

Lardok regarda l'officier s'éloigner, un large sourire aux lèvres. Sa main glissa sur sa tempe et pressa un bouton sous sa peau, activant ainsi son virtech.

- J'ai le colis. (Déclara-t-il d'un ton triomphant.)

* * *

Bagel demeura droit et fier dans l'ascenseur qui les conduisait, lui et les Asaris, aux blocs de détention. Lardok avait toujours été un abruti, mais jamais un mauvais officier. Comment pouvait-il prendre une telle décision en de telles circonstances ? Quelque chose échappait au capitaine. Les portes s'ouvrirent, les militaires escortèrent le trio et ouvrirent les cellules. Bagel pénétra calmement dans la sienne et d'un regard, invita les Asaris à faire de même. Et avant que les portes ne se referment, sa main se posa sur le bras du soldat le plus proche.

- Kal... (Murmura-t-il.)

- Je suis désolé, monsieur.

- Tu me rendrais un service, mon garçon ?

- Si je le peux, ça sera avec plaisir.

Bagel lui offrit un sourire et lui tendit un papier.

* * *

L'Alran poussa un grognement comme l'aiguille pénétrait sa chair. Elle lâcha la seringue qui tinta en tombant au sol. C'était déjà le troisième dopant qu'elle prenait. Les effets de l'injection étaient de moins en moins puissant au fur à et mesure que la fatigue s'accumulait. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle tournait en rond dans les couloirs de ce vaisseau dont la conception lui était totalement étrangère. Le plan qu'elle avait volé ne lui était pas d'un grand secours car il était écrit dans une langue qu'elle ne pouvait déchiffrer et les schémas n'étaient pas très clairs.

Vlavya avait évité jusqu'à présent toutes les patrouilles, non sans mal. Les cachettes manquaient sur ce bâtiment et elle craignait toujours être repérée. L'Alran avait eu beaucoup de chance pour l'heure, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas compter dessus. La chance était hasardeuse et certains la disaient capricieuse. Elle pouvait s'estomper ou bien tourner en un temps record.

Plus Vlavya avançait dans le vaisseau et moins elle croisait de patrouille. Et ce n'était pas forcément pour la rassurer. La configuration des couloirs changeaient petit à petit et rendait sa progression chaotique. Des câbles sortaient un peu partout et les passages se faisaient plus étroits.

_On dirait des coursives mécaniques...,_ Pensa Vlavya, tendue. Elle poursuivit sa route tant bien que mal, se contorsionnant parfois pour avancer de quelques mètres. Un bruit métallique s'éleva soudain. Vlavya se figea et arrêta de respirer. Quelques bips s'élevèrent, accompagnés de grésillements stridents. D'autres résonnèrent, tel une discussion qui dura quelques minutes. Finalement, ils cessèrent et le son métallique reprit de plus belle, s'atténuant au fil du temps. L'Alran attendit qu'il s'estompe complètement avant de s'autoriser un soupir de soulagement.

- Des Virs... (Murmura-t-elle.) Je déteste les Virs...

Vlavya patienta encore quelques instants pour s'assurer d'être seule avant de reprendre sa route.

Sil demeura bouche bée un long moment, plongée dans la plus totale des incompréhension. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient, à accepter cette vérité qui venait de lui être révélée. Etait-ce seulement possible ? Avait-elle put être aussi aveugle ?

- Impossible... (Murmura-t-elle, dans l'espoir de se convaincre.)

L'homme esquissa un sourire sans joie.

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, moi aussi, je croyais certaines choses impossible...

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Tu sais de quoi je rêvais ? Je te l'ai dit il me semble... (Il secoua doucement la tête, avec ironie.) Mais on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut.

- Tu veux me faire croire que quelqu'un te force ? (Cracha-t-elle avec hargne.)

- Crois-tu que nous sommes toujours libre de nos choix ?

- Bien sûr ! Et il faut les assumer.

- Assumer, oui. (Déclara-t-il en opinant.) Mais tu te berces d'illusions, Sil. Il y a des choses sur lesquels nous n'avons pas le moindre contrôle.

L'homme se pencha un peu plus et Sil écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Les yeux de son interlocuteur luisaient d'un faible éclat bleuté et ses pupilles semblaient onduler, frétiller, légèrement. Elles s'illuminèrent un instant et tout redevient normal. L'Alran battit des paupières et se massa l'arête nasale en maugréant.

- Je te prie de croire que c'est fort désagréable...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? (Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.)

- J'ai fait une rencontre... (Murmura-t-il.) Une rencontre qui a tout changé.

- Quelle rencontre ?

- Tu ne le croirais pas.

- Je peux t'aider Meran. Qui qu'ils soient, quoi qu'ils t'aient fait. Si tu me libères, je t'aiderais, tu as ma parole !

Le conseiller offrit à Sil un sourire sans joie.

- Tu penses pouvoir le faire. Mais tu ignores tout d'eux.

- Qui sont-ils ?

L'Alran demeura silencieux un long moment, ne sachant que dire. Il se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres.

- Eternel, infini, immortel... (Déclara-t-il d'une voix enrouée.) C'est ainsi qu'ils se considèrent. C'est ainsi qu'ils sont. A coté d'eux, les Virs ne sont guères plus que des pantins articulés.

- Que sont-ils ? (S'enquit-elle doucement.)

Meran plongea son regard au fond de celui de sa partenaire. Sil frémit en lisant la peur, le trouble, qui habitaient le regard de son ancien ami.

- D'aucuns les appellent Moissonneurs...

Sil tiqua à l'évocation de ce nom, mais Meran ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- J'ignore d'où ils viennent... Mais ils ont toujours été là, dans les ténèbres, nous étudiant, attendant leur heure...

- Dans quel but ?

- Remettre de l'ordre dans la galaxie. Comme ils l'ont fait la dernière fois. Asaris, Turiens, Humains, Galariens, Krogans... Tous... Et bientôt, ce sera notre tour.

- Ils les ont massacrés ?

Meran opina sombrement.

- Et tu travailles pour eux ? Tu les aides ?!

- Non ! (S'exclama le conseiller en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.) Je ne travailles pas pour eux, mais avec eux ! J'essaye de sauver ce que je peux, de montrer notre utilité ! Les Moissonneurs sont invincibles. Tu n'as pas idées du nombre de races qu'ils ont décidés d'annihiler. Moi je sais. IL me l'a montré. J'ai vu la vérité !

Sil tenta de dissimuler au mieux le dégoût et la pitié qu'elle ressentait pour son compagnon.

- Laisse-moi partir, Meran. (Dit-elle doucement.)

- Je... (Il poussa un soupira et baissa les yeux.) J'aimerais, Sil. Vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas. Le seul moyen de nous sauver, c'est de nous soumettre... Pardonne-moi.

Et il quitta la pièce. La Haute Conseillère garda les yeux fixés sur la porte bien après son départ et secoua doucement la tête d'un air navré.

* * *

Kal Phillips jetait des regards anxieux autour de lui. Il regarda pour la énième fois le papier qu'il tenait dans sa main et en récita le contenu.

- A V 6 INDI 8 A...

A force, il aurait dû le connaître par coeur. Mais Kal avait tellement le trac qu'il ne parvenait pas à le retenir.

_Je peux toujours renoncer...,_ pensa-t-il. Mais il repoussa aussitôt cette idée. Elle n'était pas digne de lui ou de tout autre soldat. Le capitaine Bagel lui avait demandé un service et il le lui rendrait ! Car l'ancien officier aurait fait de même pour lui.

Kal jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil au centre de commandement. Lardok était seul, penché au dessus du terminal.

- Soldat ! (Hurla-t-il soudain.)

Kal se figea et se colla contre le mur. Lardok hurla une fois encore avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il sortit de la salle en pestant.

- Incapables...

Kal attendit qu'il se soit éloigné avant d'entrer dans la salle de commandement. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur le terminal et activa l'interface virtuel avant de taper le code que lui avait remit son ancien capitaine. Il appuya sur entrée. Et rien ne se produisit. Au loin, Kal pouvait entendre les hurlement de fureur de Lardok qui passaient ses nerfs sur les soldats qui n'avaient pas répondu à son appel. Phillips prit une profonde inspiration et retapa le code en veillant à ne faire aucune faute. Durant un instant qui lui parut interminable, il ne se passa rien. Puis, une carte de la galaxie se matérialisa et un point rouge clignotant apparut dans un secteur proche du Corline.

- Signal localisé... Signes vitaux stables... (Lut Kal sur l'écran.) C'est la Haute Conseillère...

Il quitta précipitamment la pièce et rejoignit l'ascenseur. Lardok le regarda partir avec curiosité et incertitude. Ses yeux coulèrent vers le lieu d'où venait le soldat : Le centre de commandement. Le Vice Amiral plissa les yeux et pénétra dans la pièce. Immédiatement, son attention fut attirée par la carte de la galaxie qu'affichait le terminal et par le signal lumineux qui clignotait. Il s'appuya sur les rebords de métal et consulta rapidement l'hologramme. Son nez se fronça sous la colère.

Kal jaillit dans le centre de détention comme un furieux.

- Vous aviez raison ! (Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de l'ancien officier en pénétrant dans le bloc.) Vous aviez raison !

Bagel le dévisagea un long moment sans rien dire.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Kal opina vivement.

- Elle est en vie ! Et je sais où elle est !

- Bon travail, mon garçon. Informes-en Lardok. Qu'il mette sur pied une opération de sauvetage.

- M'informer de quoi ? (S'enquit l'intéressé en sortant de l'ascenseur, flanqué d'une escouade complète.)

Bagel dévisagea le vice amiral un instant et dissimula au mieux son trouble.

- La Haute Conseillère est en vie. (Déclara-t-il.) Et nous savons où elle se trouve.

- J'avais déjà connaissance de cette information.

Bagel écarquilla les yeux d'un air ahuri.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir lancé une opération de sauvetage en ce cas ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, Bagel ! Mais j'ai d'autres projets. Messieurs, mettez ce soldat aux arrêts également. (Lança-t-il en pointant Kal du doigt.)

Les hommes ne firent pas le moindre geste et l'un d'eux se tourna vers Lardok.

- Monsieur ? Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas sauver la Haute Conseillère ?

- Ne discutez pas et exécutez mes ordres !

Deux des hommes s'avancèrent, mais leur chef leur ordonna de s'arrêter.

- J'exige une réponse, Vice Amiral. La Haute Conseillère devrait être notre priorité principale.

- C'est mon vaisseau, c'est moi qui décide, Lieutenant Ginks ! La Haute Conseillère n'est pas une priorité ! Arrêtez cet homme ou c'est vous que je ferais arrêter ! Je vous ferais tous arrêter !

L'escouade prit les armes et les pointa sur Lardok.

- Je ne crois, Vice Amiral. (Déclara Ginks d'un ton froid.)

- Insubordination... (Siffla Lardok.)

Sa main glissa en un éclair vers son pistolet qu'il leva vers Ginks. L'air miroita alors entre les deux hommes et une légère aura bleutée enlaça le corps du Vice Amiral qui fut soulevé de sol. Il percuta violemment le plafond et retomba au sol, inconscient. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur les Asaris et en particulier Itany. La jeune femme tremblait et avait le souffle court. L'une de ses mains était levée en direction du groupe. Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

- Tany ? (Murmura sa soeur.)

L'intéressée ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

- Je suis désolée... (Fit-elle d'une voix faible.)

- Non. Je vous remercie. (Déclara Ginks. Il fit face à Bagel et le salua.) Capitaine. J'ignore où va me mener mon action. Mais je sais que mon devoir est de sauver la Haute Conseillère. Prendrez-vous les armes à mes cotés ?

- Absolument, Lieutenant.

Ginks opina.

- Libérez-les. Et enfermez celui-ci.

Lardok en prison, Bagel ainsi que les Asaris libérés, le groupe rejoignit le pont. Le Capitaine, en tant qu'officier le plus haut gradé, prit le commandement du Corline. L'action souleva de nombreuses interrogations. Mais Bagel expliqua la situation avec calme et le respect que les soldats avaient pour lui empêcha toute mutinerie. Un cap fut donnée ainsi que des ordres. Le Corline, suivi de l'ensemble de la quatrième flotte du conseil prit la direction du relais. L'imposante machine s'activa, ses anneaux accélérèrent pour atteindre en quelques secondes une vitesse phénoménale. Elle irradia d'énergie et des arcs d'énergies bleus s'échappèrent de la structure pour toucher les vaisseaux et entrer en résonance avec leur noyau d'ézo. Et ils disparurent les uns après les autres. Les anneaux décélérèrent, l'éclat se réduisit et tout redevint normal.

* * *

Le style des couloirs avait changé une fois de plus, mêlant désormais architecture synthétique et organique. Vlavya laissa tomber au sol la dernière seringue d'adrénaline dont elle venait de vider le contenu dans sa jambe et qui la faisait désormais affreusement souffrir. Elle serra les dents et reprit sa route, sans grand espoir. Elle tournait depuis si longtemps dans ces couloirs qu'elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Une pensée affreuse s'empara d'elle : Elle allait peut-être mourir ici. Elle la repoussa et s'arma de courage. Elle ne pouvait plus être très loin. Elle changea encore trois fois de pont avant de finalement tomber sur un garde. L'homme la dévisagea en écarquillant les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour sonner l'alerte, mais Vlavya se précipita sur lui. En une seconde, elle franchit la distance les séparant et planta sa lame dans la gorge du mercenaire. La voix de ce dernier mourut dans sa gorge et il glissa lentement sur le sol pour ne plus bouger. L'Alran fouilla rapidement le corps et s'empara de ses clés avant de déverrouiller la porte qu'il gardait. Le panneau de métal coulissa, dévoilant une petite pièce mal éclairée. En son centre se trouvait une chaise et une femme était assise dessus, visiblement attachée. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers la porte et resta interdite un instant.

- Vlavya ? (Murmura-t-elle sans y croire.)

L'intéressée sourit et opina avant de se diriger vers sa compagne.

- C'est bien moi, Sil. Je vais vous tirer de là.

- Je suis soulagée de vous savoir en vie.

Vlavya essaya de ne pas rougir et se plaça dans le dos de la Haute Conseillère. Elle prit le temps d'inspecter les menottes qui retenaient sa compagne. La courtière examina ensuite les clés, à la recherche de celle qui délivrerait Sil quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre. L'Alran releva brusquement la tête et se figea.

- Tiens tiens, mais voilà notre fugitive. (Déclara Cherl Meza d'un ton amusé.)

Le mercenaire tenait à la main un pistolet qu'il pointait sur Vlavya. Derrière lui arriva Meran. Le conseiller dévisagea les deux femmes un long moment.

- J'ai la permission, monsieur ? (S'enquit le mercenaire.)

Meran opina sombrement. Cherl leva son arme, un sourire féroce sur les lèvres.

- Non ! Pitié ! (Hurla Si, son regard plongé dans celui de Meran.) Je t'en prie, Meran...

Vlavya posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie et de l'autre, déposa discrètement les clés entre les siennes.

- ça va aller... (Murmura-t-elle.)

Elle se décala, les mains en l'air. Meran avait gardé son regard braqué sur Sil.

- Je suis désolé, Sil... ( Déclara le conseiller sur un ton navré.) Allez-y.

Et il quitta la pièce. Cherl ricana. Vlavya bondit sur lui et il tira.

- Nooon ! (Hurla Sil.)

Le projectile frappa la courtière en plein coeur et la force de l'impact l'envoya contre le mur du fond. Elle tomba au sol, morte bien avant de le toucher. Cherl s'approcha d'elle et l'examina pour s'assurer de sa mort. Satisfait, il siffla.

- Elle est morte. (Déclara-t-il à la Haute Conseillère sur le ton de la discussion.)

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de l'Alran qui jeta un regard haineux à son geôlier.

- Je te tuerais pour ça ! (Jura-t-elle.)

- C'est ça.

Deux gardes entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils attrapèrent le cadavre par les mains et les pieds et le traînèrent hors de la salle. Meza les suivit et referma la porte, laissant la Haute Conseillère seule une fois de plus.

- Oh, Vlavya... (Murmura Sil, désemparée.)

Elle fit tourner les clés entre ses doigts et son visage se durcit comme ses muscles se tendirent.

- Je te vengerais... (Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.)

* * *

Bagel, Ginks, son escouade, et les Asaris, se trouvaient dans le centre de commandement au moment du passage du relais. Les capteurs du Corline balayèrent immédiatement la zone et affichèrent les données sur le terminal au centre de la pièce. Une importante flotte les attendait mais rien que la quatrième du conseil ne pouvait contrer ou même vaincre. Mais le sang de Bagel se figea néanmoins en découvrant une gigantesque construction. Elle n'était manifestement pas achevée à en croire les parties à nues. Elle semblait être d'origines diverses, alliant plusieurs technologies de nombreuses races.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? (S'exclama un commando.)

- On dirait une base. (Répondit Ginks d'un ton maussade.)

- Il n'y a que très peu de canon dessus. Elle ne doit pas être en mesure de ce défendre pour l'heure. (Intervint Bagel.) Les croiseurs et frégates ennemis se mettent en position d'interception. Ouvrez moi un canal vers le reste de la flotte. Nous devons coordonner nos efforts.

Bagel fit un zoom sur la base ennemie et nota le point rouge qui clignotait dans ses entrailles.

- Ginks, vous et votre escouade prendrez la navette et irez dans la base ennemie pour l'extraction.

- A vos ordres ! (S'exclama l'intéressé en saluant son supérieur.) Vous avez entendu ? Préparez-vous pour l'infiltration.

- J'aimerais venir. (Déclara calmement Itany.)

Kayla dévisagea sa soeur, surprise et troublée à la fois.

- Tany, pourquoi ?

Sa cadette lui sourit.

- Je ne peux rester oisive. Nos parents nous ont confié les clés du futur.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas des combattantes.

- Je le sais bien. Mais depuis que j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs... Je ressens un besoin de combattre, comme si quelque chose avait changé en moi.

- Navrée Madame, mais je ne pourrais veiller à votre sécurité à l'intérieur. (Intervint Ginks.)

- Capitaine. S'il vous plait. (Insista Itany en plongeant son regard dans celui de Bagel.)

L'officier la considéra un long moment, sans savoir quoi dire ou faire.

- Ce n'est pas prudent.

- Avez-vous des biotiques dans votre groupe ?

- Non. (Admit-il.) C'est très rare. Cela dit...

- Notre mère est partie avec notre père pour sauver notre cycle des Moissonneurs sans entraînement militaire.

- Mais elle avait un entraînement biotique et plus de pouvoir que nous, Tany. (Répondit Kayla.)

- Je veux y aller. (Déclara Itany d'une voix sûre.)

Bagel dévisagea Itany, tiraillé entre son devoir de la protéger, son désir de la soutenir, son envie de lui dire oui et dans le même temps, de lui dire non.

- Je... (Il hésita puis poussa un profond soupir.) Très bien. Je pense que ce n'est pas un hasard.

Kayla secoua doucement la tête.

- Je l'accompagne. Je suis une biotique également.

- Ce n'est pas prudent.

- Ce n'était pas une demande.

Bagel opina et Ginks haussa les épaules avec fatalité.

- Bon. Mais sachez que vous ne serez en aucun cas prioritaire. Je ne garantis pas votre sécurité. (Il haussa la voix.) Escouade ! En avant.

* * *

Les rayons d'énergies illuminèrent l'espace comme la quatrième flotte se jetait dans la bataille. Les vaisseaux ennemis répliquèrent et bientôt, un flot ininterrompu de faisceau énergétique balaya les flottes, apportant mort et destruction. Les boucliers des croiseurs les plus proches des combats cédèrent en quelques secondes à peine pour laisser leur coque sans défense. Les premiers bâtiments explosèrent après moins de deux minutes. Des dizaines de chasseurs escortant une demi douzaine de navette se jetèrent dans la mêlée, évitant les tirs ennemis en direction de l'immense base adverse. Trois navettes réussirent à accoster dont celle de l'escouade de Ginks. Les mercenaires et les Virs se trouvaient déjà dans les hangars et le combat s'engagea. Les forces du conseil nettoyèrent rapidement la zone.

- Escouade Lierm et Glik, restez ici et sabotez les bâtiments ennemis. Empêchez-les de prendre part au combat. Unité, avec moi ! Nous allons secourir la Haute Conseillère.

- A vos ordres !

* * *

La bataille faisait rage depuis de longues minutes déjà et s'était peu à peu déportée vers la station. Des tirs perdus l'avaient touchés de plein fouet, décrochant quelques plaques et secouant l'édifice. Les alarmes hurlaient dans la station et les couloirs étaient saturés de mercenaires et de synthétiques se dirigeant vers les postes de combat. La lumière clignotait, le sol tremblait. La porte de la cellule de Sil s'ouvrit à la volée et Cherl Meza se précipita à l'intérieur. Il plissa les yeux et inspecta rapidement la pièce d'un coup d'oeil circulaire.

- Toi ! Surveille-là ! (Ordonna-t-il à un homme derrière lui avant de repartir.)

L'intéressé pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Son crâne heurta violemment le métal et il s'affala au sol. Sil laissa tomber ses menottes et récupéra l'arme du mercenaire comme la porte s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bord... (Commença le chef mercenaire avant de plisser les yeux.)

Il analysa rapidement la scène, poussa un grognement et se jeta sur Sil. Il la frappa avec la crosse de son arme, dévia la sienne et la força à la jeter au sol. L'Alran accusa le choc et envoya son pied derrière le genou de son geôlier. Cherl tomba au sol, fit une roulade pour voir la Haute Conseillère sauter sur lui. Sil lacéra le visage du mercenaire à coup de griffe, déversant sa rage sur lui. Le pied de Meza appuya sur son ventre et la repoussa violement en arrière. Elle fit une pirouette pour se remettre debout, prête à s'élancer de nouveau mais Meza la tenait désormais en joue. Il essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage en haletant, un rictus sadique sur les lèvres.

- Pétasse. (Lâcha-t-il.) Meran te veut en vie. Moi, j'en ai rien à foutre.

Il affirma la prise sur son arme. Sil demeura stoïque et ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Il y eut un coup de feu et elle sursauta. Elle fut surprise de ne ressentir aucune douleur.

- Mais vous êtes malades ?! (S'écria Meran.)

Sil rouvrit les yeux. Le conseiller venait de dévier le tir et était désormais engagé dans une lutte avec le mercenaire. Elle s'apprêta à bondir pour lui venir en aide quand un autre coup de feu retentit. Meran écarquilla les yeux et glissa sur le sol, du sang coulant d'une blessure à l'abdomen. Cherl remit rapidement Sil en joue.

- Vous... Vous... (Bégaya Meran, incapable de trouver ses mots.)

- C'est moi le chef, désormais. (Annonça Cherl.) Et ma première décision, c'est de tuer cette pute.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Meran qui tourna son regard vers Sil.

- Sil... (Murmura-t-il.)

Elle opina doucement et écarta les bras.

- Vas-y, si t'as les tripes.

Cherl ricana et visa la tête de la Haute Conseillère. Soudain, une décharge d'énergie traversa son corps. Le mercenaire sentit son corps se soulever, incapable de contrôler ses membres. Il s'envola à travers la pièce et poussa un hurlement de terreur avant de s'écraser contre le mur derrière Sil. Un craquement sinistre retentit et il glissa à terre, mort bien avant de toucher le sol. L'Alran regarda le corps sans vie entre surprise et dégoût. Ses yeux coulèrent vers la porte. A l'entrée de la pièce se trouvait une jeune femme d'une race qui n'était pas tout à fait étrangère à la Haute Conseillère, bien qu'inconnue. Une aura bleue entourait cette personne qui tomba à genou en haletant. Une autre femme de la même race la prit dans ses bras.

- Bravo, Tany.

L'escouade de Ginks pénétra dans la pièce et la sécurisa en un instant. Le Lieutenant s'approcha de Sil.

- Tout va bien, Haute Conseillère ?

- Oui, merci Lieutenant.

Ginks acquiesça et enclencha son virtech.

- Haute Conseillère en sécurité. Nous nous préparons à évacuer. Comment ça se passe au hangar ?

- On tient comme on peut ! (Répondit Glik, manifestement sous le feu ennemi.)

- Nous sommes en route. (Il désactiva l'appareil.) Nous devons vous sortir d'ici, Haute Conseillère.

- Oui, Lieutenant, un instant.

Sil rejoignit les Asaris et se mit à genou pour être à leur hauteur. Elle les dévisagea longuement et avec intérêt, en particulier Itany dont le regard captiva le sien. Les poils de l'Alran se hérissèrent légèrement et ses yeux coulèrent vers les lèvres de la jeune femme. Un petit sourire s'y dessina et Sil se sentit irrémédiablement attirée. Elle secoua la tête et détourna les yeux pour se remettre les idées en place et reprendre le contrôle.

- Je vous dois la vie. Merci.

Itany acquiesça.

- C'est un honneur, Haute Conseillère. (Déclara-t-elle doucement.)

- J'ai déjà vu quelqu'un de votre race. Dans un holomessage.

- Notre mère.

- Vous m'en direz plus en tant voulu. Et je veillerais à ce que vous soyez récompensées. Toutes les deux.

Sil leur sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Itany qu'elle pressa doucement. Puis elle se tourna vers Meran et ressentit un élan de peine à son égard. Elle appuya sur sa blessure pour diminuer le flot de sang qui s'en échappait.

- Je suis désolé, Sil... (Murmura l'Alran d'une voix presque éteinte.)

- Meran, je t'en prie, tu dois me dire tout ce que tu sais.

- Il est trop tard...

- Alors ça ne te coûte rien.

Meran réfléchit à cette affirmation avant d'opiner.

- Soit... C'était durant mon service militaire, à la sortie de la tanière. J'était sur un bâtiment, sous les ordres du Vice Amiral Lardok. Nous étions dans une région inconnue de la galaxie... Et nous sommes tombé sur une sorte de vaisseau gigantesque... Non. (Se corrigea-t-il.) En réalité, c'est Lui qui est venu à nous. Nous n'avions jamais rien vu de tel. Une créature de métal mais consciente, bien éloignée des Virs...Et cette... chose... nous a parlé. Dans nos têtes. Des voix murmuraient, étouffaient nos pensées. Nous étions hypnotisés, attirés par cet être. Il nous a dit que nous avions le choix. Le servir ou mourir. Mais qu'il saurait nous récompenser. Certains ont prit les armes et ont voulu lui déclarer la guerre. Mais alors, ils ont été prit de convulsions, ont hurlé... Et... ils... (Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Meran.) Ils ont commencé à s'attaquer eux même, à se labourer le corps de leurs mains et de leurs griffes... Et nous n'avions aucun moyen de les en empêcher... Ils se sont vidés de leur sang à nos pieds et l'horreur s'est emparé de nous comme nous prenions conscience de la puissance de cet être. Alors, nous nous sommes soumit. Nous avons accepté d'être sien. Il nous a montré sa vision des choses... Il nous a apprit la vérité, nous a instruit pour que nous puissions être à même de le servir. Ils sont une armée entière, Sil. Et ils ont des projets...

Sil déglutit.

- Lesquels ? (S'enquit-elle d'une petite voix après un instant.)

Meran s'humecta les lèvres, de plus en plus pâle.

- Meran, dis-le moi ! (Supplia-t-elle.)

Il tourna son regard vers les Asaris.

- Dans le cycle précédent, les races se sont alliées... Ils ont vu ce que cela pouvait donner, les risques que cela comportait. Alors, ils veulent saboter toute chance de réconciliation.

- Comment ?

- Les Yaghs... Ils veulent la guerre entre le conseil et les Yaghs...

Sil resta silencieuse un moment, absorbant les informations, prenant conscience de leurs sens, se remémorant la session du conseil seulement quelques jours auparavant.

- C'est moi qui ne veut pas apporter de l'aide aux Yaghs.

Il opina.

- Et je t'ai soutenu car c'est ce qu'ils souhaitent... Pour forcer les Yaghs à se rebeller et que les autres races choisissent un camp... Certains choisiront les Yaghs... Alors la nation galactique se disloquera, la mort et la destruction arriveront... Ce sera la guerre, le chaos... Et ils viendront y mettre bon ordre.

Sil resta muette, dégoûtée et impressionnée à la fois par un tel plan.

- Et les Virs dans tout ça ? (S'enquit Ginks.)

- Ils sont déjà à la botte des Moissonneurs... Reprogrammés... Ils n'ont plus de conscience car ils représentent aussi un danger.

- Pourquoi, Meran ? (Demanda Sil tout bas, d'une voix anéantie.) Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informé ? Pourquoi avoir gardé cela secret ?

- J'ai essayé, Sil... Mais je ne pouvais pas en parler... Il m'en empêchait...

- Combien d'autres comme toi ?

Il hésita.

- Dis le moi ! (Hurla-t-elle avec colère.)

Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge du mourant qui commença à fibriller.

- Il est là... (Murmura-t-il, angoissé.) Il est là...

Sil prit la tête du conseiller entre ses mains et la serra pour avoir son attention, le forçant à la regarder.

- Combien, Meran ?!

Il déglutit.

- Des dizaines... Des dizaines et plus encore ! (Lâcha-t-il entre deux tremblements.)

Les spasmes s'accentuèrent. Sil serra la main de Meran dans la sienne dans un espoir futile pour le rassurer.

- Sil... (Lâcha-t-il d'une voix suppliante.)

- Je suis là... (Souffla-t-elle.)

- Sil, écoute-moi... Les Moissonneurs... Ils... Ils craignent ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler. Comme elles... (Déclara-t-il d'une voix étouffée en pointant les Asaris du doigt.) Elles sont votre ressource la plus précieuse...

Sil opina doucement.

- Nous les protégerons.

- C'est bien... (Lâcha-t-il dans un sanglot.)

De nouveaux tremblement le saisirent et ses mains glissèrent dans ses poils qu'il commença à arracher en gémissant.

- Pitié Sil ! J'ai si mal...

La Haute Conseillère se redressa. Elle attrapa l'arme de l'homme le plus proche et la pointa sur son compagnon.

- Je suis navrée. (Murmura-t-elle avec sincérité mais d'une voix froide.)

Et elle fit feu. Le corps s'affaissa et cessa de gigoter. L'étincelle de la vie quitta les pupilles de Meran qui conserva son regard fixé sur Sil. L'Alran secoua doucement la tête et détourna les yeux en rendant son arme au soldat.

- Partons d'ici. (Dit-elle à Ginks.)

Le Lieutenant la dévisagea une seconde avec respect avant d'opiner.

- En avant.


	10. Chapter 10

_Voici venir le dernier Chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenue ! Et l'épilogue clôturera l'histoire d'ici quelques jours._

_Sur ce : Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Histoires révélées.**_

Le temps s'écoulait avec une lenteur affligeante. C'était toujours le cas quand on attendait. Itany essayait de ne pas montrer sa gêne, adossée contre un des murs de la Citadelle, face à la salle du conseil. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'elle faisait le pied e grue. Bien qu'à l'écart du reste de la station, la salle du conseil n'en était pas moins dans une aile ouverte au public. De ce fait, de nombreuses personnes issues de nombreuses espèces passaient devant Itany et toutes sans exception la dévisageaient avec surprise, intérêt, et parfois, frayeur. Rares étaient celles osant lui parler, plus rares encore celles connaissant le nom de sa race. L'Asari n'aimait pas être source d'autant d'attention. Alors elle baissait les yeux et patientait, comme le lui avait demandé Sil.

_Oh, Kayla, comme j'aimerais que tu sois là_, pensa-t-elle. Mais sa soeur était partie avec le capitaine Bagel afin de préparer au mieux l'armée. Itany quant à elle, avait accompagné Sil pour convaincre le conseil. Et au vu de l'attente, la jeune femme avait des doutes sur la réussite de l'entreprise.

- Nous ne pouvons déclencher une guerre sur la seule bonne foi d'une personne, fusse-t-elle la Haute Conseillère ! (Lança Jursin, le conseiller Zern.)

Certains approuvèrent d'un murmure, d'autres secouèrent la tête ou demeurèrent silencieux.

- Dois-je vous rappeler le rôle de la quatrième flotte et des hommes du capitaine Bagel et du Lieutenant Ginks ? Tous sont prêt à témoigner.

- S'agit-il du même Capitaine Bagel mit aux arrêts par le vice amiral Lardok ? Et ensuite libéré par le fameux Lieutenant Ginks ? Navré de vous le dire, mais leur témoignage ne peut être prit pour argent comptant, tant que cette affaire avec le vice amiral n'aura pas été réglée. (Répondit Jursin d'un ton suffisant.)

- Nous pourrions interroger Lardok. (Proposa Yuleng.)

- Vous désirez l'interroger ? (S'enquit Sil d'une voix sensuelle, dissimulant au mieux sa colère.) Mais à quel sujet ? Lui demander si le Capitaine Bagel mériterait d'être arrêté ? Si sa propre arrestation était justifiée ? Si l'opération de sauvetage de ma personne était une bonne idée ?

Quelques murmures nerveux s'élevèrent et le conseiller Zern se racla la gorge avant de baisser ses trois yeux vers le sol.

- D'après vos propos, Lardok serait un agent des Moissonneurs. (Continua Yuleng.) Peut-être pourrait-il nous en dire plus à ce sujet. Après tout, c'est à Meran que vous devez l'information sur la prétendue traîtrise du vice amiral. Son témoignage ne devrait pas condamner un héros de la flotte sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre.

- Ce n'est qu'à sa mort que Meran a avoué la vérité.

- Sa vérité. (Corrigea Yuleng.) Il y a là matière à mensonge. Le vice amiral n'est peut-être pas un traître. Peut-être ses intentions n'étaient-elles simplement pas claires.

- Peut-être ne faisait-il qu'une retraite stratégique afin d'élaborer un plan de sauvetage ? (S'enquit Sil d'un ton aigre-doux.)

- Peut-être bien. (Dit-il sans animosité, loin de se laisser prendre au jeu.)

- Ne pas venir en aide à la Haute Conseillère est une trahison en soi ! (S'offusqua un conseiller Alran.)

- Certes. Mais nous n'avons pas toutes les données de cette affaire. (Reprit Jursin.) Et malgré tout mon respect, Haute Conseillère, je ne peux approuver une guerre sur de simples suppositions. Même si j'ai foi en vous, je ne peux donner crédit à vos propos seuls.

Sil plissa les yeux et dévisagea le conseiller un long moment. C'était dans ces moments là que l'Alran haïssait sa position et le pouvoir en place. Le jeu de la politique était fait de tromperie, de faux semblant et de comédie. Il puait le mensonge, le profit et l'intérêt. Et elle n'avait jamais eu de réel talent pour ces choses là. Sil était quelqu'un de direct, parfois véhémente, mais qui ne cachait jamais ses véritables intentions. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres comme une idée germait en elle.

- C'est évident. (Déclara-t-elle.)

- Qui plus est, vous êtes la Haute Conseillère.

- Ce n'est pas en tant que Haute Conseillère que je suis ici en ce jour. Mais bien en tant que citoyenne de la communauté galactique qui vient prévenir le conseil d'un danger.

Un vent de surprise frappa la salle tout entière. Les conseillers restèrent silencieux un long moment, dévisageant l'Alran avec des yeux ronds. Tous étaient depuis bien longtemps habitués à ce que Sil anime les débats ou tout du moins ne fasse l'arbitre. Qu'elle soit le lien indéfectible de ce conseil.

- Vous renoncez à votre titre ? (S'enquit le conseiller à sa gauche.)

Sil descendit de son siège pour se placer au centre de la pièce.

- Du tout. Mais en tant que Haute Conseillère, je ne peux présenter une requête à ce conseil sans qu'il n'y ait conflit d'intérêt. (Elle engloba la salle du regard, un petit sourire aux lèvres, satisfaite de l'effet de sa déclaration.) En ce jour, je ne suis qu'une simple citoyenne; et c'est à vous, conseillers, que je demande de l'aide. Pour protéger cette communauté à laquelle j'appartiens et que j'aime.

Les conseillers la regardèrent, indécis.

- J'estime que nous devrions tout de même interroger le vice amiral avant de prendre toute décision. (Déclara Jursin avec calme après un moment.)

- Soit, je me plierais à la volonté du conseil. Mais avant, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. Une jeune femme qui saura vous expliquer la menace qui pèse sur nos épaules.

- Est-ce... Elle ? (S'enquit un conseiller dans un murmure.)

Sil acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle aurait pu faire entrer Itany bien plus tôt et même la faire venir tout en demeurant Haute Conseillère de cette session. Mais la jeune Asari était un atout des plus précieux et l'Alran désirait avoir la pleine écoute du conseil. Les conseillers étaient encore sous le choc et peu sûrs d'eux. Aucun n'osait réellement prendre la parole ni même s'avancer, si peu habitués qu'ils étaient à prendre de vraies décisions par eux même. Et puis, Sil voulait protéger Itany. Non pas que la jeune femme en avait réellement besoin. Mais Sil se sentait responsable d'elle. Du moins essayait-elle de s'en convaincre afin d'oublier le regard pénétrant de la belle qui avait englouti le sien lors de leur première rencontre. Elle avait souhaité ardemment que ce moment s'éternise, de pouvoir se perdre dans cet océan bleu si attirant. Ses poils s'étaient hérissés et quelque chose avait vibré au fond d'elle, faisant renaître un sentiment qu'elle avait oublié, qu'elle n 'avait plus connu depuis des siècles : La résonance. Sil secoua imperceptiblement la tête pour chasser ses pensées comme sa main passait devant l'interface biométrique de la porte. Celle-ci coulissa, laissant apparaître un ange aux yeux de la Haute Conseillère.

- Itany. (Déclara-t-elle doucement.)

L'Asari leva timidement les yeux vers elle, les joues rosies.

- Maintenant ? (Lâcha-t-elle tout bas.)

Sil acquiesça et lui tendit la main. Itany la prit et pénétra dans la salle sans oser croiser le regard de l'Alran. Elle s'avança au centre de la pièce. Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle et les conseillers avaient arrêtés de respirer un instant.

- Une Asari... (Murmurèrent certains dans un souffle.)

Une lueur de désir traversa les yeux de quelques uns et Sil sentit un grondement naître au fond de sa gorge. Ses poils se hérissèrent et elle eut une furieuse envie de feuler. Mais elle s'en retint, ignorant la raison d'une telle montée de colère. Elle avait soudain très chaud.

- Itany Shepard T'Soni. (Annonça-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.) Fille du Commandant Mirlina Shepard, Humaine et du Docteur Liara T'Soni, Asari.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottements avant qu'un conseiller ne se racle la gorge.

- C'est pour nous un très grand honneur, Mademoiselle T'Soni.

Itany s'inclina respectueusement et timidement.

- Pour moi aussi, estimés conseillers.

- Je suis curieux. Quelle est votre histoire ? Comment avez-vous pu survivre et venir jusqu'à nous ?

- En réalité, c'est à mes parents que je dois d'être ici. Ils nous ont placés en hibernation suspendu, ma soeur et moi.

- Afin d'assurer votre survie ? Ils devaient tenir à vous.

- Afin de vous sauver également.

- Mais de quoi ?

Itany ouvrit le sac qu'elle tenait et en sortit un objet noir qu'elle déposa sur le sol. Elle activa ensuite son omni-tech, sous les regards curieux et médusés des conseillers qui ignoraient tout de cette technologie. Elle tapota sur l'interface virtuelle et lança le programme intitulé boîte noire. Un hologramme s'échappa de la petite boite au sol, aux traits d'une Asari nommée Liara T'Soni.

- Si vous m'entendez... (Commença l'enregistrement.)

Sil sentit son coeur se gonfler d'un mélange d'émotions diverses. La lumière de l'hologramme créait des reflets dansant dans la pièce qui firent étinceler la peau écailleuse d'Itany. L'Alran engloba la salle du regard et observa les conseillers. De nombreux sentiments se reflétaient dans leurs yeux parmi la peur, la curiosité, l'incompréhension... L'hologramme changea pour laisser place à divers plans, schémas, dessins et représentations, dont l'image d'une créature de métal dotée de nombreuses pattes à l'aspect effrayant. La voix de Liara continuait de résonner, d'un ton qui se voulait plus neutre. L'Asari expliquait ce qu'ils avaient vécu, les tactiques de l'ennemi, ce qu'ils avaient tenté pour les arrêter... Mais également comment tout avait fini.

Les conseillers écoutèrent attentivement ce message du passé, cette chance d'échapper à ce funeste destin. La détermination remplaça peu à peu la surprise et l'horreur dans leurs yeux. Et pour Sil, c'était l'espoir qui naissait...

* * *

De nombreuses heures s'écoulèrent avant la fin de la réunion. Les conseillers absorbèrent les informations mais refusèrent de prendre des risques. Avant de se lancer dans une guerre contre les synthétiques, ils leur fallaient en savoir plus. Aussi décidèrent-ils d'interroger le vice Amiral Lardok. La nouvelle de son suicide par auto mutilation jeta un vent glacial dans la salle et terrifia les conseillers. L'endoctrinement était peut-être une vérité après tout... Une décision fut prise : L'armée serait rassemblée, et envoyée à la frontière de l'espace Virs. Et un diplomate irait établir la discussion avec les synthétiques.

Pour Sil, il s'agissait là d'une décision sensée qui la satisfaisait. Aussi prit-elle congé, éloignant Itany du conseil qui ne put que la regarder partir en silence.

- Vous avez fait sensation, Itany. Je suis fière de vous.

- Je vous remercie, Haute Conseillère.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Sil.

- Sil. (Dit Itany avec un sourire.) J'aime bien ce nom.

Les joues de l'Alran rosirent légèrement.

- Si vous me le permettez, j'ai une visite à faire.

- Oh, bien. Je vous laisse alors.

Itany se détourna mais Sil lui prit la main.

- Non, restez. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'Asari.

- Je le pense également.

Sil la conduisit à travers la Citadelle, se déplaçant avec aisance parmi la foule qui se retournait au passage d'Itany. L'Alran avançait avec une grâce animale, une démarche sensuelle et autoritaire qui attirait également nombre de regards. Malgré l'immensité de la station, elle ne marqua pas un instant d'hésitation, passant de rues en couloirs puis en coursives.

- L'aviez-vous déjà vu ? (S'enquit-elle après un moment.)

- La Citadelle ?

Sil opina.

- Uniquement via les images que partageait notre mère.

- Je suis désolée.

- Moi pas. Elle est encore plus merveilleuse en vrai.

Encore dix minutes de marche et Sil s'arrêta devant un immeuble dont elle inspecta longuement la porte sans oser la franchir.

- Attendez-moi ici. (Lâcha-t-elle après un moment.) Je ne serais pas longue.

Et elle pénétra dans le bâtiment. Sa démarche n'était plus si assurée comme elle montait les marches vers le cinquième étage. Quatre portes se trouvaient sur le palier et elle se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elle. Elle s'arrêta à deux pas et tendit la main vers la sonnette. Ses poils étaient légèrement hérissés, et de petits tremblements secouaient son bras. Elle le plaqua contre son torse et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis, elle sonna. Le temps sembla s'étirer à l'infini avant que la porte ne s'ouvre alors qu'en réalité, quelques secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées. Une Alran se tenait dans l'embrasure.

- Oui ?

Sil se passa la langue sur les babines, mal à l'aise.

- Bonjour, je me nomme Sil.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je viens... Vous donner des nouvelles de Vlavya. (Déclara-t-elle d'un ton vide.)

La locataire dévisagea Sil, le visage crispé.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Les yeux de la Haute Conseillère s'embuèrent et elle lutta pour ravaler sa peine.

- Elle... Elle est morte.

- Quoi ?

- Tombée au champ d'honneur, pour me sauver la vie.

La femme secoua la tête en levant les mains.

- Vlavya n'était pas dans l'armée.

- Je sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai tenu à venir en personne vous l'annoncer.

- Pourquoi ? Où était-elle ? Que... (Elle déglutit.) Que lui est-il arrivé ?...

- Elle a sacrifié sa vie pour me sauver.

La colère et la tristesse déformèrent le visage de la locataire.

- Pourquoi vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Si !

Sil la dévisagea un instant, honteuse.

- La Haute Conseillère.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de l'Alran.

- Elle a toujours été trop héroïque... Je lui avais dit un jour que ça la perdrait...

- S'il vous faut quoi que ce soit, je vous aiderais. Vous avez ma parole.

La femme recula en secouant la tête.

- Vous n'avez rien de ce que je peux vouloir.

- Dites-moi.

- Je veux Vlavya.

Sil baissa les yeux, honteuse, et fixa un instant le ventre de son interlocutrice. Elle inclina la tête sur le coté et renifla l'air avec insistance, approchant son visage de la porte avant de se redresser d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés.

- Vous êtes enceinte !

L'intéressé opina, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Je pourvoirais à vos besoins.

- Non. Laissez-moi. Laissez-moi seule.

Elle claqua la porte, laissant Sil seule sur le seuil, avec sa culpabilité. La Haute Conseillère leva la main, prête à insister, avant de la laisser retomber, consciente de la futilité de son action. Elle resta là durant de longues secondes, sans oser faire le moindre geste.

- Désolée... (Murmura-t-elle.)

Puis elle s'en retourna et quitta l'immeuble.

* * *

Itany était accoudée sur la rambarde, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du présidium. Ses yeux passaient des baies vitrées, aux arbres et au lac. La lumière artificielle se reflétait sur le verre et sur la surface de l'eau, les faisant briller de milles éclats. Une très légère brise, créée par le système de ventilation, faisait danser les branches des arbres dont les feuilles ondulaient doucement. Un large sourire illuminait le visage de l'Asari. Elle ressentait le calme et la sérénité de ce lieu qui s'imprégnaient lentement en elle, lui offrant un sentiment d'appartenance qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis la mort de son père. Itany avait la sensation d'être plus légère, libérée d'un fardeau dont elle n'avait jamais voulu. Pas encore en paix, mais plus tout à fait en guerre. Elle savait la naïveté de telles pensées. Rien n'était jamais acquis et le danger rôdait tout autour, guettant dans l'ombre. Les endoctrinés étaient déjà là, marionnettes au service d'une race de machines infiniment plus évoluées qui patientait dans des ténèbres insondables où la jeune femme craignait de se perdre.

- Aimez-vous la vue ? (S'enquit l'Alran d'une voix douce mais morne.)

La question ramena Itany à la réalité du moment.

- C'est magnifique. (Avoua-t-elle d'une voix émerveillée.)

- J'ai toujours aimé cet endroit. Le calme qui y règne m'aide à décompresser. Et je voulais le partager avec vous.

L'Asari sourit de plus belle. Elle se tourna vers Sil et son sourire s'évanouit peu à peu devant la mine défaite de l'Alran. Elle s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses cotés.

- Vous paraissez troublée depuis votre arrêt dans cet immeuble. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sil garda un instant le silence, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- J'ai une... dette. Gravée au fer rouge. Et je n'ai aucun moyen de m'en acquitter.

- Je ne comprend pas.

La Haute Conseillère poussa un petit soupir.

- Je dois la vie à quelqu'un. Elle s'appelait Vlavya et s'est sacrifiée pour m'aider. Et la personne que je suis allée voir était sa compagne.

- Elle doit être anéantie...

- Elle est enceinte. Et... Elle a refusé mon aide.

- Vous vous sentez coupable. (Affirma Itany.)

Sil coula son regard vers elle et le plongea au fond du sien.

- Non, je... (Elle opina.) Oui.

- Comment est-elle morte ?

- Assassinée d'une balle pour avoir essayé de me libérer...

- Mais vous n'êtes pas fautive.

- Vraiment ? En êtes-vous sûre ?

- Chacun d'entre nous est responsable de ses propres choix. Le seul fautif est celui qui a appuyé sur la gâchette.

L'ébauche d'un sourire de reconnaissance se dessina sur les lèvres de Sil.

- Merci, Itany.

- De quoi ?

- Votre présence. Vos mots réconfortant.

Les joues de l'Asari rosirent et elle détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

- Je vous en prie.

- Vous faites preuve de beaucoup de sagesse.

- J'aime à le penser.

- Comment l'avez-vous acquise ?

- Grâce à mes parents. (Déclara-t-elle après un moment d'un ton nostalgique.) Ils m'ont enseigné la valeur de la vie, peu importe sa provenance. L'éthique, la morale... La faculté de réfléchir par soi même, de voir plus loin que soi... C'est à eux que je le dois.

- Ils doivent beaucoup vous manquer.

- Atrocement. (Déclara-t-elle doucement. Elle secoua la tête pour se changer les idées.) Mais je doute que vous m'ayez fait monter ici pour évoquer de vieux souvenirs.

Itany tourna son visage vers Sil d'un air espiègle. L'Alran la dévisagea longuement, savourant sa beauté, son charme, si innocent, si grand.

- A vrai dire, c'est exactement pour ça. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur vous.

- Je crois que vous en connaissez déjà beaucoup.

- Pas tant que ça. Vous avez surtout parlé du combat de vos parents et de l'héritage qu'ils vous ont laissé et que vous nous avez transmit.

- Alors que voudriez-vous savoir ?

- Je veux mieux vous connaître. Votre passé, des événements, des expériences qui vous sont propres.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je désire tout connaître de vous.

- Vous voulez savoir si vous pouvez me faire confiance ?

- Non. ça, je le sais déjà. Je le sens.

- Alors, que voulez-vous ? (Demanda la jeune femme avec douceur.)

Sil ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux, ne sachant que dire, que faire. Diverses émotions bataillaient en elle, et l'Alran ne parvenait plus à comprendre ce qu'elle éprouvait, à savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Itany eut une petite moue attristée qu'elle dissimula bien vite.

- Bon, d'accord. (Annonça l'Asari après un instant.) Je vous dirais ce que vous voulez savoir. Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ? (S'enquit Sil.)

- Que vous me parliez de vous.

- Et que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Tout.

Sil resta silencieuse un long moment, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle réfléchissait à sa vie, aux expériences qu'elle avait vécu, et à la façon dont elle pourrait les expliquer au mieux. Elle changea de position mais peu satisfaite, reprit la précédente et plongea son regard dans celui d'Itany.

- Ce n'est pas facile.

- Je sais.

Sil inspira profondément.

- Connaissez-vous les Yaghs ?

- De nom. De réputation. (Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.) Mes parents ont eu affaire à l'un d'entre eux. Ce combat leur a permit de se retrouver, de s'unir de nouveau.

- Les Yaghs étaient déjà une menace à votre époque ?

- Oh, non. C'était une race primitive, de ce que j'en sais. Isolée sur leur monde. Belliqueuse et dangereuse d'après ma mère.

Sil opina et se lécha les babines, manifestement stressée.

- Ils n'ont pas tellement changés. Mais ils ne sont plus du tout primitif.

- Vous semblez avoir un passif excessivement lourd avec eux.

L'Alran opina à nouveau, le coeur lourd.

- Mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir en parler...

Elle allait se lever quand la main d'Itany se posa sur la sienne avant de la presser doucement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Sil sentit toute volonté de fuir s'évaporer. Elle resta un long moment ainsi, les yeux plongés au fond de ceux de l'Asari, perdue dans une immensité bleutée réconfortante et chaleureuse.

- S'il vous plait. (Murmura Itany avec douceur.) Parlez-moi.

Sil poussa un long soupir et se réinstalla, vaincue.

- C'était il y a de nombreux siècles, avant ma naissance. Notre peuple venait de découvrir des ruines sur une planète proche. Le savoir qu'elles renfermaient lui donna accès au vol hyperspatiale via l'ézo et les relais, la manière de les utiliser. Comme bien d'autres races avant nous...

" Grâce à ces connaissances, mon peuple voyagea dans la galaxie, colonisant de nombreux mondes les uns après les autres sans jamais rencontré âme qui vive en dehors de la faune et de la flore. Les Alrans finirent même par croire être seuls dans l'univers. Leur démographie explosa, leur nombre passant de quelques millions à plusieurs milliards. Ils découvrirent d'autres ruines au fil du temps, qui leur apportèrent de nouvelles connaissances ainsi qu'une meilleure compréhension de la galaxie qui les entourait. Et un jour, sur une planète d'un système proche, ils tombèrent sur les restes d'une civilisation... Récente. Moins de trois siècles séparaient les deux peuples. Mais ce monde n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de ruines. Autrefois prospère et empli de vie, il n'était plus que plaines arides, montagnes écorchées et mers asséchées. L'ombre de la mort planait partout. Ils fouillèrent les ruines et trouvèrent des cadavres en partie recouvert par le temps. Et qui appartenaient à deux races distinctes. Ils en déduisirent qu'une immense bataille avait eu lieu. Une lutte acharnée qui se soldat par une victoire par éradication. (Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Itany.) Notre plus grand ennemi, dont nous ignorions encore tout, était déjà là. Parmi les squelettes, nous avons trouvé sa trace : Les Yahgs. Cette race était la plus évoluée de la galaxie et également la plus redoutable.

"Notre race a continué d'explorer les systèmes, allant de plus en plus loin. Jusqu'au jour où ils nous sont tombés dessus. Il n'y eut aucune sommation. Pas de revendication ou de tentatives de négociation... Juste une attaque brutale et dévastatrice qui laissa notre race exsangue. En l'espace de quelques jours, notre monde était à feu et à sang, les morts se comptaient par millions. J'ai vu ma mère et mon père mourir sous mes yeux.

Itany déglutit, le dégoût et la tristesse marquant ses traits.

- Quel âge aviez-vous ?

- Cinq ans.

- Je suis désolée.

Sil n'en tint pas compte et reprit son récit d'une voix monocorde.

- Nous étions presque anéantis quand les Yahgs ont proposé une solution au conflit. La soumission ou l'éradication. Mon peuple se souvenait des ruines découvertes et savait que la menace était réelle. Nous avons donc préféré la soumission à l'oubli. Les Yahgs nous ont déporté sur des planètes qui avaient besoin de main d'oeuvre. Pour en obtenir davantage et prévenir tous risques, ils attaquèrent nos colonies. Ils avaient bâti un immense empire basé sur la barbarie et ils en étaient les seuls maîtres. Notre race était la dernière trouvaille de ces esclavagistes. Il y en avait beaucoup d'autres. Une véritable société cosmopolite... Mais une société d'esclave. Certaines races servaient les Yahgs depuis les tout début de leur empire.

" Les années passèrent et notre taux de natalité explosa. La flamme de la liberté nous habitait toujours mais nous nous faisions petit à petit à cette vie. Nous nous accoutumions malgré la haine des Yahgs à notre égard. Ils nous détestaient plus que les autres. Probablement à cause des rebelles qui continuaient de sévir aux frontières de l'espace connu et qui menaient des raids éclairs coûteux pour nos maîtres. Moi, j'avais oublié la saveur de la liberté, le goût du libre arbitre. Je suis tombée amoureuse. J'ai connu la résonance et me suis unie à lui. Puis, j'ai porté sa descendance.

Un petit sourire de nostalgie se forma sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître, laissant place à la colère, à la haine. Elle fronça le nez et retroussa ses babines comme un grondement naissait au fond de sa gorge.

- Nous étions nombreuses à être enceinte. (Reprit-elle d'une voix plus dure.) Notre nombre ne cessait de grandir, dépassant les autres races, et menaçant la suprématie des Yahgs. Ils nous craignaient... Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Au petit matin, les Yahgs ont débarqué. Ils ont emmené les hommes et les enfants. Et ils les tuèrent devant nous. Moins d'un quart survécu. Ceux-ci furent déportés loin de nous et jamais nous ne les revîmes. (Elle marqua une pause, le temps de reprendre son souffle.) Mais les Yahgs n'en avaient pas fini avec nous. Peu après, ils lâchèrent un agent chimique sur notre camp, destinés à... A nous rendre impropre à la reproduction.

- Et... Votre enfant ?

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Sil.

- L'agent chimique a tué de nombreuses portées dans le ventre de leur mère. On a dû m'opérer pour me permettre de survivre.

Itany plaça ses mains devant sa bouche, horrifiée, les yeux embués de larmes.

- Le vent de la rébellion souffla chez les miens. Les Yahgs avaient voulu faire de nous un exemple, prouver leur puissance. Ils n'avaient fait que nous donner une raison de nous battre. Au fil du temps, la rage continua de croître et nombre d'entre nous réussirent à s'enfuir pour rejoindre les rebelles. Notre volonté toucha peu à peu les autres peuples et un plan commença à se former. Un jour, un couple de femelles Alrans nous annonça la nouvelle : Elles attendaient un heureux événement. Notre corps avait changé, s'était transformé pour s'adapter et contrer les effets de l'agent chimique, ouvrant la voie à de nouvelles possibilités : L'union entre femme.

" C'était le signe qui termina de rallier les races. Il s'agissait d'un espoir. Tout pouvait être vaincu. Alors, la rébellion éclata. Tous les peuples se soulevèrent et frappèrent les Yahgs partout en même temps. Nous enfonçâmes leurs rangs, les prenant totalement au dépourvu. Ils perdirent de nombreuses planètes en peu de temps. Puis, ils ripostèrent. La guerre s'éternisa alors et le nombre de vie perdue ne cessa d'augmenter. Après plus de deux siècles de batailles sanglantes, notre alliance parvint à les repousser sur leur monde d'origine. Et à obtenir la victoire. Durant cette guerre, les Yahgs usèrent de nombreux moyens pour tenter de nous anéantir, commettants d'innombrables atrocités. Les races, autrefois soumises, formèrent alors le conseil pour diriger la galaxie vers un avenir commun, loin de la tyrannie des Yahgs, parées à prévenir tout risque.

- Et ils vous ont nommé Haute Conseillère à ce moment là ?

Sil secoua la tête.

- Non. J'étais une des chef de la résistance, mais j'étais avant tout un soldat. Je suis devenue commandant en second des armées. Mais notre répit fut de courte durée. Moins d'un siècle après notre victoire, une armée de machines nommée les Virs attaqua l'espace concilien. Il s'agissait de créations des Yahgs, une nouvelle tentative pour nous éradiquer et reprendre le pouvoir. Certainement en construction depuis la rébellion voir avant et dissimulée à notre regard. Au début, nous pensions qu'il ne s'agissait que de simples drones de combat, tout comme les Yahgs. Peut-être n'étaient-ils que cela, à l'époque... Mais rapidement, nous avons découvert qu'il s'agissait d'IA en plein développement, capable de réfléchir, de s'adapter. Ils finirent par se retourner contre leurs créateurs et décidèrent d'éradiquer les organiques. Près de dix ans s'écoulèrent avant que l'équivalent d'un de leur diplomate ne vienne à nous. Les Virs demandèrent une trêve et le simple contrôle d'un système. Le conseil le leur accorda et la trêve fut conclue. Lassée de la guerre et des combats, je me suis retirée de l'armée et une place me fut offerte au conseil. Et après quelques années, à la mort du Haut Conseiller précédent, je fus élue à sa place. En grande partie grâce au soutien de mes anciens compagnons d'armes.

Itany posa une main compatissante sur celles de Sil.

- Je comprend mieux votre haine des Yahgs.

Sil plongea son regard embué de larmes dans celui de l'Asari.

- Ils ont détruit énormément de vie, plongés la galaxie dans les ténèbres et la mort... Je sais qu'il est nécessaire de faire des compromis pour avancer... Mais j'ignore si je serais capable de leur pardonner un jour.

Itany secoua la tête avec douceur.

- Non, pas leur pardonner. Travailler avec eux. Pour le bien de la galaxie.

Sil ne répondit rien et finit par se lever.

- Je sais que c'est dur. A votre place, j'ignore si j'en serais capable...

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- Je comprend. (Déclara Itany.) Vous partez ?

- Il se fait tard.

- Vous ne vouliez pas en savoir plus sur moi ?

- Demain.

- D'accord.

Sil lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

- Venez. Je vous invite à dîner.

Itany hésita une seconde.

- Avec plaisir. (Finit-elle par dire.)

Elles s'éloignèrent en silence.

* * *

L'Asari contemplait la Citadelle à travers la baie vitrée de la chambre, silencieuse et pensive. Malgré l'heure avancée et l'illusion de la nuit, les rues étaient encore bondées de monde, allant et venant dans tous les sens. Ces images lui rappelaient les souvenirs que sa mère avait partagé avec elle, d'une vie si éloignée et perdue à jamais. D'un vie où ses parents avaient hérités d'un appartement et avaient ainsi pu profiter d'un court répit avant la fin tragique de la guerre. Un léger courant d'air provoqué par la climatisation donna des frissons à la jeune femme qui resserra sur son corps la veste légèrement trop grande qui la couvrait. Le vêtement s'arrêtait à mi cuisse, laissant le bas de son corps à nu.

Itany se détourna finalement et sursauta.

- Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. (Déclara la femme avec douceur.)

- Non, ce n'est rien. (Répondit l'Asari avec un petit sourire.) Que faites-vous ?

- Je vous observe.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- Pas assez à mon goût.

Itany détourna le regard, toute rouge.

- Cette veste vous va bien.

- J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je la porte. (S'enquit l'Asari d'une petite voix, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.)

- Elle vous va mieux qu'à moi.

Itany redevint tout à coup sérieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que signifiait cette nuit ?

- Signifie-t-elle quelque chose pour vous ? (S'enquit la femme, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'Asari.)

Itany baissa les yeux.

- Chez les miennes, l'acte sexuel est... (Elle prit un instant pour choisir le mieux possible ses mots et poursuivit d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.) Pour ainsi dire, superflu. Mais se lier à quelqu'un est vraiment très intime.

- C'est à vous de décider, Itany. Quel sens désirez-vous donner à cette nuit ? Qu'a-t-elle représentée pour vous ?

La jeune femme regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre, ignorant quoi penser.

" Le lieu était calme et paisible. Les discussions des autres clients n'étaient pas réellement dérangeantes et les serveurs faisaient preuve de rigueur et de politesse. Les plats étaient dans l'ensemble assez bon bien que certains donnèrent des nausées à l'Asari, peu habituée à ce genre de mets. Le vin montait à la tête alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin. Sil se leva pour aller régler la note, disparaissant parmi les tables pour un temps. Itany se posait des questions, ne sachant pas réellement quoi penser de cette soirée. Celle-ci avait été loin d'être désagréable, on pouvait même dire qu'elle avait beaucoup plu à la jeune femme. Mais depuis les confidences qu'elle avait faite, Sil s'était montrée distante et triste. Itany pouvait le comprendre. Les souvenirs évoqués par l'Alran étaient des plus douloureux et l'Asari se demandait comment elle avait pu tenir. A sa place, elle aurait certainement perdu la raison ou l'espoir. Peut-être bien les deux.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la sortant de ses pensées.

- Vous êtes prête ?

Itany acquiesça et se leva. Les deux femmes quittèrent le restaurant et marchèrent en silence en direction de l'hôtel où séjournait l'Asari.

- Le repas vous a plu ? (S'enquit Sil après un moment.)

- C'était spécial. Mais oui. Merci.

- Je vous en prie.

Le silence retomba.

- Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. (Murmura finalement Itany.)

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. ça passera. Et puis, demain, c'est à votre tour de vous confier. (Lança Sil avec amusement.)

Itany inspira profondément.

- Vous m'avez l'air impatiente.

- Oh oui. Je veux tout connaître de vous !

L'Asari émit un petit rire qui ravit la Haute Conseillère. Elles arrivèrent devant l'hôtel et Itany monta les marches jusqu'à la porte.

- Merci pour cette soirée.

Sil l'a rejoignit.

- Itany, je voulais vous dire... Je vous l'offrirai.

- Quoi donc ?

- Le futur. Celui sans guerre. Je ne serais jamais assez reconnaissante à vos parents pour la chance qu'ils nous ont donné. Et je respecterais leur volonté.

- Leur souhait était qu'au moins un cycle parvienne à les vaincre.

- Ils nous ont donné des choses précieuses pour y parvenir.

Itany sourit.

- Oui. Les nombreuses informations qu'ils ont réunit.

- Et vous.

La Haute Conseillère déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'Asari, juste au coin de ses lèvres.

- Passez une bonne nuit, Itany.

Et elle s'en alla, laissant la jeune femme seule et sous le coup de la surprise. Celle-ci resta sans bouger un long moment, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette fine et élancée qui s'éloignait de sa démarche gracieuse et envoûtante jusqu'à disparaître parmi la foule. Itany se détourna alors et posa sa main sur la porte de l'hôtel mais ne la poussa pas. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers la Haute Conseillère et ce baiser non avoué. Elle n'avait pas osé bouger, faire le moindre signe, mais au fond d'elle, l'Asari aurait voulu que l'Alran ose l'embrasser. Elle trouvait celle-ci très belle mais surtout mystérieuse et envoûtante. Son coeur accélérait ses battements en sa présence et elle sentait la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Itany repensa à sa mère et aux conseils qu'elle lui avait prodigué ainsi qu'à l'histoire de la première nuit avec son père. Comment Liara s'était offerte à l'humaine, mise à nue devant elle pour finalement s'unir dans un amour profond et réciproque. Et elle se demandait si la Haute Conseillère pensait à elle, éprouvait un quelconque intérêt envers sa personne, ou si c'était elle qui se faisait des films. Itany ouvrit la porte... Et s'enfuit en courant sur les traces de Sil. Elle slaloma entre les passants qui la dévisagèrent avec insistance sans s'arrêter et rattrapa finalement l'Alran après quelques minutes alors que celle-ci pénétrait dans son immeuble. Itany passa la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme, déboulant devant Sil qui la regarda d'un air hébété.

- Itany, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le souffle court, l'Asari demeura silencieuse un instant, soudain honteuse et perdue.

- Oui... Non... Je...

- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Itany patienta quelques secondes sous le regard inquiet de Sil. Constatant que celle-ci ne faisait aucun geste, elle secoua la tête et se détourna pour repartir quand la main de l'Alran se posa sur son bras pour la retenir. Sil attira Itany vers elle et hésita un instant, à peine une demi seconde, avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes pour lui offrir un baiser. Elles restèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble à se regarder sans rien dire, aucune des deux ne sachant comment réagir. Sil ne savait pas quoi faire et s'en voulait d'être si infantile. Quant à Itany, elle n'attendait qu'une chose, que la Haute Conseillère se montre plus audacieuse. Mais l'instant était semble-t-il passé. Sil desserra ses doigts et recula d'un pas. Elle ne dit pas un mot et ferma les yeux avant de se détourner. Itany ne sut comment réagir. Elle compta les pas de Sil qui l'éloignaient d'elle : Un, deux, trois... Elle se sentait lourde, comme figée et incapable de réagir. Le doute s'empara d'elle en même temps que la peur. Que faisait-elle ici ? Était-elle devenu folle ? Devait-elle partir ? Oublier ?

- Sil, attendez... (Lança-t-elle à mi voix.)

L'Alran s'arrêta au milieu d'une marche et fit volte-face. Itany était déjà sur elle, sautant dans ses bras, collant ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser passionné. Sil le lui rendit, son désir et son coeur battant à l'unisson de ceux de l'Asari. Elles s'embrassèrent avec fougue, avec ardeur et montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de l'Alran pour donner libre cours à leurs envies."

- Un abandon... Un commencement... (Finit par répondre Itany.)

Sil s'approcha et posa un doigt sous le menton de l'Asari, l'amenant à tourner son visage vers elle.

- Un début ? (Proposa-t-elle.)

- Oui.

- Et voyez-vous la fin arriver à l'horizon ?

- Vous oui ? (Demanda Itany avec inquiétude.)

- Non.

Itany ne répondit rien et se blottit dans les bras de l'Alran, profitant de la chaleur de son corps, de la douceur de ses poils, de la tendresse de cette étreinte.

* * *

Toute tentative de négociation avec les Virs était semble-t-il vouée à l'échec. La nouvelle de la mort du diplomate offusqua et effraya les conseillers qui décidèrent à contrecoeur de mener une guerre qui s'étala sur de nombreux mois. D'attaques en attaques, les forces conciliennes repoussèrent les synthétiques au coeur même de leur système avant de porter le coup final après d'âpres batailles acharnées. Pas à un seul moment, les Virs n'essayèrent de négocier ou d'obtenir une trêve. Il n'y eut que la guerre et l'anéantissement.

- Il y a encore beaucoup à faire. Le Creuset, les Veilleurs, les armes électromagnétiques, le contrôle des relais, les...

Sil embrassa Itany, prenant l'Asari par surprise et étouffant son monologue inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? (Demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes, toujours sous le choc.)

- Tu t'inquiètes trop.

- Toi, pas assez. Ces monstres m'ont déjà privé de tout ce que j'avais.

- Je sais.

- Je refuse que ça recommence.

- Itany. On fait le maximum, d'accord ?

L'Asari se laissa tomber sur le canapé d'un air las.

- J'ai peur, Sil... (Déclara Itany, les yeux embués de larmes.) Kayla est partie dans l'armée, elle met sa vie en danger constamment. Et toi, tu es la Haute Conseillère. La cible de nombreux attentats des endoctrinés depuis...

- Que j'ai tendu la main aux Yahgs. (Compléta Sil avec douceur.)

Itany secoua la tête.

- Depuis que je suis dans ta vie. (Dit-elle d'une voix brisée.)

- Ne dis pas ça. Jamais.

- N'est-ce pas la vérité ?

- Non. Et quand bien même ce serait vrai, tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux.

Itany ne répondit rien et se blottit dans les bras de sa compagne, fermant les yeux, le monde réduit à leurs deux seules personnes.

- Tu sais quel jour on est ? (S'enquit Sil d'un air malicieux.)

Itany réfléchit une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

- J'ai perdu le compte.

- Moi pas. C'est ton anniversaire.

- Tu y as pensé. ça me fait plaisir.

- Et ce n'est pas tout.

Sil quitta la pièce et revint avec un paquet qu'elle tendit à l'Asari.

- Joyeux Anniversaire.

Itany observa l'objet sans oser le prendre. Le papier était vieillit par le temps et déchiré par endroit. Des mots étaient inscrit dessus, que la jeune femme ne connaissait que trop bien, réminiscence d'un réveil brutal et terrifiant.

- Je sais, il n'est pas de moi. (Déclara Sil avec amusement.)

Itany prit le paquet entre ses doigts et en caressa la surface sans le déballer. Tant de souvenirs lui remontaient en mémoire. Elle lut une nouvelle fois les mots inscrits : _Pour mes filles adorées. Quand vous serez prêtes. _C'était là l'écriture de son père.

- Il est temps, mon amour.

- C'est aussi à Kayla. (Se plaignit l'Asari.)

Sil lui releva la tête, l'amenant à plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Ouvre-le. (Murmura-t-elle.)

Itany coula son regard sur le paquet et après une nouvelle seconde d'hésitation, s'exécuta. Elle détacha la ficelle fermant le cadeau et fit glisser ses doigts sous les bords pour les repousser avec douceur et épargner le papier, dévoilant un coffret. La jeune femme sentit les battements de son coeur accélérer et ouvrit la boîte. A l'intérieur, simplement posé sur du satin, se trouvait un objet qu'Itany pensait ne jamais revoir. C'était une sorte de rectangle vert, parcourut d'un trait sur ses deux faces. Une carte était en partie dissimulée sur le coté et elle l'attrapa d'un geste fébrile. Sil observa la scène en silence, faisant fi de sa curiosité.

- Parce que les souvenirs sont ce qu'il y a de plus précieux après l'amour. (Lut-elle d'une voix gagnée par l'émotion.) Votre père, qui vous aime, aujourd'hui et à jamais.

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle approcha ses doigts de l'objet mais arrêta son geste, terrifiée à l'idée de le toucher.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? (S'enquit Sil avec douceur.)

- Un totem de mémoire. (Murmura Itany après un instant.)

- Tu veux que je te laisse seule ?

- Non. Reste avec moi.

Sil opina et Itany inspira profondément. Elle prit délicatement le totem entre ses mains puis apposa ses doigts sur une face en fermant les yeux et en étendant son esprit. Un courant électrique traversa son corps et lui arracha un gémissement de surprise. Et tout devint noir.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une chambre de taille moyenne, aménagée simplement, avec deux lits en son centre. Une petite fille se tenait là, jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle.

- Papa ? (Appela-t-elle.)

Elle continua de regarder autour d'elle. Un objet s'envola et traversa soudain la pièce avant de rebondir contre le crâne de l'enfant. Elle poussa un gémissement de surprise et de peur. La petite balle retomba au sol avec un bruit mou et l'aura bleue qui la recouvrait se dissipa.

- Je sais que tu es là ! (Lâcha-t-elle avant de se diriger vers son armoire qu'elle ouvrit à la volée.) Trouvé !

La joie laissa vite place à la déception comme le placard était vide. Une ombre recouvrit la petite fille et quelque chose la souleva de sol. Elle poussa un hurlement avant d'être lâchée sur le lit. Quelqu'un lui tomba dessus et ses mains glissèrent sur les flancs de l'Asari... Pour la chatouiller.

- Non ! Non ! C'est pas juste ! (Hurla la petite fille en se tordant dans tous les sens, riant à en perdre le souffle, les larmes aux yeux.) Arrête papa !

Mirlina poursuivit encore un peu avant de laisser sa fille respirer, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est pas du jeu ! Tu triches ! (Lança Itany sur un ton faussement vexé.)

- Ah oui ? (Fit Mirlina en agitant ses doigts.)

Itany se tordit de nouveau dans tous les sens en riant aux éclats.

- Abandonne, tu as perdu ! (Fanfaronna Mirlina tout en continuant.)

- Jamais ! Jamais ! (Hurlait Itany entre deux éclats de rire.)

- Alors je vais devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure !

Quelque chose sauta sur le dos de Mirlina qui, surprise, releva les mains.

- Que ?...

Itany en profita pour se relever et sauta sur son père avant de la chatouiller.

- Oh non ! Seule contre deux petite filles ! Je ne fais pas le poids ! (S'exclama Mirlina en tombant à la renverser, ses deux filles en train de la chatouiller.)

- Dis que tu abandonnes !

- J'abandonne ! J'abandonne !

Kayla et Itany éclatèrent de joies.

- On a gagné !

- Ouiiii !

- De vraies petites amazones. (Lâcha Mirlina d'un ton malicieux.)

Elles rirent et se blottirent dans ses bras. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, chacune reprenant son souffle.

- Je t'aime, Papa. (Finit par souffler Itany.)

- Et moi aussi. (Renchérit Kayla.)

Mirlina les serra un peu plus fort contre elle et déposa un baiser sur leur front.

- Moi aussi, je vous aime, mes chéries.

- Et moi alors ? (S'enquit une voix.)

Mirlina se redressa et lança son regard vers l'entrée de la chambre. Là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait Liara qui contemplait sa famille d'un air espiègle.

- Hum. ça, il faut voir. On l'aime aussi, les filles ?

- Ouiiii ! (S'écrièrent-elles en choeur en courant vers Liara.)

L'Asari se mit à genou et prit ses filles dans ses bras. Elle les serra fort et les embrassa. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur son amante. Celle-ci franchit la distance les séparant et la regarda avec amour.

- Je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec elles.

- Ah oui ? (S'enquit Liara d'un air coquin.)

- Je vous aime, Docteur Liara T'Soni.

L'intéressée éclata de rire et les deux femmes s'embrassèrent.

Le souvenir s'évanouit, rapidement remplacé par un autre, puis un autre et encore un autre. Ils défilèrent comme les années. Il s'agissait des plus beaux souvenirs de Mirlina, les plus grands instants de bonheur qu'elle avait partagé avec sa famille. Itany les vécut à nouveau avec plaisir, touchée par tant d'amour, de douceur et de beauté. Son amour pour ses parents croissait de seconde en seconde et le manque s'était volatilisé, pour un instant du moins. Elle contempla chaque scène avec joie et patience avant de finalement retourner à la réalité.

Sil était auprès d'elle, une main posée sur la sienne, le visage crispé par l'inquiétude.

- Itany ?

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur sa compagne, un sourire de plénitude illuminant son visage.

- Tout va bien. (Déclara-t-elle.)

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- J'ai revécu une partie de mon enfance.

Sil caressa le visage de son amante.

- Tu sembles... épanouie.

- Je le suis. Merci, mon amour.

Sil sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Itany au moment où son virtech bipa. Elle recula à contrecoeur et l'activa.

- Haute Conseillère Sil ? (S'enquit une voix.)

- Oui ?

- La phase une est terminée.

- Bien. Lancez la seconde et partez.

- A vos ordres.

Le virtech se désactiva et Sil se tourna vers l'Asari.

- La Citadelle est évacuée. (Déclara-t-elle.)

- C'est à nous de jouer ?

Elle opina.

- Alors, il n'y a pas un instant à perdre.

Sil se détourna pour rejoindre la chambre et Itany la suivit. Elle posa une main sur son avant bras et l'invita à se retourner.

- Merci, Sil. Pour tout.

- Le meilleur est à venir.

- Ah oui ? (Demanda Itany avec amusement.)

- Un avenir. Sans les Moissonneurs.

* * *

De nombreux mois s'écoulèrent avant qu'une activité étrange des relais ne soit recensée. De nouvelles tentatives d'attentats des endoctrinés eurent lieu mais toutes furent des échecs. Et quand les Moissonneurs débarquèrent, les organiques étaient tous prêt. La bataille s'engagea, illuminant les cieux au travers d'un concert d'explosions. Un combat rude dans lequel les machines avaient semble-t-il l'avantage. Les organiques utilisèrent les canons électromagnétiques et bondirent de relais en relais pour attirer les Moissonneurs et limiter les pertes. Les imposantes machines se jetaient dans la bataille sans peur, persuadée de n'avoir rien à craindre, de pouvoir survivre à tout.

Les heures s'engrenaient et tout le monde, du commandant de bord aux canonniers en passant par les pilotes, les techniciens et les ingénieurs les comptaient. Et quand le compte à rebours arriva finalement à son terme, le relais le plus proche s'activa. Ses anneaux se mirent à tourner dans le sens inverse de leur rotation à une vitesse improbable. Un éclat lumineux de forte intensité s'en échappa et traversa l'espace en ondulant, englobant chaque vaisseau, chaque être. Alors les canons se turent comme la bataille cessait...


	11. Epilogue

_**Épilogue.**_

Vous questionnez-vous ? Vous demandez-vous ce qui c'est passé ? Ou bien, êtes-vous persuadé de le savoir ? Questionnez les gens autour de vous. Combien ont conscience de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ? Combien ont vécu les horreurs de cette guerre ? Tout a été minutieusement préparé et elle s'est déroulée presque à l'orée de notre civilisation. Certains savent. Ils savent ce qui a été mit en oeuvre, le coût que cela a représenté, que ce soit en terme de devises, de main d'oeuvre, ou bien de vie. Ils savent que la guerre a été courte, mais intense et que nous sommes passé à un cheveu de l'anéantissement. Ils savent que c'est grâce à l'apport de nombreux autres cycles que cette victoire fut possible.

Quant aux autres, une partie le soupçonne, les autres vivent dans l'ignorance. Le plus souvent par peur.

Questionnez les gens autour de vous. Certains vous diront que c'est un rayon écarlate qui traversa la galaxie pour mettre un terme à la menace. D'autres jureront qu'il était bleu ou vert. Voir même multicolore. Au fond, cela n'a que peu d'importance. Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que c'est l'union de tous qui a permit cette victoire. D'anciennes rancunes ont été oubliées, de nouveaux pactes ont été scellés et nous avons tous, d'une manière ou d'une autre, grandit.

La perte des relais et de la Citadelle nous obligent à nous tourner vers l'avenir. Aucun d'entre nous ne sait de quoi il sera fait. Vivrons-nous en paix ? Saurons-nous nous défaire de nos démons pour avancer ensemble ? Ou bien nos vices, nos haines, reprendront-ils le dessus pour nous pousser à livrer bataille entre nous ?

Nous ne devons pas oublier le passé, mais nous devons vivre dans le présent et nous tourner vers l'avenir. Ensemble.

* * *

Itany hésita. Elle écrivit une nouvelle phrase, puis la raya avant de déposer son stylo. Elle parcourut la feuille du regard et lut avec attention les mots qu'elle avait couché sur le papier. Elle nota quelques fautes et tournure de phrases maladroites qu'elle raya ou remplaça.

- Avec un ordinateur, ça serait plus simple. (La taquina Sil.)

L'Alran se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, tenant fermement serré un linge contre son corps.

- Je préfère écrire à la main.

- Tu as fini ?

- Pas encore. (Dit-elle avec un sourire.) Il s'est endormi ?

- Je crois bien.

Itany déposa son bloc note et rejoignit sa compagne. Elle écarta doucement le linge pour dévoiler la tête de l'enfant et sourit.

- Il est tropgnon.

Le bébé Alran bougea dans son sommeil et émit un léger gargouillement. Ses yeux s'agitèrent sous ses paupières et le couple crut qu'il allait se réveiller. Mais ses traits s'adoucirent et il resta endormi. Les deux femmes le regardèrent avec tendresse et amour.

- Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? (S'enquit Sil après un moment.)

- ça fait déjà la troisième fois que tu me le demandes. Non. Au contraire. (Déclara Itany d'une voix douce.) Il est magnifique.

- Il me fait penser à son père.

- C'est un moyen pour toi de t'acquitter de ta dette envers Vlavya, n'est-ce pas ?

Sil opina.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait voulu que ça soit toi qui le recueille.

- J'aurais préféré que sa compagne survive.

- Je sais.

L'Asari déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amante et s'approcha de son oreille.

- Et puis, ça nous permet de nous préparer pour plus tard. Quand nous aurons les nôtres. (Murmura-t-elle.)

* * *

Kayla scrutait les soldats du regard en silence, concentrée. Elle analysait leurs gestes, notait les mouvements qu'ils faisaient.

- Non non, ça ne va pas du tout. (Déclara-t-elle en tapant des mains.)

Les hommes quittèrent le tapis et reformèrent les rangs, se mettant au garde à vous. Kayla passa devant le groupe d'une démarche autoritaire, les toisant du regard. Peu avaient du respect envers elles. Beaucoup la trouvaient trop séduisante pour l'armée ou tout simplement trop fragile à cause de son aspect. Elle s'arrêta devant un soldat dont l'air narquois l'irritait et le pointa du doigt.

- Sur le tapis.

L'homme s'exécuta sans se presser. Une fois qu'il fut en place, Kayla se plaça face à lui.

- Contrer un biotique, ce n'est pas simplement lui sauter dessus ou le frapper avant qu'il ne décharge ses pouvoirs sur vous. Vous ne serez pas toujours au corps à corps.

- Mais à distance, on a les flingues. (Répliqua le soldat d'un ton suffisant.)

- Ah oui ?

Il acquiesça, imité par les autres et un ricanement s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Prend une arme. (Ordonna l'Asari d'une voix froide.)

Le Bern marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de faire volte-face pour récupérer un fusil d'assaut. Il vérifia qu'il était chargé et se tourna vers Kayla.

- Tir.

Le soldat hésita, soudain mal à l'aise.

- C'est un ordre.

L'homme haussa les épaules et fit feu. Le fusil cracha les projectiles avec vélocité. Les balles fusèrent vers l'Asari et ricochèrent à moins d'un mètre d'elle vers le ciel. Une aura bleuté s'échappa de Kayla et fondit sur le Bern, englobant son arme qui lui échappa des mains. Puis, il fut soulevé de sol avant d'être envoyé en avant, s'étalant sur le tapis.

- Les implants biotiques se multiplient et leur puissance ne cesse d'augmenter. Vous devez être prêt à affronter n'importe quel danger. (Déclara Kayla sur le ton de la conversation.)

Le Bern se releva en crachant.

- Au corps à corps, je ne crains personne ! (Lâcha-t-il avec suffisance.)

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais.

Kayla l'invita à venir au contact. Le Bern se rapprocha d'une démarche décontractée. Une fois à portée de l'Asari, il envoya son poing vers son visage. Kayla évita le coup avec aisance et roula sur le coté. Elle repoussa son assaillant d'une pichenette biotique. Mais celui-ci retourna aussitôt à l'assaut. Kayla leva alors une barrière. Le soldat s'écrasa dessus dans un fracas. Kayla concentra son énergie et la relâcha d'un coup. La barrière explosa et envoya valdinguer le Bern à l'autre bout du tapis. Il tenta maladroitement de se redresser, le corps endolori. Il s'appuya sur ses bras mais ceux-ci lâchèrent sous son poids, secoués de court tremblements. Il demeura au sol, à bout de souffle.

- La leçon est terminée.

Les soldats restèrent interdit un long moment et regardèrent leur jeune et jolie instructrice s'éloigner. Puis ils se tournèrent vers leur camarade et l'aidèrent à se relever.

- Elle est très forte. (Commenta l'un d'eux.)

- Et vraiment sexy... (Ajouta un autre, entre admiration et peur.)

Kayla rejoignit le centre de commandement et monta à l'étage pour se rendre sur le balcon dominant le camp d'entraînement. Un officier était déjà là, contemplant les recrues, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ils sauront rapidement à qui ils ont affaire. (Commenta l'homme.)

- Je l'espère pour eux.

- Les migraines sont passées ?

- Oui. Je me suis habituée aux implants.

Bagel se tourna vers Kayla.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est de cette vie que vous voulez ?

Kayla inclina la tête sur le coté.

- Itany est ma soeur, et je l'aime. Elle a décidé d'être femme et mère malgré son jeune âge, et je suis heureuse pour elle. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'en éprouverais aussi le besoin. Mais pour l'heure, je pense que ma place est dans l'armée, comme mon père avant moi.

Bagel sourit et prit la main de l'Asari dans la sienne.

- ça me convient aussi.

Kayla vérifia que personne ne les regardait avant de déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres de l'officier.

- Plus tard, Vice Amiral. (Souffla-t-elle d'un ton complice.)

- J'attendrais. (Répondit Bagel sur le même ton.)

* * *

_De nombreux siècles plus tard..._

La neige était tombée durant des heures, recouvrant le sol d'une épaisse couche blanche. Deux êtres s'avancèrent sous les quelques flocons épars qui descendaient encore du ciel en tourbillonnant.

- Ça c'est vraiment passé comme ça ? (S'enquit l'enfant.)

- On ne saura jamais vraiment comment ça c'est passé, mais les archives retracent fidèlement l'histoire de nos prédécesseurs. Ils se sont livrés une guerre sans merci pour notre sécurité.

- C'est pour ça qu'on vit en paix ?

- Oui. S'ils n'avaient pas mit tout cela en oeuvre, s'ils n'avaient pas transmit leurs données, nous aurions été menacé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait d'autre sur la fameuse Shepard ?

- Seulement ce qui se trouve dans les archives. Mais je ne t'ai pas raconté toutes les histoires.

- Oh, tu peux m'en raconter une autre, s'il te plait ?

- Il se fait tard mais... d'accord, une autre histoire. (Déclara Itany avec un sourire.)

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, Lierb, petit fils de Vlavya. L'enfant tourna son regard vers elle avec un sourire innocent. Malgré l'absence de lien de parenté, elle retrouva en lui les traits de Sil. L'Alran lui manquait. Sa mort, deux années auparavant, avait laissé un vide dans le coeur de l'Asari.

Le temps avait passé, les races avaient plus ou moins oublié la guerre éclair contre les Moissonneurs, mais également la présence d'Itany ainsi que ses origines. La paix avait été dur à conserver et des conflits avaient éclaté avec le temps. Mais l'espoir demeurait. Contrairement à ce qu'avait laissé sous entendre l'être dénommé le Catalyseur...

_Le Creuset était amarré à la Citadelle dont les bras étaient désormais déployés. Itany se tenait dans la salle de commande, seule. Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais vécu pareille moment. Mais elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Son père avait été à sa place, bien des millénaires auparavant et la jeune femme redoutait ce qui allait se passer. La voix de Sil résonna dans son oreille._

_- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se passe rien ?_

_- C'est normal. (Répondit-elle dans un murmure.) Pardonne-moi._

_Et elle coupa son micro avant de le jeter au sol. Derrière elle résonna un bruit et une plateforme se suréleva. Itany grimpa dessus et se laissa conduire à l'extérieur de la Citadelle._

_- Bienvenue. (Déclara une voix.)_

_Le changement d'atmosphère avait laissé Itany troublée. La jeune femme éprouvait des difficulté à respirer ou à se mouvoir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trop bu. Sa vision était brouillée et elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour l'affiner. Son regard fouilla la zone et une lueur incertaine ondula face à elle. Un être éthéré apparut et prit la forme de Shepard. Itany ouvrit la bouche mais demeura silencieuse, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, sous le choc._

_- Papa ? (Lâcha-t-elle à mi voix après de nombreuses secondes.)_

_- Non. (Répondit l'apparition d'une voix neutre.) Je suis le Catalyseur._

_- Pourquoi avez-vous cette apparence ?_

_- C'est ainsi que vous me voyez. C'est cette forme que votre subconscient donne à mon image. D'autres verraient une autre personne._

_- Vous savez qui je suis ?_

_- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Mais oui. Vous êtes la fille du dernier être vivant avec lequel j'ai parlé. Heureuse coïncidence._

_- Pourquoi ça ?_

_- Vous allez pouvoir faire ce que votre prédécesseur n'a pas pu faire._

_- A savoir ?_

_- Mettre un terme à la guerre._

_- En détruisant les Moissonneurs. _

_- C'est effectivement une possibilité. _

_Le Catalyseur se retourna et invita Itany à le suivre. Tout en marchant vers le pilier de lumière reliant la Citadelle et le Creuset, il lui expliqua les choses, les choix, les risques, l'incitant à choisir une voie plutôt qu'une autre._

_- Si vous nous détruisez, ce conflit prendra fin. Mais la paix ne durera pas. Vos descendants recréeront des synthétiques et la guerre recommencera._

_- Et si ça n'était pas le cas ?_

_- Les choses ne changent pas._

_- Si. Elles peuvent._

_- Croyez ce que vous voulez. Mais contrairement à ce que vous pensez, les Moissonneurs ne sont pas des monstres. Ils se contentent de maintenir un équilibre._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Combien d'espèces auraient pu vivre, se développer, sans notre concours ? Sans nous, les synthétiques détruiraient toute forme de vie dans la galaxie._

_- Alors, les synthétiques sont le problème._

_- Vraiment ? Mais ce sont les organiques qui créent les synthétiques. La faute leur incombe donc, non ?_

_- Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ?_

_- Il y a d'autres solutions, plus durable._

_Itany dévisagea longuement l'apparition, se souvenant des paroles de son père._

_- La synthèse ? _

_- Oui. _

_- Et si je refus ?_

_Il secoua la tête d'un air désolé._

_- Le choix vous appartient.(Déclara-t-il d'un ton fataliste.)_

Itany secoua doucement la tête pour revenir à la réalité. L'Asari n'avait plus que ses souvenirs, ceux qui avaient rempli les archives et qu'elle contait désormais à son petit fils. Des histoires qu'elle connaissait par coeur et qu'elle savait vrai.

- C'était sur un monde nommé Akuzé... (Commença-t-elle.)

_**Fin.**_


End file.
